Nisekoi-RE
by paperpomf
Summary: Relatos cortos inspirados en Nisekoi. Explorando sobre todo el noviazgo Raku-Chitoge, pero también ahí un poco sobre las demás chicas. Situado después del final del manga.
1. beard

Lunes temprano por la mañana, y una vez más los alumnos de la preparatoria Bonyari hacían su tortuosa caminata hacia la escuela. La norma era caminar arrastrando los pies, cabizbajos y meditando acerca de lo tristes y patéticas que eran sus vidas. Pero esta vez para su fortuna, había alguien que con solo verla, le animaba el día a cualquiera. Una chica que con solo una sonrisa se robaba los corazones de los transeúntes. La rosa dorada de la escuela. Chitoge. Quien se encontraba recargada en la baranda del parque esperando a su querido frijol.

«¡Dios!, ¿por que esta tardando tanto? Si que tiene bolas para hacerme esperar de esta manera. Cuando llegue le voy a dar una que…» estos eran los bellos pensamientos de la rubia, mientras estrujaba violentamente la maleta entre sus finos dedos, imaginando que era el cuello de su debilucho amante.

Finalmente, después de una infinidad de cansinas exhalaciones y de casi acabarse la suela de sus zapatos golpeando contra el pavimento, su paciencia llegó a su límite. Exasperada, resopló como toro bravo y empezó a caminar hacia hacia la mansión yakuza con paso veloz, para poder decirle cara a cara lo mucho que apreciaba que la dejaran esperando como tonta.

Afortunadamente su hogar no estaba más que a unas cuantas manzanas de su punto de reunión. Cuando llegó, pasó de largo los saludos de los amigables yakuzas y caminó directamente hasta su habitación.

—Daaarling~, ¿estas ahí? voy a entrar —anunció con una voz que para el oyente común sonaba como el tono más cálido del mundo, pero para el oído entrenado de Raku, esa calidez denotaba ira reprimida en extremo.

Al deslizar la puerta corrediza de la habitación, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una una imagen que la dejó completamente petrificada y muda. Una imagen que hizo que su humor enfadado desapareciera de golpe y fuera reemplazada por una embriagante calidez en todo su cuerpo. Una imagen que cambiaría la manera de ver a su querido frijol para siempre.

Era Raku, portando una incipiente barba de tres días.

—¿Chitoge? Oh rayos, ¿tan tarde es? Lo siento es que me desvelé jugando con Shuu y Hikari. Te iba marcar para decirte que te adelantaras pero no tengo idea de dónde habrá quedado mi celular —se excusó dedicándole una rápida mirada y volviendo a lo suyo. Se movía de un lado a otro por la habitación, levantando ropa y doblando mantas. Era evidente que se acababa de despertar.

Mientras tanto la sorpresa había dejado a la rubia con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos y la garganta seca. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y contempló embelesada esa imagen desconocida de su novio. Ni en sus mas recónditas fantasías se hubiera imaginado a ese hombre con una barba y menos una que lo hiciera ver tan galán, tan masculino tan… sexy. Peor tantito era que el hombre se encontraba a medio vestir, con solo pantalón y calcetines, dejando su bien definido torso al desnudo como salido de una portada de Men's Health, amplificando la velocidad de sus latidos y profundizando el sonrojo en su rostro.

—Ya casi termino, solo deja me rasuro y nos vamos.

—¡Rasurarte! —la perturbadora palabra sacó a la rubia de su ensoñación, haciendo que levantara la voz inconscientemente, casi molesta por el pecado contra la humanidad que estaba apunto de cometer ese hombre deshaciéndose de esa atractiva barba.

Raku se giró a verla extrañado por el grito. Chitoge se llevó su tembloroso puño a la boca, carraspeó para recuperar la compostura y prosiguió diciendo:

—N-n-no, no, es que… n-no sabia que te rasuraras —pero de poco sirvió, una voz chistosa que parecía como si se hubiera tragado un tanque de helio salió de su boca, haciendo que el yakuza enarcara una ceja ante su tono.

—Mira, ya se que apenas me ves como un hombre pero si, se pone molesta cuando crece, así que tengo que rasurarme a diario —le respondió acariciándose la barba, acto que Chitoge vio con envidia, deseando que ella fuera quien diera las caricias.

—Eeh~ q-que sorpresa. Quién hu-hubiera pensado que un frijol tan flaco y debilucho como tú podía crecer una barba —se burló ella con una risilla falsa y llena de nervios.

Y es que en realidad dentro de su cabeza había una imagen bastante diferente. Cientos de mini-Chitoges se peleaban por el control de la rubia como si manejaran un robot gigante. El grupo de las honestas querían que se acercara y que le dijera lo guapo que se veía con esa barba, igual se ponían románticos, de todos modos ya iban a llegar tarde a clases. Otras un poco mas tímidas, que inventara una excusa para que se la dejara y de paso le tomara algunas fotografías a escondidas. Y finalmente un grupo de aventuradas abogaban por mandar todo a la mierda, saltarle encima y hacerlo un hombre de una vez por todas.

Entonces la rubia volvió a la realidad cuando notó a Raku caminando hacia a ella, con gesto preocupado y alargando la mano hacia su rostro.

—Chitoge ¿estas bien?, te pusiste roja de repente. ¿No será que tienes fiebre? —preguntó el.

Chitoge al ver su mano tan cercas, dio un salto hasta el otro lado del pasillo. Si ese hombre llegaba a ponerle un dedo encima, perdería el control y en definitiva iban acabar ganando el grupo de las aventuradas.

Al final, su vergüenza pudo más con ella, se levantó de un salto y decidió emprender la retirada, antes de que le hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera después.

—Ah que cosa, mira la hora s-se hace me tarde para mi cita con el dentista, te veo en la escuela estúpido frijol!

—¿Dentista, de que diablos hablas? ¡Oi Chitoge, espera! ¡Chitoge! —grito Raku queriendo detenerla, pero fue inútil.

La rubia salió disparada dando tumbos y piruetas por los pasillos de la mansión, con las manos sobre su pecho tratando de apaciguar su acelerado pulso y atemorizada por lo que este hombre podía hacerle a su corazón.


	2. shackle

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Con el cabello enmarañado y saliva aun escurriendo por su boca. El chico se incorporó en la cama de la enorme habitación que yacía en la penumbra, sólo bañada por la tenue luz que desprendía la pantalla de la laptop a su lado.

' _Me quede dormido_ ' pensó mientras se limpiaba la saliva con el dorso de la mano y miraba a su alrededor con gesto desorientado.

No tenía la menor idea de la hora, lo último que recordaba era estar viendo esa aburrida película romantica.

Estiró su brazo y alcanzó su celular del buró junto a la cama, presiono uno de los botones y la pantalla se iluminó, 11:45 pm mostraron los pixeles.

"Mierda, ya es tarde" musitó.

A su lado durmiendo sobre su brazo, una hermosa rubia de mechas rosas ronroneaba como gatito. Los dos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro y sus labios casi estaban tocándose.

Preocupado por su salud, el chico jalo la manta que tenía a sus pies y la cubrió protegiéndola del frío.

' _Será mejor que me vaya_ '

Y es que el joven yakuza siempre era bienvenido en la mansión de los Kirisaki, pero aún así pasar la noche a escondidas en la habitación de la chica era temerario. Si alguien del clan o peor aún, el guardaespaldas cuatroojos se enteraban de tal situación, se armaría una buena. En el mejor de los casos unos cuantos moretones, en el peor, la ciudad destruida.

Raku contempló un momento más la belleza de su inocente y pura apariencia, no parecía la temperamental gorila de la que se había enamorado. Después, cuidadosamente se levantó de la cama para no despertarla pero entonces... un grillete. Un grillete apretaba su muñeca, imposibilitandolo de escapar.

Decir que era un grillete era algo exagerado, en realidad era la mano de la rubia quien apretaba la muñeca del chico aprisionandolo a su lado, pero con la tremenda fuerza que tenía no había mucha diferencia. El chico forcejeo intentando liberarse pero la mano de la chica no cedía, de hecho parecía que lo apretaba aún más, su mano estaba empezando a perder circulación.

Para este momento el joven ya sabía más o menos qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo...

"Chitoge... estas despierta verdad?" clavó su mirada en el rostro de la rubia esperando alguna clase de señal.

"..." no hubo respuesta.

"Sabes lo que pasara si me encuentran aquí?"

"..." silencio absoluto.

Sin escapatoria, suspiro el aire de la derrota.

"Cielos, esta bien tu ganas… pero si nos descubren será mejor que te hagas responsable"

Sin opción el chico volvió a la cama y se recostó junto a la rubia, quien rápidamente volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho del joven.

"Buenas noches tramposa"


	3. darling

"Da-rl-ing" susurro Chitoge mientras clavaba su ojos azules en el chico del clip.

Raku quien le devolvió la mirada, sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería la rubia, era la señal de "te necesito", el joven se levantó de su escritorio y caminó discretamente a su lugar de reunión secreto, la azotea.

Subió las escaleras y apenas abrió las puertas, cuando de la nada una mano lo jalo de la muñeca con fuerza y lo estrelló contra la pared, el joven apenas pudo decir nada cuando tenía los labios de la rubia imprimidos en los suyos.

Sin tiempo que perder la rubia empezó a devorar al chico, primero lenta y tiernamente, luego cada vez más apasionado mordiendo y saboreando sus labios, el beso aumentaba su lujuria, sus lenguas pelearon durante varios minutos con intensidad sólo separándose para tomar aire.

La lengua de la rubia embestía la del chico, metiéndola, sacándola, enredandola, tocando cada punto que podía dentro de su boca, era una masacre. Chitoge era un depredador y Raku era su presa.

Finalmente sonaron las campanas para volver a clases lo que para ellos significaba el fin de la pelea de lenguas, Chitoge terminó la ronda con un intenso y posesivo beso que resonó en toda la azotea, al separarse dejaron un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas el cual la chica sólo limpio con un lamida de su lengua.

"Gracias Darling, con eso tengo por ahora, te veo al rato ok? te quiero" dijo la rubia volviendo al salón de clases.

"D-de nada... yo también te quiero" dijo el chico del clip con una débil sonrisa, visiblemente agotado.

El jadeante chico cayó al suelo tratando de recobrar el aliento. Sólo podía pensar como la intensidad de los besos se habían multiplicado exponencialmente en tan poco tiempo. Hace sólo unas semanas se habían dado su primer beso, recordaba lo torpe que había sido, de cómo chocaron sus dientes y en los nervios que sintió en el momento... pero ahora era esto. Chitoge era un lobo vestido de oveja. 


	4. measuring day

Envidias, alegrías y tristezas, eran las emociones que acontecian en la enfermería de la preparatoria Bonyari, ya que las chicas se encontraban en su chequeo de mediciones anual, todas vistiendo su lindo uniforme deportivo verde, se preparaban para tomar su examen físico.

"Yay!" exclamó Chitoge con una alegre sonrisa después de leer el papel con sus resultados.

"Como le fue en los exámenes Ojou?" pregunto Tsugumi, quien estaba esperando a que la rubia terminara.

"Genial, aunque sólo son un par de centímetros..." la rubia excitada de ver que su adolescencia aún estaba dando sus frutos "Y a ti que tal Tsugumi? déjame ver" de un manotazo le arrebató el papel a la peliazul.

"Espere Ojou, la verdad es que-" dijo Tsugumi con timidez intentando recuperar el papel robado.

"Ooh~ esto es... impresionante, me pregunto si llegará el día en que dejen de crecer" dijo Chitoge con ojos tan grandes como platos al leer los resultados "Chicas!" la rubia llamó la atención de las demás mujeres presentes en la enfermería "Aun siguen creciendo así que... regocíjense" sonrió perversamente.

Como un grupo de hienas salvajes que acababa de encontrar a su presa, con risas y miradas macabras las chicas del aula acorralaron a la guardaespaldas.

"Esperen, esperen un segundo..." la escena desencadenó recuerdos traumáticos en la peliazul, quien retrocedió aterrorizada tratando de contener a las bestias.

Después sólo se escuchó un "Kyah~" y se desató la jauria quien saltó encima de la bien proporcionada adolescente dando inicio a los manoseos entre gritos que decían "cómo te atreves a crecer tanto", "dinos tu secreto", "diosa de los pechos", "su trasero es increíble también" y todo entre gemidos de la peliazul.

Como Scar después de traicionar a Mufasa, Chitoge esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción, limitándose a observar la masacre.

Pero esos no eran los únicos resultados que la rubia tenía curiosidad por saber, había cierto heredero yakuza en su cabeza, Habrá crecido, tal vez engordado? era lo que pasaba por su mente y por supuesto no se iba quedar con la duda, era su deber, no, su obligación! el saber que tan bien se desarrollaba el joven así que debía averiguar esos resultados a como diese lugar.

La rubia del listón rojo se puso manos a la obra. Preguntarle era demasiado... vergonzoso, pensó la rubia con un ligero sonrojo, así que la única solución era hacerse con el papel de los resultados pero... como? Siendo que los exámenes acababan de terminar, lo más probable es que cargue los resultados consigo, así que a nuestra astuta rubia no le tomo mucho elaborar un malévolo plan, uno donde tendría que abusar del buen corazón del chico.

Al terminar con sus exámenes la rubia dio un paseo en búsqueda del joven y no le tomo mucho encontrarlo sentado sólo en la banca del campo de fútbol, viendo a los demás chicos jugar.

La rubia se acercó por detrás y lo saludo "Hey Darling".

"Oi, Honey" Raku le dedicó una mirada y luego volvió su atención al partido.

"En la banca como siempre?" dijo Chitoge con una mueca y un tono burlón.

"Hey, los relevos también son importantes sabes, sólo espero mi turno".

"Aja..." -la rubia no muy convencida de su respuesta, probablemente nadie quiso en su equipo al pobre frijol ya que los deportes no se le daban muy bien. Sin más se acercó y se sentó junto a él, era hora de dar inicio al plan. *Brrr* la rubia castañeteo frotándose los brazos, fingiendo frío "que frío está el viento hoy" mintió.

"En serio? A mi hasta me parece caluroso, ten toma" el chico con el corazón de oro se quitó la chaqueta y se la ofreció.

"Que fácil" la rubia susurro en voz baja con una sonrisa malévola.

"Decías algo?" dijo el chico con una mirada confusa.

"Eh? no nada, que gracias Darling" sonrió falsamente tomando la chaqueta, la rubia era toda una actriz. Siento tener que abusar de tu amabilidad Darling pero eres demasiado predecible, ahora como hago para buscarlos sin que se de cuenta pensó la rubia mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

Entonces uno de los jugadores se acercó a la banca y gritó "Hey Ichijou, te toca entrar".

"Voy!, lo siento Chitoge, nos vemos al rato" respondió el chico quien se levantó hizo unos ligeros estiramientos y entró al campo.

"Suerte Darling!" Que suerte! ahora a buscar ese papel Chitoge empezó a esculcar los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Después de una minuciosa búsqueda la rubia no encontró los resultados pero sí un misterioso sobre.

Era un pequeño sobre rosa con adornos florales, la rubia sintió una punzada al corazón al verlo, recordó haberlos visto decenas de veces en sus mangas, las chicas las escribían para expresar sentimientos a sus enamorados... era una carta de amor.

Temblando de los nervios la chica revisó el sobre, no había remitente ni ningún nombre, pero noto que la pequeña calcomanía de corazón que sellaba el sobre estaba rota, lo cual significaba que ya había sido leído. Se detuvo un momento y medito si abrirlo o no, al final la curiosidad mato al gato, así que trago saliva y lo abrió.

Dentro había un papel que decía lo siguiente:

"Siento escribirte esto pero te he observado durante mucho tiempo y me gustas mucho. Por favor espero tu respuesta detrás del almacén de educación física al terminar las clases"

Queee! No hay duda esto es... una carta de amor!, alguien le dio una carta de amor a Raku, pero... quien? pensó.

Como, cuando, donde y más importante quién... el miedo y las dudas se apoderaron de la rubia, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Por que el joven había decidido mantenerlo en secreto, debería de confrontarlo o tal vez esperar a que se lo confiese. No sabiendo qué hacer volvió a poner la carta en su sobre y la devolvió a su bolsillo, dejo la chaqueta en la banca y abandonó el lugar.

El día continuó como de costumbre pero con una excepción, la rubia no podía dejar de pensar en su descubrimiento, se la paso todo el día apagada y deprimida recostada en su mesabanco. Pero incluso la estrella más densa en el universo, Raku, noto el cambio de humor de la chica y le preguntó por su estado, Chitoge sólo lo cortó con un frío "no es nada" ni siquiera dirigiendole la mirada.

El chico quien aun no entendía nada sobre cómo pensaban las mujeres asumio que el mal humor de la rubia se debía a que estaba en sus días o que se levantó del lado incorrecto de la cama, algo por el estilo.

Al terminar las clases la pareja estaba en los casilleros cambiándose los zapatos para dirigirse a sus hogares.

"Oi, Chitoge, uhm veras... tengo que hacer unos recados de camino a casa, porque no te adelantas y te vas primero" el chico le dijo casualmente.

"NO!" la rubia frunció el ceño y exclamó con energía, inconscientemente "Q-quiero decir, no puedo acompañarte?" preguntó con un tono de amargura, cabizbaja y aun sin dirigirle la mirada.

"Uh? qué te pasa, has estado estando extraña toda la tarde, acaso hice algo?" el chico con una cara de preocupación pregunto al escuchar la explosiva respuesta de la rubia.

La rubia estrelló la puerta de su casillero con enojo "Sabes que has lo que quieras, me voy" tomó su maletín y salió corriendo.

"Chitoge espera" el chico intentó alcanzarla pero sólo pudo ver como los mechones rosas de la rubia desaparecian entre el alumnado que salía de la escuela. Como sea, iré a su casa en cuanto termine con esto pensó.

La rubia apenas caminó media calle cuando se detuvo en seco. Al diablo con el, que haga lo que quiera, no me interesa para nada pensó la rubia pero su subconsciente no la dejaba en paz. La respiración se hacía pesada y el dolor en su pecho crecía. La va rechazar verdad? Quiero decir me tiene a mi así que... maldito frijol era lo que pasaba por su mente. Entonces la rubia saltó la barda de tres metros como si nada, entrando de nuevo a la escuela y se dirigió sigilosamente al lugar que decía la carta, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y espero.

El área estaba bastante sola, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido a casa así que sólo había silencio. Momentos después apareció el heredero yakuza, el chico se recargo tranquilamente en la pared del almacén y espero unos momentos, sacó la carta de su chaqueta y le dio otra leída, después la puso de nuevo en su bolsillo y entonces...

*BOOM* se escuchó el tronido de unos cañones y empezaron a llover pétalos de rosas blancas, al fondo empezó a sonar la típica melodía de bodas. El joven apenas se inmuto entre tremendo desastre, ya estaba acostumbrado, la rubia boquiabierta permaneció escondida.

"RAKU-SAMA!" se escuchó en el cielo, Marika apareció cayendo en un paracaídas, vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco lista para la boda, cayó inclinada ante el joven quien la observó con brazos cruzados y ojos estrechos. La chica abrió una pequeña caja con un brillante anillo extremadamente caro en su interior y grito "por favor cásate conmigo!"

"MARIKA!" Chitoge grito furiosa saliendo de su escondite en los arbustos con un montón de hojas en el cabello.

"Chitoge!" "Gorila!" ambos exclamaron sorprendidos al ver a la rubia.

"Déjate de bromas! así que todo esto es obra tuya Marika, casi me da un infarto por tu culpa, sabes bien que..." las mejillas de la rubia pasaban de rojo por el enojo a un rojo por la vergüenza "Darling es mio!".

"Fufu~" rió con un tono de superioridad "Crees que porque perdí una batalla iva dejarte a Raku-sama para ti sola, ni lo sueñes."

Raku interrumpió la pelea "Calmense las dos, primero, lo siento Marika, ya te lo he dicho antes, pero no, aparte no me veo casado tan joven y segundo, Chitoge como supiste que... espera, la razón por la que estuviste actuando extraño era por..."

Acorralada la rubia confesó tímidamente "Yo... lo siento... encontré la carta en tu chaqueta y la lei..." como perro arrepentido con la cola entre las patas.

"Así que eso era todo?" el chico se llevó la mano a la mano a la cara y exhalo profundamente "Chitoge, Tachibana me da estas cartas cada mes!".

"Queee! y cómo es que nunca me había enterado" exclamó sorprendida la rubia.

"Uff debiste haber visto la del mes pasado, hasta trajo a un padre, testigos, banda y todo".

"Y no importa el tiempo que tome no me pienso rendirme nunca Raku-sama!" Marika exclamó con toda la energía del mundo.

"Como sea, ahora ayudenme a limpiar esto antes de que algún profesor se entere".

Después de la fallida confesión y de limpiar el desastre que está provocó, Marika fue llevada de vuelta al hospital por Honda y la pareja salió de la escuela.

*Ejem ejem* la rubia carraspeo, el chico sabía lo que la indirecta significaba, tomó la mano de la chica y siguieron caminando a casa.

"Chitoge ha decir verdad..." Raku dijo con un tono serio y continuo "Recibí una verdadera carta de amor hace unos días".

"Q-que? verdadera? Estás seguro que no era otra broma de Marika" la rubia sorprendida le clavó la mirada en los ojos.

"No, la verdad es que puedo distinguir bastante bien las de Marika y esta era real. La encontré en mi casillero y decía que me quería, me pidió que nos reunamos a la salida, detrás del gimnasio".

La rubia recordó que precisamente hace unos días, Raku extrañamente se excusó para no caminar con ella de vuelta a casa, así que esta era la razón pensó.

"... y?" pregunto Chitoge con un tono de nerviosismo.

"Fui y espere horas pero nadie apareció..."

"Que?"

* * *

"Oye Raku... uhm, como te fue en tus exámenes hoy?" pregunto Chitoge con timidez.

"Los físicos dices? pues como siempre supongo... ten toma" el chico se saco la hoja con los resultados del bolsillo de su pantalón.

La rubia no perdió un segundo, tomo el papel y leyó los resultados "Ooh~" los delgados labios de la chica esbozaron una sonrisa de felicidad al ver como su frijol seguía creciendo.


	5. nyakku

"Ichijou-kun... lo viste?" preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

"Onodera?" se agrandaron sus ojos al verla "por supuesto que lo vi! el capítulo de ayer estuvo increible" el joven asintió alegremente.

"Estuvo genial! quién hubiera pensado que su padre seguía con vida".

"En realidad Onodera, recuerdas en la primer película cuando Nyakku peleó contra su gemelo malvado..." el chico continuó hablando con una actitud de sabelotodo.

Mientras la pareja conversaba excitadamente sobre de su serie, justo en el mesabanco de al lado una celosa rubia de mechones rosas estaba sentada con una cara agria, fingiendo no escuchar la conversación. _Ughh... últimamente todo lo que hacen es hablar de esa tonta serie de Nyakku, no entiendo qué le ven, esta super aburrido_ pensó.

"Si en la escena post-créditos daban una pista de su paradero" explicó el chico.

"En serio? Creo que Haru y yo nos salimos de la sala, por eso debimos habernosla perdido" respondió pensativa la chica.

 _Se ven tan alegres hablando de esa cosa... yo tambien quiero ser parte de la conversación pero es que ni siquiera puedo terminar un episodio, no tiene acción, explosiones, poderes, nada! Siempre acabo quedándome dormida_ la rubia seguía en sus pensamientos, viendo de reojo a la alegre pareja.

"De hecho Onodera, tengo las peliculas en bluray si quieres te las puedo prestar"

"En serio? Suena genial! por qué no mejor las vemos juntos? así puedo invitar a Haru" respondía con su tierna sonrisa.

Nooo! Estúpido frijol, deja de flirtear cuando tienes a tu novia aqui a lado; pero esto no se queda asi, no me rendiré, hoy veré un episodio del estúpido Nyakku, ya veras.

Esa misma noche ya en la mansión de los Kirisaki, Chitoge se preparaba para ver un episodio de Nyakku. La rubia ya antes había intentado ver las películas con Raku pero siempre caía dormida, aunque esta vez no estaba sola, tenía un arma secreta.

"Tsugumi!" grito Chitoge, y como una ninja Tsugumi apareció por una abertura en el techo.

"Ha sus ordenes Ojou-sama" contestó la peliazul.

"Tsugumi tenemos una misión para hoy, tu deber es ayudarme a terminar de ver uno de estos episodios de Nyakku, no dejes que me quede dormida por nada del mundo, entendido?" dijo la rubia mostrándole el estuche bluray de la serie.

"No es esa la serie que Ichijou y Onodera hablan tanto últimamente?" preguntó la peliazul observando curiosa al lindo gato de la portada.

"Esa misma y hoy no me voi a dormir sin al menos terminar de ver un episodio"

Se llevó una mano al pecho y con orgullo respondió "Dejemelo a mi Ojou-sama"

Chitoge se sentó en su gigantesca cama y puso el episodio en su laptop pero apenas pasaron unos minutos y ya se encontraba de viaje con morfeo en el mundo de los sueños.

En la mañana siguiente se despertaba la rubia con su cabello alborotado y saliva goteando de su boca "Tsugumi! que paso? por qué no me despertaste" grito mortificada.

Justo a su lado se despertaba otra bella durmiente tallandose los ojos "Uh... Ojou? Whaa! lo siento mucho Ojou-sama, de verdad que lo intente pero es que uhm... yo tambien me que dormida, lo lamento mucho" suplicaba Tsugumi quien no podía decirle que la verdadera razón por la que no la despertó fue porque se la paso tomando fotos de la babeante Chitoge, la cual se veía demasiado linda para ser interrumpida de sus sueños.

La rubia suspiró profundamente "Cielos, está bien Tsugumi, olvidalo".

El día continuo y ya en el salón de clases, la rubia tuvo pasar otro día soportando a los tortolos que continuaba charlando sobre su serie.

"Siempre pensé que era muy sospechoso la forma en que murió su hermano" Onodera con un tono pensativo.

"Es que siempre fue un personaje importante y matarlo de esa manera era un desperdicio, por su puesto que iba a sobrevivir" dijo Raku.

"Disculpen, uhm... se refieren al capítulo donde aparece el gemelo malvado Kyannu?" Tsugumi quien estaba sentada detrás de ellos, se unía a la conversación.

"Si, el "supuesto" gemelo malvado que siempre acaba ayudando más que haciendo el mal" contestó Raku haciendo un ademán de comillas con las manos "pero espera Tsugumi, tú también ves Nyakku?" preguntó con un tono de sorpresa.

"Pues... empecé viendo un par de episodios con Ojou y me pareció divertido así que vi unos cuantos mas y de ahi me volvi adicta, Nyakku es super lindo" contestó la peliazul con timidez.

A su lado la celosa rubia con cara de pocos amigos escuchaba la conversación. _Queee! Incluso tu Tsugumi, me traicionas uniéndote a su grupo... pero esto no se queda así, tengo un nuevo plan. En realidad no necesito ver la serie completa, solo con entender la historia principal será suficiente, así que buscaré alguna sinopsis en internet o algun video resumiendola lo memorizo y listo, me siento mal tener que llegar a estas medidas pero esta vez no me dejaran fuera_ pensó la malvada rubia.

Una vez más en la mansión, Chitoge se la paso viendo videos y leyendo reseñas de la serie en su laptop, gracias a su intelecto superior fue fácil memorizar lo visto.

Y al dia siguiente.

"Si y entonces resulta que Big Nyakku-" la pareja seguía conversando sobre las aventuras del gato.

*Ejem ejem* Chitoge los interrumpió carraspeando "Hey Darling, sabes ayer vi algunos episodios del gato ese Nyakku" presumió.

Raku alzó sus cejas en forma de sorpresa "En serio? siempre pensé que te aburrían y bien qué te pareció?" pregunto.

"Uhm sí muy divertido el gato y sus amigos animales y todo eso haha" dijo la rubia con un tono sarcástico.

"Ahh~" Raku algo incredulo "estamos hablando sobre la teorías que ahí en la serie, quiere unirtenos?".

Chitoge titubeo un par de segundos y luego pregunto "T-teorias... que teorías?".

"Lo que pasa es que los fans nos dividimos en varias teorías, algunos piensan que Nyakku murió en la segunda película, pero otros que en realidad no y que todo fue un sueño, también hay quienes creen que Big Nyakku Venom era un clon de su padre porque-".

"E-espera esto se me escapa es que yo... n-no sé, uhm es que la verdad solo vi un episodio..." contestaba nerviosa con cara de niño al que sorprendieron mintiendo.

"Chitoge-chan" Onodera se unío a la plática "lo que pasa es que necesitas ver toda la serie: las tres películas, dos temporadas del anime y los 6 volúmenes del manga".

"No olvides el videojuego!" añadio Tsugumi quien escuchaba la conversacion por detraz.

Con cara de frustración, la rubia salió del salón y se alejó mentando. "*Grrr* tu estúpido gato me las vas a pagar..." gruñía entre dientes.

"Fufu~ Kirisaki-san sera eso que escucho... celos?" recargada contra la pared frente al salon se encontraba Marika, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, pronunció con una sonrisa odiosa.

"Deja de molestarme Marika, todo lo que hacen es hablar de ese estúpido gato, que si los finales, teorías y no se que, ya me tiene harta... y por cierto qué hay de ti? me sorprende que no hayas intentado tramar algo".

"En realidad sí intente ver la serie pero..." agacho la mirada con pinta de recordar un trauma.

"Oh es cierto, no te gustan los animales verdad?" Chitoge recordó como el verano pasado Raku y ella intentaron ayudarle superar su trauma con los animales.

"Waah! pero eso no importa!, como su futura esposa es mi deber interesarme en sus gustos, así que voy a ver esa serie aunque sea lo último que haga" dijo Marika con un tono de desesperación.

"Cielos" suspiró "Supongo que no tenemos elección Marika... Hagámoslo, formemos un equipo"

"Que? equipo? tu y yo?"

"No dicen que situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas?"

La chica de cabello naranja se tomo un momento para pensarlo, vio por la ventana del salon como Raku, Onodera y Tsugumi reian y disfrutaban de su platica. Sintiendo como Raku se alejaba cada vez mas de ella, tomo una desición.

"Fufu~ por más que me duele aceptarlo... supongo que no tengo elección, sólo por esta ocasión Gorila-san, seremos equipo"

Chitoge le ofreció su mano y Marika la aceptó, dándose así un apretón de manos que marcaría la amistad de las chicas para siempre.

Esa misma noche dieron inicio a su maratón de Nyakku. Lágrimas, risas, corazones rotos y todo con un toque de música de entrenamiento, como si fuera montaje de las películas de Rocky. Día tras día las chicas se esforzaron y todo para acercarse más a un chico que probablemente ni note el esfuerzo.

Una semana después las chicas llegaban ambas visiblemente cansadas a clases.

"Chitoge! Tachibana! que diablos les paso? por qué llegan tan tarde? y que ahí con esas ojeras, parece que no han dormido en un millón de años" preguntó Raku consternado al ver el estado de las chicas.

"RAKUUU! Lo hicimos, terminamos de ver la serie, el anime completo, películas y las cuatro novelas, incluso leí los borradores de las episodios que nunca llegaron hacerse, lo se todo sobre Nyakku preguntame lo que sea" Chitoge se lanzó y abrazo una de las piernas del chico.

"Raku-sama! Yo tambien lo vi todo, hasta escribí una tesis acerca de los errores en la continuidad en la serie y de los efectos que ha tenido en la sociedad civil" Marika se lanzó y abrazo la otra pierna del joven.

"Ah la serie de Nyakku? la verdad es que ya no nos interesa..." dijo Raku viendo a las chicas.

Onodera se acercó al trío y añadió "Al parecer van a hacer un reinicio de la franquicia, muchos fans decidieron boicotear la idea así que mejor lo dejamos"

Y entonces Tsugumi entró de golpe al salon y anunció emocionada "Hey chicos, ya vieron esta nueva serie Dr. Nyakki, es de los creadores originales de Nyakku, incluso el autor original está de vuelta y-... eh? que les pasa? Ojou-sama!"

"Sensei! Tachibana se desmayó y Kirisaki está escupiendo espuma por la boca!"


	6. hiccup

"Onodera-san... ONODERA! es tu turno de pasar al pizarrón, deja de dormir en mi clase"  
*Hic*  
"Kosaki-chan el pastel está en llamas! Se supone que tenias que cuidarlo!"  
*Hic*  
"Kosaki! Nosotros tenemos que anotar en la otra portería!... Kosaki estás escuchando?"  
*Hic*

Clase tras clase los espasmos resonaron en el aula, al principio Raku había decidido ignorarlos porque pensaba que era lindo y hasta un poco cómico pero ya casi habían terminado el día y el hipo de la chica no parecían tener fin.

Al final el heredero yakuza decidió salir en su ayuda, al parecer la chica se había ocultado, probablemente por la vergüenza, pero por suerte no fue difícil dar con ella, sólo fue cosa de seguir el rebotante sonido de los *Hic*. Encontró a la hermosa chica, sentada en una banca de la azotea, cabizbaja rodeada de una aura triste.

Preocupado se acercó y preguntó "Onodera... te encuentras bien?"

"Ichijou-kun!" la chica salió de su trance depresivo y volteo a ver al chico frente a ella dedicándole una débil sonrisa "Es sobre el hipo verdad? Siento ser una molestia, desde que empezó he estado teniendo un día terrible *Hic*" contesto con un tono triste.

"No digas eso Onodera, no eres una molestia para nadie, es sólo que he estado observándote hoy y uhm..." Raku recordó todas las cosas graciosas que el hipo le ha hecho pasar a la chica y no pudo evitar reírse pero para no herirla desvió la mirada y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

"Te estas riendo verdad Ichijou-kun, te estas riendo! *Hic*" la chica se levantó y lo golpeó de forma juguetona, era tan linda.

Pero era cierto la chica había tenido un día terrible, es como si el hipo le estuviera ocasionando desgracias, había que buscarle una solución y pronto.

Raku continuo "Lo siento, es sólo que... estoy preocupado, no has intentado nada? tomar agua o algo así?"

"Si lo hicimos! Chitoge-chan y Ruri-chan quisieron ayudarme e intentamos varias cosas, tome agua, aguante la respiración, me tape los oídos, pero nada parece funcionar... *Hic*" la chica volvió a sentarse en la banca rodeada de su triste aura.

El paladín Raku no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados viendo que la chica sufría. Como la estatua de "el pensador" el chico se llevó una mano al mentón y dijo "Déjame ver, tal vez buscando en internet o en la enfermería quizá tengan algo"

"Espera un segundo Ichijou-kun" como por arte de magia Ruri se asomo por detrás del chico.

"Miyamoto!" "Ruri-chan!" la pareja se sobresaltó al escuchar la aguda voz.

"He estado investigando y encontré algunos remedios que podrían ayudar, veamos..." Ruri paso su dedo sobre la pantalla de su celular "Intentemos primero con la risa, dicen que reír lo cura todo pero más importante trabaja músculos del abdomen y el pecho que son los culpables del hipo. Así que adelante Ichijou-kun, tienes que hacerla reír" pronuncio la chica de lentes con su típica cara seria.

"Reír, así de sencillo? espera tengo que hacerlo yo? no creo ser un gran comediante" replicó el chico no muy convencido.

"No es la gran cosa, sólo tienes que hacerle cosquillas. Y será mejor que se apresuren porque también dice aquí que hay una leyenda que dice que si hipas más de 1000 veces morirás sin poder encontrar el amor, triste y amargado"

"Ruri-chan! no hay manera de que eso sea verdad! *Hic*" Onodera la reprendia.

"Miyamoto hacerle cosquillas yo es algo..." el joven se ruborizó un poco "no lo puedes hacer tu?" dijo tímidamente.

"Imposible, No ves que tengo las uñas pintadas, no quiero manchar su ropa" la chica de lentes le mostró las uñas al joven quien no podía notar ver ninguna pintura.

"Ruri-chan tu ni si quiera te pintas las uñas! *Hic*"

"Se me antojo un cambio de look así que decidí empezar hoy. Así que deja de perder el tiempo y ve por ella Ichijou" Ruri le dio una palmada en la espalda para darle ánimos.

El chico suspiró profundamente "Bien... si tu estas de acuerdo Onodera?" pregunto con algo de nerviosismo.

"Adelante, confío en ti Ichijou-kun" dijo la chica con una sonrisa que pondría a sus pies el más poderoso de los ejércitos.

"Entonces en donde debería de..." se acercó el joven con los brazos extendidos, moviendo los dedos

"Pareces un pervertido Ichijou..."

"Ruri-chan! Ignorala por favor Ichijou, Intenta en mi espalda" la chica se levantó y se puso de espaldas al chico.

El chico trago saliva y se acercó nerviosamente, su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Con delicadeza pasó sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica, apenas rozando la piel con sus dedos. A esta distancia el chico podía oler el adictivo aroma que desprendía la chica, lo hipnotizaba como una poderosa droga... quería más.

Curiosamente no hubo ninguna risa si no más bien la chica parecía entrada en un estado de calma absoluta, con los ojos relajados disfrutaba de las caricias del chico.

"Y bien cómo te sientes Onodera?" pregunto Raku.

"Aaah~ yo... s-se siente... muy bien... *Hic*" Onodera contestó lentamente viajando en las nubes

Raku y Ruri observaron a la chica con una cara de confusión como de "qué diablos le pasa" y entonces Raku dijo "N-no creo que esto vaya funcionar, alguna otra idea Miyamoto?"

"Veamos..." siguió dedeando su celular "Dice aquí que un masaje sobre la zona del diafragma"

"Diafragma? donde esta eso?" pregunto el chico.

"Está debajo de los pulmones, arriba del estomago, basicamente tienes que masajear su abdomen, y tiene que ser contacto directo, si no, no funcionara"

"Espera esta vez tendrás que hacerlo tu Miyamoto, no ahi manera que yo... la toque de esa manera" el chico se acobardaba.

"Yo no puedo tengo que ir entregar un reporte a la dirección, vuelvo en un rato, tomense su tiempo" Ruri escapó abandonando a la pareja.

"Que piensas Onodera?" Raku volteo a la chica que apenas bajaba de su viaje.

La chica del largo mechón se tomó un pausa para pensarlo y con súbita energía contesto "Hagámoslo"

"En serio?" sorprendido el chico de la temeridad de la chica.

"Si... estoy lista, y por favor... se gentil" dijo con un tono tímido.

La chica se recostó en la banca, cerró los ojos y se levantó lentamente la blusa hasta la altura de las costillas, dejando ver su hermosa piel tersa y rosada. Raku no perdió tiempo en escanear cada detalle del vientre de la chica, desde el lindo y pequeño ombligo hasta las sexys lineas "V" que subían desde su falda. Su corazón empezaba a latir más aprisa, trago saliva y acercó sus dedos lentamente como si estuviera a punto de desactivar una bomba, colocándolos justo donde terminaban las costillas de la chica; al momento de tocar su piel, la chica respondió con un "Kyah" cosa que hizo que los alejara instintivamente.

"Lo siento Onodera" se disculpó asustado.

"No está bien Ichijou, no fue tu culpa, es sólo que me sorprendí, por favor sigue *Hic*"

Una vez más Raku acarició el abdomen de la joven con hipo, su piel era suave y cálida. La chica se estremecía dejando salir microscópicos gemidos de placer, como pidiendo más.

Entonces algo inesperado, un demonio llamado excitación, tomó el control de la mano del adolescente y lo obligó a acariciar el ombligo de la chica, quien una vez más respondió con un ligero gemido. El joven sintió que bien podría acercarse y besar el abdomen de la chica y ella lo aceptaría con gusto pero entonces...

"Y como va el masaje" Ruri volvió.

La voz de Ruri sorprendió a los jóvenes que saltaron del susto "Miyamoto!" "Ruri-chan!" gritaron al mismo tiempo.

*Hic*

"Supongo que tampoco funcionó" Ruri se ajustó sus lentes, suspiro y dijo "No nos queda alternativa, el último remedio es el abrazo. Consiste en que una persona sana, abrace a la persona quien sufre una enfermedad, el contacto que provoca el abrazo imparte una energía vital capaz de curar o aliviar el malestar."

"No hay manera de que eso funcione! de donde rayos sacaste eso!?" "Ruri-chan!" una vez más gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Esta justo aqui" Ruri le mostro el celular al joven.

Raku ojeo la pantalla "Oh~, está diciendo la verdad, y supongo que tu no puedes abrazarla?"

"De hecho esas hamburguesas que me comí en el almuerzo parece que me estan cayendo mal, hace rato que me duele el estómago" dijo Ruri frotándose el estómago "tendré que ir a la enfermería, te lo dejo a ti Ichijou-kun, buena suerte!" escapó dejando a la pareja sola.

No hubo palabra alguna, la pareja se vio fijamente a los ojos por unos momentos, observandose con timidez como diciendo: "si ya hicimos esas tonterías antes qué más da un abrazo". Finalmente Raku extendió sus brazos y Onodera los aceptó tímidamente, abrazándose con fuerza.

Onodera pasó de un estado de nerviosismo a una paz total, su corazón necesitaba ese abrazo, cerró los ojos y descansó su rostro sobre el pecho del chico, escuchando el latir de su corazón, suspiró de felicidad.

Raku podía sentir su cálido aliento, el calor de su cuerpo, oler su perfume... la sensación estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo de adolescente.

Y entonces *BOOM* tan fuerte como una explosión que resonó en toda la escuela, era la puerta de la azotea que se abría de golpe debido a una patada de cierta persona.

"Ch-chi-chitoge!" tartamudeo Raku al ver al demonio.

El mundo a su alrededor perdió el color, todo lo que podía ver eran los ojos rojos llenos de furia de la rubia que se acercaba lentamente. Sus mechones rosas se habían convertido en fuego y apretaba los puños con una fuerza que de un puñetazo podría poner a Japón en órbita.

Cada paso que daba mandaba una onda de choque que hacía que la escuela entera retumbara, los vidrios vibraban con violencia, se activaron las alarmas de los autos, los pájaros en los árboles volaron asustados, los animales del refugio aullaban como si el mundo se fuera acabar.

Raku nunca había visto a la rubia tan furiosa, era como ver al diablo con tus propios ojos. Pero eso no hizo que se separara de Onodera, algo dentro de él le decía que debía protegerla. De hecho todo lo contrario, la abrazo aun más fuerte como si fuera el último momento de sus vidas.

Raku volteo a ver una última vez a Onodera quien descansaba cómodamente en el pecho del joven, ni siquiera notando que se acercaba el apocalipsis.

Einstein tenía razón, el tiempo es relativo al observador, cuando vez a la muerte acercarse a ti de esa manera el tiempo se detiene, tu vida entera pasa frente a tus ojos en un instante. Y en ese momento entendió que este sería su fin, pero todo estaba bien, el chico estaba dispuesto a sufrir, a morir por amor, por la elección correcta. Cerró sus ojos y...

"Y?"

"Uh?" con miedo el chico abrió con lentamente sus ojos, dejando ver a una rubia totalmente calmada con las manos a la cintura, esperando una respuesta.

"Como esta?" pregunto la rubia.

"Cómo es que sigo con vida..." dijo atónito el chico.

"Idiota, puedo golpearte si así lo quieres" Suspiro y continuo "Estaba tratando de asustarlos... Ruri-chan me explico la situación, crees que no note que estaba teniendo un día terrible? Ruri y yo tratamos de ayudarla temprano pero nada daba resultado... y bien? Como esta?"

Raku observó a la chica en sus brazos que dormía plácidamente "Parece que se quedó dormida" se separó de ella, tomó sus piernas y la cargó como una princesa "voy a llevarla a la enfermería para que descan- *Hic*... oh mierda". 


	7. love hotel

_Cómo es que he acabado así?_ Se preguntaba el joven a sí mismo mientras se veía recostado en el espejo del techo del "love hotel" en el que se hospedaba, y justo a su lado no estaba la mujer que ama si no su amiga de la infancia y nemesis declarada de su novia, Marika Tachibana. Ahora para que todo tenga sentido necesitamos retroceder algunas horas...

Fue un dia normal en la preparatoria Bonyari, Shuu con el pretexto de "tenemos que aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos de tercer año" organizó una pequeña reunión al terminar las clases. Chitoge, Kosaki y Tsugumi decidieron adelantarse al karaoke en que quedaron de verse, Shuu y Ruri saldrián un poco después al terminar los deberes con sus respectivos clubes. Pero había una chica que se había ausentado ese dia a la escuela debido a su enfermedad, Marika Tachibana, y era turno del heredero yakuza, Raku Ichijou, de pasar por ella al hospital.

El joven llegó al hospital donde rápidamente noto a la belleza de cabello naranja con su vestido largo de estampado floral, sentada en un sillón de la sala de espera completamente absorbida por su celular.

Raku se acercó por detrás sigilosamente y la sorprendió gritando "Tachibana!" poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Marika volteo y al ver al joven, su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa "Raku-sama!" dijo, se puso de pie y saltó a los brazos del chico.

"Calma Tachibana, hey dime, cómo te sientes hoy?" preguntó el joven yakuza tratando de de hacer espacio con la enérgica chica.

"Me siento genial y ahora que estás aquí, mucho mejor, te extrañaba muchísimo" la chica lo llenaba de abrazos y caricias, parecía un cachorro que tenía semanas sin ver a su dueño.

Raku no lo demostraba pero también sentía gran felicidad de ver a la chica en tan buen espíritu, recordaba los días en que fue admitida al hospital, lo enferma y deprimida que se veía. Pero su estadía bien valió la pena, su recuperación era obvia, tal vez difícil de ver para otros pero el joven notaba como su estado mejoraba poco a poco.

Los días en los que se la pasaba descansando en la enfermería por sus anemias eran ya cosa del pasado. Sus calificaciones mejoraron y por primera vez ya era capaz de hacerle frente a las otras chicas en deportes.

La chica rebosaba de energía, aunque no todo era idílico, Marika había decidió usar su nueva fuerza en seducir al chico y de una manera cada vez más agresiva.

Después de que la chica llenará su carga de Rakubateria, el chico continuo "Será mejor que nos apresuremos, Shuu rento un karaoke y las chicas ya están de camino".

"Buu~" hizo un puchero "no podemos ir mejor a un lugar donde podamos estar los dos solos?".

"No, no podemos" dijo firmemente "ya quedamos con los demás, así que vámonos".

"Que malo eres Raku-sama, pero mientras pueda estar contigo soy feliz" Marika se entrelazo con el brazo del chico.

"No tan cercas Tachibana" palabras que caían en los oídos sordos de la feliz chica, la cual solo apretujo más su brazo y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

La pareja salió del hospital y caminaron por las calles en dirección al karaoke donde habían quedado de verse. Afuera el clima estaba cambiando de forma súbita, las nubes en el cielo se estaba poniendo cada vez más oscuras y al aire golpeaba con fuerza, cosa que empezó a preocupar al chico del clip.

"No esta Honda hoy contigo?" pregunto Raku al no ver a la ninja guardaespaldas por ningún lado.

"Uhm, creo que esta ocupada en una misión o algo así" contestó incierta.

"Ooh~ qué raro" dijo el chico de cabello índigo quien mantenía una mirada lela al cielo.

Marika noto al distraído joven "Que pasa Raku-sama?".

A lo lejos se escuchaba el tronar de las nubes "Me preocupa el clima, no vi lluvias pronosticadas pero por si las dudas tal vez sería mejor irnos en taxi".

"No te preocupes Rakkun, una pequeña lluvia no arruinara nuestra cita" dijo la chica con confianza.

Y prácticamente de la nada empezaron a caer las gordas gotas de lluvia formando tremendo chubasco, tomando a la pareja por sorpresa y empapandose en el acto.

"Maldición, lo sabía. Tachibana ven, hay que buscar donde ocultarnos de la lluvia" Raku tomó la mano de la chica apresurandola, quienes lo único que podían hacer para escapar del agua era ocultarse en el ocasional árbol.

"Raku-sama que tal si entramos aquí?" dijo Marika viendo uno de los lujosos hoteles de la zona, los conocidos "Love Hotel", popular lugar donde los jóvenes iban a tener un rato de intimidad con la novia.

"Un love hotel? Estas loca si alguien nos viera entrando seria mi fin" a Raku le preocupaba que si alguien los reconociera causaría un malentendido.

La chica de cabello naranja quien goteaba por todas partes se frotó los brazos por el frío "Rakkun..." dijo con una voz baja y débil *Achiuu* Marika exhalo el estornudo mas pequeño y lindo de la historia.

Raku podía notar como el bonito vestido de la chica empezaba a transparentarse por el agua dejando ver los encajes de su ropa interior lo que le causaron un leve sonrojo. Lo único que podía hacer era cubrir a la chica con su chaqueta pero de poco servía ya que esta se había empapado también.

Maldición no tengo tiempo de pensar en esto, esto es realmente malo, su salud es muy frágil como para dejar que siga caminando así, necesitamos un lugar donde secarnos y estamos muy lejos como para regresar a casa pensó el joven.

"Diablos, supongo que no tenemos elección Tachibana, entremos" dijo determinantemente.

"Queee!? En serio si vamos a entrar? Raku-sama la verdad no sé si estoy lista aún, pero si así quieres que sea nuestra primera vez... haré mi mejor esfuerzo" dijo tímidamente ruborizándose, no pensaba que el chico fuera tan audaz.

"No estoy hablando de eso pervertida! necesitas quitarte esas ropas mojadas y rápido, antes de que enfermes" la regaño.

Por suerte para la pareja este tipo de hoteles eran bastante discretos, Raku escogió una habitación del aparador, pago, tomó la tarjeta y se dirigieron al cuarto.

La habitación no era nada especial, desgraciadamente el presupuesto del joven solo le dio para pagar la habitación más barata, cama, televisión, baño, todo impreso con olor a perfume barato y plastico nuevo. Aunque a Marika parecía gustarle.

"Waah! es muy linda, la cama es enorme y mira los espejos en el techo, aunque la ducha es un poco grande como para una persona no crees Raku-sama?" Marika inspeccionó la habitación a detalle.

"Tachibana por favor deja de jugar y no toques nada... y por favor date una ducha que no quiero que enfermes" aun dentro de la habitación se escuchaban las gordas gotas de lluvia golpear el techo del hotel.

Marika obedeció y entró a la ducha, el chico todo lo que podía hacer era quitarse la chaqueta e intentar secarse con unas toallas en lo que esperaba su turno de usar la ducha.

Mientras se secaba, no pudo evitar notar que la puerta del baño era de un vidrio semitransparente, lo que le permitía ver las bien formadas curvas de la chica. Raku tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener su mirada alejada de la puerta.

Marika se ducho y después de unos minutos salió del baño, anunciando "Rakkun! estoy lista, qué tal me veo?"

En este momento el corazón del joven se detuvo, sus ojos no creían lo que veían.

Marika vestía un ajustado vestido de enfermera blanco con orillas rojas, un escote pronunciado que exponía sus suaves pechos de forma voluptuosa, una sensual minifalda lo suficientemente corta para que se viera la curvatura de sus pompis, medias blancas que recorrían sus largas piernas terminando en sus suaves muslos y todo adornado por el largo y hermoso cabello naranja de la chica totalmente suelto.

Y para darle el "coup de grâce" al joven, la chica giró dejando que el aire levantara su falda, mostrando por unas milésimas de segundo su perfecto trasero y unas lindas panties blancas.

Como si fuera caricatura de los 40s a Raku casi se le salían los ojos de las órbitas y el corazón ante semejante panorámica, sólo pudo responder con un grito "TACHIBANA!" se detuvo un segundo recuperó el aliento y continuó "qué diablos estás vistiendo!?"

"No te gusta? o prefieres el de policía? el de princesa es lindo también" dijo Marika de manera traviesa.

"N-no es solo que... deja de jugar con mi corazón Tachibana!" Raku quien ya estaba más rojo que un tomate se tapó la cara con las manos pero no sin dejar espacio suficiente entre sus dedos para poder apreciar a la chica una vez más.

"Fufu~ solo con ver tu cara sonrojada valió la pena" sonrió traviesamente con una mirada coqueta la enfermera Marika.

"Suficiente, voy a darme una ducha, solo... ponte una bata encima mientras se seca nuestra ropa" dijo Raku ocultándose en la baño de los coqueteos de la chica.

"Oh vamos Rakkun no seas tan aburrido" dijo viendo como el joven aventaba la puerta del baño, encerrándose. Sin más que hacer, Marika obedeció, tomó una bata y se la puso encima de su lindo vestido de enfermera.

*Ring ring* sonó el timbre del celular del chico que aun yacía en la mojada chaqueta y como acababa de entrar al baño, la linda enfermera tomó el celular, deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla y fue recibida por una enfurecida voz.

"RAKU! donde rayos estas?" se escuchó de inmediato al otro lado de la línea, era Chitoge, se le escuchaba molesta.

"Hola Gorila-san, Raku-sama está ocupado ahora mismo" contestó Marika con un tono burlón.

"Marika, por que estas contestando tu? donde esta Raku?" pregunto la rubia.

"El..." Marika se sentó en la cama, cruzó las piernas y entonces noto la puerta semitransparente del baño que dejaba ver a un Raku a medio desvestir, la chica le dedicó una lujuriosa mirada y continuó hablando "se está preparando para la mejor velada de nuestras vidas, pero no te preocupes Gorila-san, yo me encargare de cuidarlo por ti" dijo Marika esbozando una malvada sonrisa.

"Marika si le haces algo a mi Darling nunca te lo perdonaré" dijo Chitoge en tono casi amenazador.

"Oh qué dices Raku-sama, que el baño está listo? voy enseguida, lo siento Kirisaki-san pero Raku me espera, adeu!".

"Marika espera un seg-*Piii*" Lo siento Kirisaki-san pero esta noche el es mio penso Marika colgando el celular y poniendolo en modo "silencioso" para no tener más interrupciones indeseadas.

La chica siguió observando al joven, esperando a que entrara a la ducha, y entonces hizo su movimiento.

"Raku-sama! voy a entrar" dijo Marika abriendo la puerta del baño.

"Woah! Tachibana? Espera estás loca!" gritó sorprendido el chico, que por suerte alcanzo una toalla que enrollo en su cintura para cubrir su trasero y sus partes nobles.

"Solo quería ayudar a lavarte la espalda" a la chica poco le importaba la opinión del joven quien entró de todas maneras.

Mojado y avergonzado, Raku escondio su mirada a una esquina de la ducha "Estoy bien gracias, ya me he lavado la espalda solo" Raku escuchaba como entre el agua que caía, los pasos de la chica se acercaban.

"Auu~ Rakkun, no tienes porqué ser tímido después de todo antes solíamos bañarnos juntos"

"Eso fue cuando eramos niños, y ahora sal de aquí!" el chico solo podía escuchar el desvestir de la chica y la ropa cayendo al suelo, luego el sonido de la puerta de la ducha abriéndose, cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

"Rakkun" dijo Marika quien por su voz el chico dedujo estaba parada justo detrás de él.

El corazón del chico latía con intensidad. Aún no se recuperaba del shock con lo del sexy vestido enfermera y ahora esto. Sin opciones decidió aceptar la oferta de la chica, tal vez así acabaría más rápido la "pesadilla".

"Esta bien, esta bien, haz lo que quieras, pero date prisa" dijo nerviosamente, aún sosteniendo con sus manos la toalla que cubría su decencia.

"Yay!, gracias Rakkun" tomo la esponja y la enjabono.

Marika estaba en el paraíso, lentamente empezó a tallar la enorme y bien trabajada espalda del joven quien aún seguía con la mirada en la esquina como niño castigado.

"Ahora date la vuelta" le ordenó tomándolo de los brazos y obligándolo a girar.

"Que, no espera!" Raku forcejeo pero cuando sintió la esponja recorrer sus abdominales, acabó aceptando.

Raku no tenía precisamente el cuerpo de Adonis, pero se defendia. La chica deslizó la esponja lentamente sobre los abdominales del joven, subiendo hasta su pecho y volviendo a bajar. Las caricias mandaban shocks eléctricos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, haciendo hincapié en su entrepierna.

Marika derrepente tiraba miradas al rostro del joven, quien aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados. En este momento empezó a sentir celos, celos de la estúpida gorila quien podía disfrutar de estas delicias cuando quisiera. No se lo merece pensó.

Marika terminó de tallar al joven, esperó unos segundos y después con una voz calmada y serena reto al chico "Rakkun... Abre tus ojos".

"Que!? Estas loca!?" contestó el chico sabía que si abría sus ojos y la veía desnuda, su cerebro explotaría dentro de su cabeza.

"No seas tímido Rakkun..." Marika dejo salir una risa traviesa "Fufu~ pero bueno, eso es algo que me gusta de ti, eres tan puro".

Y con eso el joven tuvo suficiente, su corazón no podía más "Eso es todo, me salgo de aquí!". Quiso escaparse por un lado de la chica pero al no poder ver, la empujo sin querer tirándola al suelo.

"Kyah!" gimio al caer.

"Tachibana! lo siento estas bien?" el chico preocupado de haberla lastimado no tuvo más opción que de abrir los ojos y ver que para su sorpresa la chica vestía un lindo bikini blanco "Espera... estás vistiendo un traje de baño?" preguntó atónito.

"Fufu~ decepcionado?" se burló Marika guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

"N-no es que yo..." el chico se ruborizó aún más, pero en un momento de descuido dejó caer la toalla que cubría sus partes nobles al suelo.

La chica instantáneamente clavó sus ojos naranjas en la entrepierna del chico abriendolos como platos y sólo pronunció "wow".

Raku recogió la toalla, se volvió a cubrir y salió del baño más rojo de lo que era humanamente posible, Marika se quedó sentada en la ducha sonriendo con una mirada lasciva.

Momentos después Marika salió vistiendo su bata y para su mala suerte el chico también vestía la suya, sentado al borde de la cama con una cara de enojo.

"Raku-sama, lo siento, no estás enojado verdad?".

"Marika... sólo olvidemoslo quieres, aquí no ha pasado nada" Raku respiro hondo tratando de calmar su corazón "Voy a llamar a Chitoge para decirle que estamos bien".

"Ahh, no te molestes, ya hable con ella cuando estabas en la ducha, le dije que estámos bien".

"Oh enserio? gracias".

"Sip y tambien ya he llamado a Honda y dice que pasará por nosotros en un unas horas".

"Genial, ahora solo habrá que esperarla". Raku estaba sorprendido de lo diligente que era la chica.

En lo que esperaban la pareja decidió ordenar comida y se sentaron en la cama a cenar. Afuera estaba anocheciendo, la lluvia caía con fuerza, se escuchaba el viento golpear en las calles, truenos y relámpagos se daban de un momento a otro repetidamente.

Terminaron su cena y aun sentados en la cama Raku sugirió "Por qué no vemos un película en lo que esperamos?" tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor.

Como era de esperarse la programación de un "love hotel" no es muy familiar que digamos, imagenes de chicas con poca ropa salieron de la pantalla.

*Pfff* el chico escupió su bebida de la sorpresa.

"Raku-sama! No veas!" Marika salto encima del joven, apretujandole los pechos en la cara. A pesar de estar escondidos bajo la bata, el chico tuvo tiempo de disfrutar su divinidad, su suavidad era puro placer. Y la dulce fragancia que emanaba de su cuerpo, veneno para su corazón.

La chica tomó el control y apago el televisor "No debes de ver eso Rakkun, para eso me tienes a mi"

"Ok lo siento ya entendi, bajate de mi por favor!"

Marika se bajó de encima del chico, sentándose en la cama.

"Gracias por lo de hoy Rakkun, tenía mucho que no me divertía tanto" dijo Marika con una tierna sonrisa.

"Se nota que te divertiste, te la pasaste el dia jugando conmigo y mi pobre corazón de adolescente"

"Fufu~ sabes que lo hago porque te quiero"

La conversacion siguio durante otro rato, afuera ya había anochecido, la lluvia aún caía pero con más calma.

"Rakkun quieres ver algo divertido?".

"Uh?".

Marika presiono un boton en un enorme control remoto y la cama empezó a vibrar.

*Brrr brrr* "te dije que no tocaras nada!" Raku la ragaño una vez mas.

"Fufu~" la chica rió y dijo "menti, eso no era lo que quería mostrarte, si no esto"

Marika volvió a presionar un botón en el control y la cama dejó de vibrar, luego presiono otro de los botones provocando que las luces del cuarto bajaron su intensidad como a un 20%, dejando a la habitación en la penumbra y antes de que Raku pudiera hacer nada, Marika lo empujo acostandolo en la cama y se sentó encima de él, poniendo sus caderas justo en su entrepierna.

El joven tragó saliva ante la temeridad de la chica y dijo nervioso "Tachibana"

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y entonces la chica dijo de manera sensual "Entonces Rakkun... deberíamos hacerlo?"

"Tachibana, deja de jugar, esto no es divertido"

"En serio porque a tu cuerpo no parece disgustarle..." la chica hizo un movimiento con sus caderas frotando su trasero en la creciente entrepierna del chico "quiero decir" después deslizó sus manos acariciando su pecho "mira lo rápido que late tu corazón".

Esto era demasiado para el joven, los coqueteos de la chica hicieron que su estado de alerta subiera a DEFCON 2, intentó levantarse pero la chica lo empujo nuevamente contra la cama.

"Por favor, déjame estar un poco más aquí, te lo ruego" la chica se recostó en su pecho.

Ante tal ruego Raku permanecio inmovil.

Marika subió a la altura del rostro del joven y descanso su cabeza junto a la de él, quien tenía la mirada fija al techo del espejo, se tomó un momento y entonces se acercó a su oído y le susurro "Te amo Raku".

"..."

"..."

Raku abrió sus ojos de golpe, baba escurriendo por su boca, Marika aun seguía recostada ronroneando como gatito sobre él. Se había quedado dormido.

"Marika!" el chico sacudió a la bella durmiente "Tachibana, nos quedamos dormidos!"

"Uhm? Rakkun? Otro ratito más por favor" la chica con su alborotado cabello naranja se levantó lentamente, estirando los brazos y tallandose los ojos.

"Ya amaneció y parece que la lluvia ya se detuvo, sera mejor que salgamos de aquí"

El chico sin clip alcanzó su celular para ver la hora, 8:17am, "Maldición, apresúrate Tachibana, tenemos que ir a la escuela!"

La pareja se levantó, se cambiaron y salieron del hotel.

Mientras caminaban saliendo del hotel, Raku tomo a la chica por los hombros y clavó su mirada en sus enormes ojos naranjas, Marika devolvió el cumplido "Marika, escúchame y escúchame atentamente, nada pasó esta noche de acuerdo? Yo pase por ti, empezó a llover así que te deje en tu casa y yo me retire a la mía. Entendido? si Chitoge, tu padre o alguna de las chicas se enteran, estamos muertos... bueno más bien yo pero lo entiendes verdad"

"Entonces debería borrar las fotos que publique en mi instagram?"

Su rostro en un segundo paso de la calma a la sorpresa "Que hiciste queee!?"

"Bromeo bromeo Rakkun, esas fotos son para mi colección privada"

"No que colección ni que nada borralas!. Oye que no dijiste ayer que Honda vendría por nosotros?"

Marika se puso un dedo en el mentón y le contestó "Mhm? Supongo que debió haberse entretenido con algo, veamos, Yoko!" con solo mencionar su nombre, Honda la guardaespaldas de Marika apareció de entre las sombras.

"A sus órdenes" respondió la misteriosa ninja haciendo una reverencia.

"Qué? Honda-san? De dónde rayos..." el chico sorprendido.

"Y aquí está ella, qué suerte verdad" sonrió Marika.

Raku estrechó sus ojos "Si... debí haberlo sabido, ella estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo verdad" Marika se la jugo una vez más.

"No se a que te refieres Rakkun" dijo Marika con una expresión de inocencia en los ojos, que no consiguió engañar ni por un instante al chico.

"Olvidalo, bien tengo que irme Tachibana, Honda, por favor cuida de ella".

Honda sin decir una palabra asentio con la cabeza.

"Nos vemos Tachibana, te veo en la escuela".

"Hey y mi beso de despedida!" dijo Marika viendo alejarse al chico.

El joven corrió una cuantas calles y entonces *Brrr Brrr* sintió la vibración de su celular, lo sacó y leyó la pantalla; 14 llamadas perdidas de Chitoge, 2 de Onodera y otra de Tsugumi, estoy muerto pensó, pero aparte había un mensaje recién enviado de Marika, deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla y abrió el mensaje quedándose boquiabierto.

El mensaje traía una foto adjunta en la que se le veía dormido en la cama del hotel y a Marika abrazandolo, con la cabeza recargada en la suya.

El chico tomó aire y gritó "TACHIBANAAA!"


	8. jealous

"Así que, creen poder ayudarnos?" pregunto Onodera con una mirada tímida y su sonrisa angelical.

"Por supuesto, dejanoslo a nosotros" Raku contestó con firmeza empujando su pecho hacia fuera con orgullo.

Onodera les paso la voz de que una kohai suya necesitaba ayuda con la mudanza de sus cosas, la chica estaba excitada porque por fin saldría de la casa de sus padres a su propio departamento. Pero como no tenía amigos varones, acudió a su senpai por ayuda. Raku y Shuu aceptaron y pronto las demás chicas se les unieron.

Ya en la casa de la kohai, Raku y Shuu se encargaron de los muebles pesados, mientras las chicas de las pequeñeces. Lentamente sacaron, sillones, escritorios, una cama, entre otros muebles.

El problema es que estamos en verano, las temperaturas subían hasta los 40°C y con una humedad del 90%. ' _Gracias calentamiento global'_ pensó Raku, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

No aguantando más el calor, el joven se quitó la camiseta, dejando ver su torso fuerte y varonil; que tal vez aun no llegaba a la altura de Adonis, pero las clases de kendo ya le habían dejado unos abdominales bien esculpidos.

Marika gustosa se lanzó encima del joven, chuleandolo a cada momento, y no era tan obvio pero las otras chicas presentes también lanzaron miradas furtivas llenas de deseo. Pero desgraciadamente esto no le cayó muy bien a cierta rubia, quien irritada, tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

Al finalizar el primer día, la mitad de las cosas estaban ya de camino a su nuevo hogar, los chicos se despidieron, pero al parecer la rubia necesitaba ayuda con un asunto 'privado', así que se llevó al heredero yakuza prácticamente a rastras.

Al día siguiente se volvieron a encontrar para continuar con la mudanza. Chitoge y Raku llegaron juntos ese dia, al joven yakuza se le veía pálido, exhausto, como si su alma se hubiese ido, y con unas ojeras negras como si no hubiera dormido en un millón de años.

Shuu como buen observador que es, entendió perfectamente la situación y en cuanto se quedaron a solas, prefabrico una sonrisa de pervertido de manicomio y empezó a indagar.

"Mmfufu~ se ve que te fue bien anoche, picaron" le dijo con una risilla traviesa.

"Permiso para hablar libremente" codigo clave para conversaciones 18+ entre camaradas.

"Concedido" le respondió con firmeza el general Shuu.

"Anoche..." Raku tomó una pausa respiró hondo y continuó "Fue increíble, apenas pude dormir nada, nunca la había visto tan agresiva, estoy lleno de moretones, arañazos y mordidas. Casi tuve que venir en silla de ruedas, me dejó hecho polvo"

No lo malentiendan, Raku es bastante bueno en su deber, pero el problema es que Chitoge tiene la estamina de un maratonista olímpico, si ella lo deseaba podía durar días en el acto, y el joven se bofea subiendo la colina caminó a la escuela.

La sonrisa de Shuu se agudizó aún más.

"Por supuesto que se iba poner así, está marcando su territorio, después de las miradas que te lanzaron las chicas ayer, se siente celosa" le dijo con un tono de sabelotodo.

Raku meneó la cabeza y encogió imperceptiblemente de hombros.

"Realmente no entiendo como piensan las mujeres"

La mudanza siguió y después de un rato finalmente terminaron de empacar y subir todas las cosas al camión, el joven yakuza sólo pensaba en irse a descansar, le faltaba una buena noche de sueño.

Pero apenas se despedían cuando la rubia del listón rojo lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo una vez más.

"Espera un segundo, tu no vas a ningun lado, necesito que me sigas ayudando... con lo de ayer. Voy a recoger mis cosas y nos vamos" su domadora le ordenó, después volvió a entrar a la casa.

Shuu quien de nuevo observo la situación, rió y se burló.

"Mmfufu~ buena suerte hermano, la vas a necesitar. Ya lo puedo ver en el periódico de mañana, primera página, 'Joven local muere por Snu-snu'"

"Ya cállate" le respondió con desden.


	9. 229

Después de los eventos sucedidos en Tenku plateau, la vida del grupo volvía lentamente a la normalidad.

Chitoge volvió a la escuela donde todos los chicos de la clase estaban felices de verla de nuevo, avergonzada pidió disculpas por su comportamiento egoísta, por haberse ido a América de esa manera y haberlos preocupado.

Onodera, a pesar de haber sido rechazada por Raku, siguió siendo ella misma. Aceptó su relación con Chitoge y ahora los apoya incondicionalmente.

Marika empezó asistir a su tratamiento en el hospital, se le veía algo deprimida porque según ella "ya no podrá jugar tanto con Raku como lo hacía antes", pero los demás se alegraron de que por fin se enfocará en mejorar su salud.

Tsugumi le explico al grupo que las locuras de Claude, se debían a que tenía la idea de casarla con Chitoge, para que así juntas liderarán al grupo. Su plan se fue al garete cuando por fin se enteró de que Tsugumi es una chica. Por cierto resultó que Claude siempre supo sobre la falsa relación de la pareja, pero ahora que es real, no le quedó más remedio que aceptarla.

Para la sorpresa de todos Shuu y Ruri empezaron a salir, como siempre actuaron como polos opuestos, nadie lo veía venir. Pero todos se alegraron por ellos, parece que eso de "compañeros de gafas" dio sus frutos.

Finalmente llegamos a Raku, quien escondido de sus amigos, se encontraba recostado en una banca de la azotea, repasando lo sucedido.

Su pesado estado de meditación, se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de la azotea, que se abrió de golpe. Y bajo el umbral, relumbraron las gafas de un joven de cabello café claro.

"Rakkyuun! Como va la vida en el paraíso hermano? ya se besaron? los bebés para cuando?" era Shuu con su característica mueca de gato y su voz juguetona.

"Hey Shuu" fue la tajante y sería respuesta de Raku.

Como si fuera un sabueso buscando narcóticos, el joven de lentes rápidamente olio el melancólico ambiente.

"Cielos… Aun sigues con eso, ya llevan toda la semana así no? Kirisaki-san y tu, deberían de estar felices, por fin tiene la oportunidad de estar juntos, sin ataduras ni mentiras"

Raku sumido en sus pensamientos, dio un largo suspiro.

"Es... complicado sabes…"

Shuu se recargo en el barandal de la azotea y cruzó sus brazos, acentuando su modo serio.

"Dejate de suspiros y háblalo conmigo entonces. Déjame adivinar, te preocupan los sentimientos de Onodera y Tachibana?"

"..."

Para Shuu, ese silencio fue un signo de confirmación.

"Hermano, tu eres el único que se está complicando la vida, ellas son más fuertes de lo que crees, apuesto a que ambas ya están pensando en su futuro, y tu aquí con una cara triste, lamentándote"

"Realmente lo crees?"

"Por su puesto" tomó una pausa y continuo "Y que ahí con Kirisaki-san? no será que… te estas arrepintiendo?"

Raku hizo mala cara, como si se hubiera ofendido por la pregunta.

"Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida, la amo" fue su firme respuesta "Es sólo que... no se que pasa, me pongo nervioso, nunca antes había tenido una novia, al menos no una real…"

"De qué hablas? deja de pensarlo tanto y sólo se tu mismo! han estado practicando como salir durante dos años, es hora de la acción, sal ahí y quierela, besala, hagan bebés"

Raku esbozo una sonrisa ante los comentarios de su amigo.

"Gracias Shuu"

A la salir de clases el heredero yakuza espero a la rubia en las puertas de la escuela, pasaron unos minutos y por fin apareció, caminando lentamente entre el alumnado, cabizbaja, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Sin tapujos, se acercó de frente y la llamó.

"Chitoge!"

"Raku..." le respondió con una mirada sincera.

Los dos se quedaron viéndose como un par de bobos, seguido por un incómodo y largo silencio.

"Chit-" "Hey" se interrumpieron uno al otro.

"Oh lo sie-" "Perdo-" una vez más.

"Lo siento" "Haha tonto" ambos rieron ante su torpeza.

"Tu primero" dijo Raku.

"No tu primero" le respondió Chitoge.

Finalmente el chico del clip suspiro y empezó.

"Está bien, escucha uhm... siento haber estado tan extraño esta semana… yo… no sé qué me pasa, he estado pensando sobre nuestra relación, preocupado por Tachibana, sintiéndome mal por Onodera…mi mente es un desastre"

"Entonces? estás seguro de que quieres estar conmigo?" pregunto la rubia.

Raku meneo su cabeza ante la tonta pregunta.

"Pero qué locuras dices… ramen?"

"Tu pagas" le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Caminaron juntos al restaurant y en el camino torpemente rozaban sus manos, como queriendo hacer algo pero ninguno de los dos tiene el valor para completarlo.

"Se hombre idiota" ligeramente sonrojada, Chitoge murmuró.

"Tienes razón" le contestó el chico quien se armó de valor y tomó la mano de la chica, apretandola con fuerza.

El sonrojo de ambos subió a un 200% y siguieron caminando juntos tomados de la mano.


	10. sara-chan

Los nervios se sentían en el aire en la preparatoria Bonyari, los exámenes del primer trimestre estaban justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Así que para ayudar a los más lentos como Raku y Marika, saliendo de la escuela los chicos decidieron reunirse en la mansión yakuza para estudiar.

Al llegar el heredero yakuza, quien se había adelantado para prepararlo todo, atendió la puerta.

"Raku-sama!" grito Marika dando un salto hacia el joven pero no sin antes de que Chitoge la pescara en el aire como si fuera un pequeño gato y la bajara de nuevo en su lugar.

"Comportate Marika!, prácticamente estamos aquí por tu culpa, deberías de guardar toda esa energía para estudiar y no para molestar a mi Darling" Chitoge frunciendo el ceño, la regaño.

"Que aguafiestas Gorila-san, es solo que no todos los días se puede ver a mi Rakkun vistiendo su kimono" dijo Marika mirando a Raku de forma lujuriosa y con saliva escurriendo de su boca.

"Ojou-sama tiene razón Tachibana, todo lo que haces es jugar, enfócate en tus estudios" la reprendió Tsugumi.

"Bueno bueno, porque no nos calmamos todos y dejamos de discutir" Onodera con una sonrisa nerviosa actuó de árbitro.

Raku suspiro y dijo "Tan enérgica como siempre Tachibana… hey chicas pasen dentro ya tengo todo listo, síganme" les dio la bienvenida.

"Hey Darling, ha por cierto, Maiko-kun me mandó un mensaje en el camino y dijo que Ruri y él llegarán un poco más tarde, parece que siguen atareados con lo del club de natación"

"Con lo del torneo que viene y los nuevos miembros del club, se ve que la tienen difícil... bueno la verdad es que aquí también surgió un pequeño problema"

"Mhm? Problema?" Chitoge no sabía de lo que Raku hablaba, así que inclinó su cuello con duda.

"Verán los de mi clan salieron a una reunión y uno de mis chicos no tuvo con quien dejar a su hija, así que me ofrecí para cuidarla" dijo el chico del clip mientras encaminaba a las chicas a su cuarto.

"No sabia que te llevaras bien con los niños Ichijou-kun" comento Onodera.

"Tu cuidando niños? Si no fuera por Ojou no podrías hacerte cargo de los animales del refugio" Tsugumi le dijo cruelmente.

"Eso dolió Tsugumi… pero lo bueno es que Sara es…" el joven se tomó un segundo, como buscando la palabra adecuada "bueno lo que importa es que en el fondo es una buena niña, ahora mismo está en mi cuarto vamos".

Al deslizar la puerta del cuarto, las chicas inmediatamente notaron a la pequeña niña de overol, peinado de colas y mirada seria, sentada en el suelo coloreando un dibujo.

Los ojos de Chitoge brillaron como si hubiera descubierto un precioso tesoro "Waah! Es tan linda, Sara verdad? que dibujas Sara-chan?" le pregunto acercandose a la niña.

"Tu!" la niña gritó señalando a los chicas que entraban en el cuarto.

"Yo?" Chitoge parpadeo confundida apuntandose a sí misma con el dedo.

"Si! ustedes jugaran conmigo!" la niña con un tono mandón les ordenó como si fuera la dueña del lugar.

"Podemos jugar un rato con ella verdad, de todos modos tenemos que esperar a Ruri y Shuu" Chitoge pregunto volteando a ver a los demás.

"Me da igual" "Suena divertido" "Claro" los chicos concordaron, dejaron sus mochilas en una esquina del cuarto y se sentaron junto a la niña.

"Sara-chan quieres que juguemos a las muñecas?" Chitoge tomó una muñeca que se encontraba en el suelo y se la mostró a la niña.

"No!" Sara tomó la muñeca y la lanzó al suelo destruyendola en pedazos "las muñecas ya no están de moda, jugaremos a la casita!" ordenó ante la mirada atónita del grupo quien sólo se limitó a observar.

Chitoge tartamudeo por la sorpresa "L-la c-casita? Suena genial, veamos yo seré…" dijo levantando el mentón al aire de forma pensativa.

"No!" grito "Onii-chan será mi papá, yo seré yo y la mamá será…" la niña empezó a escanear con la mirada a las chicas del cuarto.

"Sara-chan! puedo ser yo la mamá?" Marika se acercó rogando.

"No! la mamá sera… ella!" señalo a Tsugumi.

Tsugumi inmediatamente empezó a ponerse colorada y gritó con sorpresa "Queee!? Y-yo como madre? Ichijou Raku como padre, los dos c-casados, s-siendo padres, ha-haciendo bebés…" la mente de la peliazul voló sin riendas, vio su vida entera con el joven: su vestido blanco en la boda; sus hijos, decenas de mini-rakus y mini-tsugumis corriendo en su enorme hogar; incluso en la vejez, sentados en una mecedora tomando té, ambos llenos de arrugas. "No yo no puedo, esto… esto esta mal!, lo mejor sería que la madre fuera Ojou!".

"No!" grito Sara con fuerza "tú serás la mamá y punto, las mamás tienen que tener las bubies grandes"

Mirando a la nada, los ojos de la peliazul perdieron su brillo, maldiciendo en su mente a sus pechos gigantes. Las demás chicas sintieron una punzada de irritación, pensaron _Si tan sólo fueran más grande_ s.

Sara continuo "Y tú serás la chica de la panadería a quien extorsionamos y que también es la amante de papá en secreto" Sara señaló a Onodera.

"Amante? De Ichijou kun?" Contesto Onodera con un ligero ruborizado. En su mente se imaginó trabajando en la pequeña panadería cuando de repente el yakuza Raku tiro la puerta de una patada. Vistiendo un kimono con el pecho abierto dejando ver su varonil torso lleno de tatuajes, una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y su afilada katana a su lado. El mafioso tomo a la chica de la cintura apretandola contra sus músculos, "Vine por el pan" dijo el mafioso acercando su labios lentamente a los de ella.

La fantasía de la chica del mechón largo fue interrumpida por Marika quien replicó "No! Yo quiero ser la amante!" agitando los brazos hacia berrinche, como si fuera un niño.

"No! tú serás su secretaria quien está secretamente enamorado de papá"

"Me gusta!" Marika acepto esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción, imaginandose al temido jefe yakuza Raku sentado en su enorme escritorio de la base yakuza. Se deslizan las puerta de la habitación y en el umbral aparece la secretaria Marika vistiendo una blusa blanca desabotonada hasta la mitad mostrando sus encantos, una corta mini falda negra tipo tubo que entonaba sus caderas y sus lindos lentes rectangulares "vine a darle su masaje jefe" dijo la secretaria. Raku se recargo en su silla e hizo un solo movimiento rápido con sus ojos señalando su entrepierna, Marika lo noto y dijo "tan directo como siempre, deje me encargo de eso", se inco a sus pies y...

"Espera Sara-chan qué clase de casita mafiosa es esta y por que Raku tiene tantas amantes" pregunto la rubia no muy feliz al ver el desarrollo del juego.

"Bueno su padre es un yakuza, así que supongo que es cosa de familia…" Raku explico.

"Silencio!, tú serás uhm... Ha ya se! el perro" Sara dijo inocentemente.

En la mente de la rubia apareció un "Golden Retriever" con un listón rojo amarrado al cuello, lo que la puso furiosa "Qué fue lo que dijiste!" dijo con una sonrisa distorsionada y con el cabello ondeando hacia arriba como serpiente.

"Oi Chitoge cálma! ella solo es una niña, sólo sigamosle el juego, si?".

"Fufu~ tal vez un gorila le agrade más" con una risilla malévola Marika se burló.

"Tachibana deja de burlarte, lo estás empeorando!" Raku intentó calmar a la chicas.

Chitoge respiro profundamente calmandose y dijo con un aire de preocupación en su voz "S-sara-chan porque mejor no jugamos otra cosa, esto es demasiado…" .

"No! Y ahora empecemos a jugar!" la niña ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

Después de la acalorada discusión los chicos no tuvieron elección que seguirle el juego a la niña y es que esta no parecía tomar un no por respuesta.

"E-estoy en casa querida" Raku entro al cuarto.

"B-bienvenido a casa querido, como estuvo tu dia?" para entrar más en personaje

Tsugumi vestia un lindo delantal.

A la adorable pareja se le veía ligeramente enrojecidos de la vergonzosa situación y nerviosos porque nunca pensaron que tendrían que actuar de semejante manera con Chitoge como testigo.

"Bien como siempre".

"Siéntate y descansa querido la cena está casi lista".

Raku se sentó junto a Sara "Y como esta mi niña favorita, qué tal la escuela?".

*Tch* chasqueo con su lengua "Horrible como siempre papá, me mandaron a la dirección por golpear a los inútiles de mi salon y me quitaron el dinero que les había robado".

"Sara te dije que dejaras de bulear a tus compañeros!".

"Son una bola de perdedores, se lo merecen... oye papá no piensas besar a mamá?".

"Hey esperen! No hay necesidad de tomárselo tan en serio verdad?" Chitoge intervino.

"Shhh! Silencio" Sara siseo "los perros no hablan".

Chitoge aceptó de mala gana, sentada de brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, se quedó callada.

"Quien es un buen perro, tenga su banana" se burlo Marika.

Chitoge y Marika se vieron con hostilidad y entonces empezaron a pelearse jalándose de las mejillas con ojos llorosos mientras se arañaban entre ellas como si fueran gatos.

Al verlas heredero yakuza meneo la cabeza y suspiro "Cielos supongo que no tengo elección, dejamelo a mi querida".

Raku se acercó a la peliazul, la tomó de los hombros y acercó su rostro lentamente, mientras las otra chicas observaban.

"Espera, que haces! No estoy lista" Tsugumi volteaba de lado a lado sonrojándose cada vez más, esquivando la penetrante mirada del chico.

El chico tomó las mejillas de la chica con sus manos para evitar que se moviera y dijo con un tono serio "Tsugumi" las palabras fulminaron a la guardaespaldas quien perdió la fuerza y cerró sus ojos, aceptando lo que estuviera por venir. Las chicas del cuarto detuvieron su pelea y vieron atentas la escena, Onodera se tapó la boca con las manos de la sorpresa, Chitoge estaba apunto de saltar en medio de los dos y entonces… el joven se acercó chocó sus mejillas con las de la chica y trono un beso *Chuu*.

Sara levantó una ceja y se quejó "Que clase de miserable beso fue ese papá?".

"Esta bien es suficiente, continuemos!" dijo el chico avergonzado.

"Papá, la chica de la panadería vino a pagarnos la cuota del mes".

Onodera quien seguía embobada con la escena del beso reaccionó acercandose cabizbaja y en un tono nervioso dijo "Ah sí Uhm, hola vine a traerles su dinero, po-por favor no golpeen a mi familia".

"Onodera no tienes por que escucharla, no somos esa clase de familia!".

"Oye papá! Mis amigos te vieron besando a la chica de la panadería, eso significa que voy a tener un hermanito?".

"E-estoy e-embarazada con un hijo de Ichijou!" Onodera puso las manos sobre su vientre.

"Eso no es verdad, es un malentendido!" se excuso Raku.

Furiosa Tsugumi intervino "Ichijou Raku… como te atreves a engañar a Ojo- digo a engañarme a mi… castigo divino!" un aura oscura la rodeo.

"Espera Tsugumi es solo un jueg- guah- gooh-" Raku no pudo ni terminar de hablar antes de ser molido a golpes por la peliazul.

Marika con sus lentes rectangulares entró a la escena "Raku-sama! Vine de la oficina a traerte el dine- Raku-sama! que te paso? Que haces magullado en el piso, acaso te maltrato tu esposa de nuevo?" se sentó junto al chico, levantó su cabeza y la descanso en sus piernas. La chica con el clip en forma de caléndula empezó a acariciar el cabello del magullado joven "Raku-sama la verdad es que tengo que confesarte algo, he estado enamorada de ti desde el momento en que te conoci, te amo".

"Fiuu~ Eres todo un casanova papá, yo creo que solo estas jugando con todas estas mujeres, no es hora ya de que elijas a mi nueva madre, después de todo es evidente que mamá y tu ya no se llevan bien, todo lo que hace es golpearte".

"Si venga Raku-sama, abandona a esa bruja flácida y escapate conmigo".

"A quien le dices flácida!" Tsugumi dijo irritada.

"Y-yo creo que Ichijou se merece alguien que lo trate bien" dijo Onodera tímidamente.

"Ohh~ estas diciendo que también vas a pelear por el Onodera-san, pense que ya te habías dado por vencida" Marika la tentó.

"No, se va quedar conmigo porque soy su esposa!, lo arreglaremos como pareja"

Raku quien se veía angustiado por la disputa, no sabía qué decir.

Entonces Chitoge se puso de pie y con súbita energía exclamó "PAREN YA! Se va quedar conmigo porque yo soy su verdadera novia" dijo ruborizándose al máximo.

Antes declaración tan audaz todos se sonrojaron.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y Shuu apareció con Ruri "Yooo chicos siento la tardan- uh? Por que todos están tan rojos, sucedió algo? chicos?".

-Mejor dime como te fue en la escuela hoy?

-Tch odio la escuela, todos son unos tontos, cuando sea grande me casare con un hombre rico y tendre la vida arreglada…

y papá siempre esta ocupado por eso nunca me ayuda con las tareas… -Decía Sara con una voz débil apunto de derramar lágrimas

-Sara-chan… yo se que tu padre pasa mucho tiempo ocupado así que si necesitas ayuda con tus tareas siempre puedes venir conmigo

papá Raku! Ahora que la aburrida de tu esposa se ha ido porque no pasamos tiempo a solas

papá, por que no acabas con todo esto de una vez por todas y eliges a mi nueva mamá

-No realmente, me odian tanto como los animales del refugio… -contestaba Raku con una cara de deprimido

-Que lindo nombre Sara-chan

-Nos la hemos pasado toda la tarde dibujando y viendo television

-Eso no es bueno, las niñas tiene que jugar cosas de niñas, Sara-chan que tal si jugamos a las muñecas?


	11. headache

Todo estaba en la oscuridad, no había ni un sonido, olor, recuerdo, nada. Estaba en el limbo. Sólo podía sentir una sensación de placer peleando contra una de dolor, como el bien contra el mal, blanco contra negro, superman contra luthor. Lentamente todo empezó a venir a mi.

El sonido empezó a llegar primero, escuche el viento pasar entre las hojas de los árboles, el tronido de las ramas, el canto de algunas aves, el silbido del aire paseando por los prados. Pude sentir la paz y tranquilidad inundarme.

Aspire profundamente y había un aroma especial, un perfume, me volvía loco, me hipnotizaba, me rodeo estremeciendo partes innombrables de mi cuerpo.

Luego llegaron las sensaciones, mi nuca descansaba sobre un par de nubes, tan suaves como almohadas dignas de un rey. Pero más importante algo jugaba con mi cabello, se sentía como una mano; Se paseaba de lado a lado por mi cabellera, podía sentir el cariño, el afecto, el amor que me daban esos roses. Me mimaba. En momentos sus dedos tan delicados como la seda acariciaba tiernamente mis mejillas bajando hasta mi barbilla y después volvían a subir deslizándose por la comisura de mis labios.

Estaba en el paraíso.

Después de unos minutos de disfrutar estos placeres, estaba listo, las fuerzas volvían a mí, abrí mis ojos lentamente, a un milímetro por segundo.

Primero vi el hermoso cielo azul que me encandilaba con su luz, pájaros revoloteando en forma de V, una senda de nubes blancas esparcidas en el cielo. Después aparecieron unas verdes hojas de árbol colgando de unas ramas, que se meneaban con el viento. Mis párpados siguieron abriéndose y entonces los vi. En la parte superior de mis ojos, como dos redondos zepelines gigantes cubiertos por una tela blanca que caían como cascada de ellos, me daban sombra, que eran? quien sabe.

Entonces de en medio de las enormes montañas blancas apareció un rostro angelical, con su radiante pelo azul, sus hermosos ojos rojos y ese característico moño azul en su cabeza. Era Tsugumi.

Todo tuvo sentido, por fin entendí lo que pasaba, intente levantarme pero entonces ZAZ, como una estocada, una punzada de dolor me golpeó la cabeza.

"No te muevas" fueron las palabras que se formaron con su dulce voz. Entonces su brazo se movió descansando su mano sobre mi pecho y obligandome a recostarme de nuevo.

"Te golpeaste muy fuerte, Ojou fue a traer hielo" Tsugumi seguía con su mirada fija en mi.

No se por que pero se veia enorme, como si fuera una gigante, me intimidaba. Su perforante mirada escarbaba en mi corazón haciendo que bombeara más aprisa, el sentimiento hizo que la sangre se me subiera a la cabeza.

"Tsugumi" le dije.

"Realmente eres desafortunado Ichijou Raku. Estaba jugando voleibol con Ojou, y ella tan linda como siempre inicio con su saque halley" _Halley? como el cometa, por que rayos llamaría a su saque así?_ "yo lo recibí pero la fuerza fue tan grande que hizo que el balón saliera disparado al aire. Fui tras él pero cuando llegue te encontré tirado en un cráter en el piso" _Ahora entiendo porque_ "con el balón a un lado, tienes suerte de que el tiro de Ojou me haya llevado hasta ti" _Si, como sea._

"Tú sólo quédate descansando"

Sus palabras me encantaban como un hechizo, sin hacer objeción hice caso cerré los ojos y seguí disfrutando.


	12. reward

_Para que rayos tenemos que aprender esto, quiero decir, al final del día lo más probable es que nunca lo utilize en mi vida._

Estos eran los pensamientos del heredero yakuza, quien se encontraba sentado en una mesa en la desértica biblioteca de la escuela, exprimiendo su cerebro al máximo, tratando de sacar lógica del monton de numeros y letras que estaban escritos en su cuaderno cuadriculado.

*clank*

Mientras seguía mortificandose se escuchó el abrir de la puerta de vidrio de la biblioteca y tras ella apareció la hermosa rubia con su listón rojo y sus inexplicables mechones rosas. Raku la noto quedándose perplejo por su belleza, nunca se cansaba de verla. La rubia pasó su vista por el gran salón lleno de libros hasta que encontró su mirada con el chico, después caminó hacia el.

"Con que aquí estabas, qué lees?" se paró detrás del chico, descansó su mano en su hombro y acercó su rostro para ojear el contenido del cuaderno.

Eran los ejercicios de fisica que habían dejado de tarea el día anterior y el chico parecía no llevar mucho progreso, de hecho más bien nada de progreso.

La rubia suspiro.

"Debiste haberme dicho, quieres que te lo explique?" le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El joven sí pensó en pedir su ayuda pero por una vez quiso ver si su intelecto daba para resolver los ejercicios por sí solo.

"… por favor"

Pero como su cerebro fracasó estrepitosamente, el chico no tuvo más opción que tragarse su orgullo.

La rubia de los mechones rosas jalo una silla y la posiciono justo al lado del chico, tomó un lápiz, el cuaderno cuadriculado, lo abrió en una hoja en blanco y empezó a escribir un nuevo problema.

Con su perfecta caligrafía, elaboró un nuevo ejercicio. Lenta y detenidamente empezó a explicarle al chico del clip el procedimiento de como resolverlo.

"Entendiste?" le dedico una mirada a su confusa cara.

"Más o menos" contestó con un tono no muy convincente, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una pluma.

"Haber, ahora intentalo tu" volvió a la página con los ejercicios iniciales y le deslizó el cuaderno por la mesa, poniendoselo enfrente.

Raku una vez más intentó resolver los problemas.

Chitoge observó con ojos de preocupación cómo su frijol se esforzaba en vano tratando de resolver los ejercicios. Se pasaba los dedos entre el cabello en desesperación, hacía garabatos en el cuaderno, tecleaba la calculadora inútilmente como esperando que mágicamente la respuesta apareciera.

Entonces su rostro se iluminó con una idea para alentar al joven.

"Ah ya se!" *ahem* carraspeo para llamar su atención "Por cada ejercicio que resuelvas uhm…" escondió su rostro que se empezaba a sonrojar y en un tono de voz tímido murmuro "te voy a dar un beso"

*Pfff* el chico escupió saliva de la sorpresa y de inmediato su corazón se empezó a acelerar.

"H-hablas en s-serio?" tartamudeo sonrojado.

La rubia quien aún se encontraba escondiendo su rostro asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Raku trago saliva y enfoco su mirada al cuaderno en la mesa como si fuera su más grande némesis. Habían tres ejercicios frente a él, lo que significaban tres besos y creanlo, él quería esos besos.

La relación de la pareja avanzaba a buen paso, es sólo que su relación flaqueaba en el departamento de besos, era como si los dos eran demasiado tímidos o orgullosos en dar el primer paso. El joven necesitaba más de ese cariño, sus hormonas lo pedían.

Raku se lanzó a por todo y empezó a resolver los ejercicios, leyéndolos una y otra vez, escribía y borraba números, tecleaba su calculadora, ocasionalmente pasaba hoja en el cuaderno regresando al ejemplo que Chitoge le había puesto, aprendiendo de él.

Después de unos minutos finalizó.

"Creo que ya está" anunció pasandole el cuaderno.

"Dejame ver..."

La rubia se acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja, jalo el cuaderno y se concentró en los ejercicios.

"El primero está mal, se te olvido pasar la X" así como así, ni la calculadora ocupó, lo que es ser una genio.

' _Rayos'_ maldijo en su mente el chico, un beso menos.

"Pero el segundo y el tercero están correctos"

' _Yahooo!'_ Loteria.

Después llegó un momento de silencio, ambos bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

"Escucha…" se rasco con los dedos el cabello de la nuca "no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres" aunque fue su idea, el joven no quería obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

"Idiota…" la ruborizada rubia una vez más paseó su vista por la biblioteca, asegurándose de que no haya moros en la costa y entonces le ordenó "Cierra los ojos".

Raku trago saliva y obedeció, lentamente cerró sus párpados. Su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que no podía escuchar nada más.

Entonces la rubia se acercó y con sus delicadas manos lo tomó de las mejillas, plantando sus labios en su frente.

*chuu* trono el beso.

Fue un dulce beso que mando chispas que recorrieron todo su cuerpo, después la rubia bajó una mano, plantandole otro en su mejilla.

*chuu*

De alguna manera más intenso que el anterior, cálido, dulce, tierno.

El chico lentamente volvió a abrir sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro de la rubia frente a frente, podía sentir su respiración sobre su cara.

' _Al diablo con el premio, quiero más'_ pensó el chico, viendo directo a sus enormes ojos azules, se acercó lentamente, milimetro a milimetro. Pero esta vez apuntando al centro. La rubia hizo lo mismo, parece que también lo deseaba.

*clank*

Se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, que sobresaltó a la pareja lanzándolos de esquina a esquina de la biblioteca.

Eran Onodera y Miyamoto, quienes encontraron a la pareja actuando de manera extraña.

"Haha! Gracias por la ayuda Honey, ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos" Raku saltó por una ventana de la biblioteca y escapó a toda velocidad.

"Haha! De nada Darling, cuando quieras" Chitoge salió disparada por la puerta, atropellando todo en su camino.

"Sospechoso..." dijo Ruri estrechando sus ojos.

"Uh? Qué quieres decir" Onodera ladeo su cabeza y contestó confundida.

"Olvidalo"


	13. heat

El atardecer pintaba el cielo de naranja en la preparatoria Bonyari. Chitoge era la última que se encontraba en el salón de clases, guardando sus útiles escolares, preparándose para salir.

Se abrió la puerta corrediza del salón y parado en el umbral, el heredero yakuza, Raku.

Chitoge le dio una mirada sobre su hombro mientras seguía acomodando sus libros en su maleta.

"Hey Darling, siento la demora, dame un segundo y nos vamos"

El joven no dijo ni una palabra, caminó hacia ella, la tomó de la muñeca girandola con fuerza hacia el.

"Que? que pas-"

La sorprendida rubia no pudo terminar cuando el chico la interrumpió con un beso, saboreando y mordiendo sus labios. La agresividad del beso se elevó rápidamente, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad el chico introdujo su lengua entre los labios embistiendo a su desprevenida lengua, recorriendo cada rincón de su boca.

Al mismo tiempo sus manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Entraban bajo su falda y manoseaba sus muslos subiendo y apretando sus pompas, se deslizándose sobre su vientre y acariciaban su espalda.

La rubia nunca lo había visto tan agresivo, cosa que le gustaba, pero este no era el tiempo ni el momento para calenturas. Por los pasillos de la escuela aún paseaban alumnos y maestros, se escuchaban conversaciones en los salones vecinos, en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar al salon y verlos en medio del acto.

Chitoge hizo un esfuerzo y se quitó al chico de encima.

"Raku calmate, que te pasa estas loco!?"

Pero fue inútil, el chico la empujo con fuerza sentandola en la mesa del escritorio. Con ambas manos tomo su blusa por el cuello y de un solo jalón la rasgó en dos, dejando salir su brasier rosa.

Como un vampiro se lanzó de inmediato sobre su cuello, besándolo, mordiendolo con tal fuerza que le dejaba moretones. Lentamente bajo hasta sus clavículas, recorriendolas con su lengua hasta llegar a sus pechos. Con una mano le arrancó su brasier dejando salir sus montes erectos por la pasión. Los empezó a besar salvajemente succionandolos, mordiendolos, chupandolos.

Su novio estaba fuera de control. Normalmente la rubia podía mantener a raya al chico de un buen golpe, pero esta vez era diferente, como si los besos del chico le estuvieran arrebatando la fuerza. Todo lo que podía hacer era gemir del placer.

El joven se separó, la tomó de la muñeca y la jalo apoyándola contra la ventana. Imprimiendo sus desnudos pechos en el vidrio.

Del otro lado de la ventana se veía el alumnado de la escuela, algunos jugando, conversando, saliendo a casa.

"Raku espera, hay gente ahí delante, nos van a ver"

El joven no la escuchaba, de un solo movimiento le subió su falda dejando ver sus pantis rosas que hacían juego con su brasier, empapadas por los jugos de la pasión, separó sus muslos y le restregó la enfurecida erección en su feminidad, dándole un preludio de lo que iba a suceder.

De un solo movimiento le bajo sus panties y entonces...

ZAZ!

La rubia se despertó sobresaltada de la cama… sonrojada, sudando con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por hora.

Le tomó un minuto calmarse y volver a la realidad, había tenido ese sueño otra vez.

Las sabanas se le pegaron piel cubierta de sudor, las levantó y de nuevo lo mismo, estaba empapada. A estas alturas las sirvientas no se van a creer que tiró agua en la cama… por veinteava vez.

Se levantó y se fue directo a la ducha, se dio un baño con agua fría para calmar su corazón y lavar su cuerpo de todos los jugos de la excitación.

Chitoge como toda chica saludable de vez en cuando tiene sus fantasías pero esto era… ridículo. Últimamente no paran de venir, una tras otra, a veces tenía dos o tres diferentes en una sola noche, en diferentes lugares, posiciones, fetiches, había de todo. Y todas y cada una de ellas terminaban en lo mismo, siempre en la mejor parte.

Eran muchas y demasiado pronto. Muchas

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que empezaron con esta intensidad, el día que el chico le dijo que la amaba, era como si sus palabras fueran un hechizo mágico que la puso en un estado de celo permanente, como si fuera alguna clase de animal.

La rubia se cambio, desayuno y salió a la escuela. Espero en el lugar de siempre a que apareciera el culpable de sus "pesadillas".

Y helo ahí con su cara despreocupada, apareció el chico.

"Yo, Chitoge"

"Darling" lo saludo friamente.

Caminaron tranquilamente a la escuela. La rubia no podía ni verlo a la cara, sólo le tiraba

miradas de reojo y se sonrojaba de inmediato al recordar sus lascivas fantasías.

"Sucede algo?" pregunto el chico confuso.

La rubia sonrió y exhalo profundamente, si tan sólo su frijol fuera un poco más agresivo.


	14. snack

Encierra a dos personas en un cuarto el suficiente tiempo y lo único que puede pasar es que o empiezen a odiarse y se maten, o se enamoran uno del otro y cojan hasta al cansancio. Apuesto a que puedes adivinar lo que paso en esta relación.

Como Adán y Eva cayendo ante las tentaciones y comiendo el fruto prohibido, la pareja peco. Poco después de hacer su relación oficial, Chitoge y Raku cedieron ante las delicias que explorar sus cuerpos les ofrecía y mandaron al diablo la idea de "virginidad hasta el matrimonio" por una más moderna como "por favor dime que no estas embarazada".

Y esta era una de esas noches donde pecaban y pecaban hasta que sus cuerpos exhaustos les obligaban al descanso.

Acostados boca arriba con la respiración agitada y bañados en sudor, la pareja recuperaba el aliento antes de la siguiente ronda.

"Raku… alimentame" ordenó la rubia.

"Que? ahora? pero si ya falta poco para que amanezca"

"Pero tengo hambre ahora, sólo sal y traeme algo" exigió con esa dulce voz.

"Y si alguien me ve?"

"Es de madrugada, a esta hora todos están dormidos, así que déjate de pretextos y ve"

"Chitoge sabes que s-"

"Rrraaakkkuuu~" berrincho como niño pequeño.

"Ya voy, ya voy"

Sin opción el chico salió de entre las sábanas, se bajó de la cama y a medio camino a la puerta se detuvo dándose cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo, con el trasero al aire y aun con su meneante orgullo a medio mástil.

Caminar por una mansión llena de locos psicópatas con dedos temblantes sobre sus armas de fuego en ese estado, no era una sabia decisión.

"Chitoge y mis boxers?" se volvió y le preguntó.

"Uh? No se" con la habitación en la penumbra, la rubia hizo un pobre intento de búsqueda "No veo nada, pero ten" al no encontrar sus calzoncillos, le arrojó una funda de tela llena de plumas.

"Una almohada, en serio? estas loca?"

"Apurate ya!, ah y me traes unos cheetos!" levantó la voz.

Resignado, Raku suspiro mientras sacudía la cabeza.

No tenía caso discutir con la princesa de la mansión, sus órdenes son ley. El chico tomo la almohada y cubrió su posesión más preciada, el frente. Abrió la puerta lentamente, y como un ladrón salió caminando de puntitas, silenciosamente dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Por suerte la rubia tenía razón, no se veía ni un alma en los oscuros pasillos de la mansión.

Después de pasear por un rato el chico llegó a la cocina. Abrió las enormes puerta de metal del refrigerador y empezó a saquearlo, con su único brazo libre tomo sodas, una caja de chocolates, y por último una bolsa de esos flaming cheetos que tanto le gustan. Qué más da, lo que sea mientras sea alto en calorías, después de todo necesitan la energía para continuar con su hibernación.

Después de tomar todo lo que pudo, cerró la puerta del refrigerador con su pie, levantó la mirada y la vio parada ahí… a la mismísima muerte.

Con esa penetrante mirada fría como el corazón del diablo, de brazos cruzados, vistiendo un lindo camisón de seda y su cabello recogido. Probablemente la única persona en este mundo a quién le teme más que a Chitoge… su madre, Hana. Increíblemente hermosa, increíblemente peligrosa.

El pánico lo golpeo como un balde de agua directo a la cara, su corazón se paraliza dejando caer la comida al suelo, el desnudo chico traga saliva y espera lo peor.

"Chico, crees que no se que es lo que mi hija y tu hacen ahí todo el dia" estrechó sus ojos viéndolo como si fuera un insecto.

"Yo…"

Apunto de orinarse Raku bajo la vista, medito por un instante sus próximas palabras porque bien podrían ser las últimas. Pero qué decirle? guiñar sacando la lengua y decir "Me atrapó suegrita, me la estoy cojiendo LOL" era una sentencia de muerte. Y mentirle sería mucho peor, Hana, era demasiado astuta.

Lo único que pudo hacer es rezar. Cerró sus ojos y tuvo sus pensamientos finales.

 _'Así que este es mi fin, de haber sabido hubiera escrito mi testamento… me pregunto cómo lo ira hacer, zapatos de cemento? desollarme vivo? sólo espero que le den un buen pretexto a Chitoge, como que me fui al extranjero o me uní a un culto de monjes'_

Hana al ver el obvio miedo del chico suspiro.

"Esta bien calmate, no muerdo, yo también fui joven una vez sabes?"

"Q-que?" puso una cara de estupefacto al escuchar las palabras.

"Chico dime, si algo pasa te vas hacer responsable?" Hana le pregunto aun con una mirada seria.

En un segundo el rostro de Raku paso de bebé llorón apunto de cagarse a la seriedad del macho alfa Kenshiro, era tiempo de ser hombre y responder la pregunta más fácil de su vida.

"Hana-san... Chitoge es la mujer de mi vida, la amo, por supuesto que me haré responsable" respondió el joven con firmeza.

"Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar, bien continúen y tengan cuidado, protejanse, diviertanse" le dijo Hana con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Gracias Hana-san" agradecio Raku.

El chico volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Hana había aceptado su relación, con todo y travesuras, que tan "cool" era eso.

Entró a la habitación, encontrando a la rubia aún envuelta en las sábanas sobre su nido de amor.

"Raku y mis cheetos?" preguntó al verlo con las manos vacías.

"Mierda"


	15. white day

"Tsugumi"

Sentada en la biblioteca la peliazul detuvo su lectura, bajo su libro y se giró para encontrar detrás de ella a Raku con su brazo extendido, y en la mano tenía una paleta de bombón bañada de chispas de colores.

"Qué significa esto?" Tsugumi vio la paleta y parpadeó con sorpresa.

"Es por lo de san valentín recuerdas? hace un mes me diste un chocolate y hoy es white day así que ten, es para ti" le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

"Sólo era chocolate de obligación, no tenias porque molestarte... pero gracias" con un ligero sonrojo aceptó el obsequio.

Hoy es 14 de marzo "white day", día en que los hombres que recibieron chocolate en san valentín, responden al obsequio de la misma manera, probablemente con el pretexto de vender más chocolates pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que joven yakuza se tomó el día en serio y trajo paletas para regalar a la chicas.

El joven repitió la misma maniobra con las demás chicas.

Con onodera quien lo agradeció con una radiante sonrisa. Tachibana quien tomó el obsequio como una proposición de matrimonio. Incluso le regaló una a Miyamoto quien a pesar de no haberle dado nada en san valentín, al joven no le importo y le obsequio una.

Al final del día Raku le había dado su paleta a cada chica con excepción de alguien. Las clases terminaron y los alumnos salieron del aula dejando a una rubia con la mirada sin vida y tan pálida que parecía que su alma la había dejado, sumida en sus pensamientos.

 _'Por qué no me dio mi paleta?'_

Caminando a casa cabizbaja y un aspecto sombrío, la rubia pensaba en las posibles razones de por que su frijol no le obsequio nada.

 _'Por queee! sera que se enfado por que los chocolates que le di estaban salados... tal vez lo hice enojar de alguna manera... o por que le dije que eran de obligación... estúpido Frijol!'_

"Yo" se escucho la voz del joven yakuza.

Chitoge salió de su sombrío estado al ver a Raku recargado en el muro de la reja de su modesto hogar.

"Qué quieres?" le pregunto friamente.

"Uhm... toma" sacó una bolsa blanca atada con un listón rojo de su maletín "Siento haberte hecho esperar... hice algo especial para ti..."

"E-especial?" su rostro se iluminó de vida al escuchar la palabra.

"Si me tomo algo de practica, pero creo que quedaron bien..."

Los ojos de Chitoge brillaron como si hubiera descubierto un precioso tesoro y tomó la bolsa.

"Gracias Raku" la rubia agradeció con una sincera sonrisa.

"Bueno me tengo que ir, que las disfrutes" con una ligera sonrisa el chico se despidió.

En cuanto el joven salió de su vista Chitoge corrió a su cuarto y abrazó la bolsa, bailo con ella, le rindió culto, estaba feliz.

"Kyah~ dijo que el mío era especial, que se esforzó más, entonces tal vez significa que el mio es "honmei-choco""

Finalmente era hora de la verdad, con cuidado cortó el listón rojo y abrió el envoltorio blanco y saco una de las galletas. Al verla en un segundo la enorme felicidad de su rostro paso al enojo.

La galleta tenía forma de la cara de un sonriente mono.

"Estupido Frijol!"

* * *

Al dia siguiente...

"Entonces... te gustaron?" pregunto Raku con una sonrisa burlona.

"Tienes suerte de que estuvieran riquísimas, si no te pateaba el trasero... oye no dijiste que las mías eran especiales?"

"Sí, verás las paletas de bombon estaban bañadas en chocolate blanco y como se que no te gusta, mejor te hornee unas galletas"

Enfadada por la decepción, la rubia tenso su puño.

"Sabes que... aprieta los dientes"


	16. club

Futbol, basquet, beisbol, voleibol, natación, no importa el deporte, sea lo que sea que jueguen, Chitoge y Tsugumi siempre toman los primeros lugares, rompen récords y destrozan a la competencia…

Con Tsugumi puedo entenderlo, lleva toda su vida entrenando para ser la asesina perfecta así que supongo que es natural, pero con Chitoge… sabrá dios, ella sólo es un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

Ahora mismo las estoy viendo barrer con las mejores del club de atletismo como si fuera nada, frescas como una lechuga y sin una gota de sudor, así que no puedo evitar preguntarme… por qué diablos no entraron a un club deportivo? así podrían usar esas habilidades para el bien y no en violencia contra mi persona!

Si alguna de estas dos diosas del deporte se uniera a algún club ya hubieramos llegado a las nacionales, no que digo, las olimpiadas!

Aunque ya puedo imaginarme sus negativas, Tsugumi diría algo como "No puedo porque mi misión es proteger a mi Ojou en todo momento" o algo por el estilo. Pero y Chitoge?

Mientras estaba perdido en mi ensimismamiento, no me di cuenta pero la carrera terminó y Chitoge caminaba en mi dirección.

"Darling" me saludo… dios, esa cola de caballo en su cabello le queda tan bien.

"Hey… tan increíble como siempre, ten toma, debes de estar cansada" le ofrecí mi botella de agua.

Sin siquiera pensarlo tomo la botella y bebió un trago, creo que entre nosotros eso de los besos indirectos ya es cosa del pasado.

Chitoge se sentó a mi lado, dando la oportunidad perfecta para la pregunta del millón...

"Honey... por que nunca entraste a algún club deportivo?" le pregunté directamente.

"Wha~? Clubs? Ni me lo recuerdes, tenía que esconderme porque no paraban de invitarme en primer año"

"Es que se te dan tan bien, fácilmente pudiste haber sido la mejor de la escuela"

"Nunca fui muy fan de los deportes, al menos no competitivamente, todo lo que juego es por diversión; aparte ya estaba bastante atareada con lo del refugio cuidando a los animales y los clubes se tragan todos tus ratos libres y no iba quedar tiempo para... pues… ya sabes" Chitoge balbuceo la última parte, como queriendo decir algo pero le daba vergüenza.

"Ya se? Que cosa?"

"Si que eres lento… idiota" respondió Chitoge desviando la mirada.

De repente se levantó de golpe y empezó a sacudirse el pasto de la ropa.

"Ya olvidalo y ve a comprarme un té, de prisa!" exclamó con energía.

"Eh pero-"

"Pero ya!"

Como sea, simplemente no puedo entender a esta chica.


	17. cinema

Siendo que la lluvia arruinó la anterior reunión organizada por Shuu, esta tarde de verano los chicos decidieron reunirse en el recién abierto centro comercial Bonyari Mall.

El grupo estaba formado por los dos perdedores de siempre: Raku y Shuu, y caminando entre ellos cinco tremendas bellezas: Chitoge, Kosaki, Tsugumi, Marika y Ruri. Deambulaban por los pasillos del centro comercial, llamando la atención de todos los hombres y una que otra mujer, a cien metros a la redonda, el grupo buscaba en donde pasar el rato y divertirse.

La cosa es que hoy coincidentemente también es el cumpleaños de Tsugumi, Raku y Shuu no tenían idea hasta que Chitoge casualmente lo menciono, parece ser que las chicas siempre han celebrado su cumpleaños solas y hoy han planeado una pijamada para festejar y por supuesto los chicos tenían prohibido ir.

Pero los hombres del grupo no quería quedarse sin al menos darle alguna clase de obsequio a la peliazul y siendo que la fecha los tomó desprevenidos, han decidido invitar a todas las chicas a salir a divertirse.

Shuu y Ruri, caminaban delante, liderando el grupo.

"Y bien chicas qué es lo que haremos hoy? cine? karaoke? arcade? que se les antoja? vamos no sean timidas y elijan lo que quieran que papá Raku y yo invitamos hoy" Shuu se giró y le preguntó al resto del grupo, con su peculiar mueca de gato (ω).

Justo detrás de la pareja de lentes caminaban Onodera y Tsugumi, ambas viéndose tan hermosas como siempre pero había algo en especial en la peliazul del moño hoy, aún vestía su camisa blanca de manga corta pero para variar la acompañaba con una falda plato gris y ligeramente maquillada, agudizando su belleza, probablemente por insistencia de Chitoge.

"Cualquier cosa esta bien por mi" pronunció Onodera con su tierna sonrisa.

"Yo estoy bien con lo que sea que mi Ojou elija" una respuesta causal de Tsugumi quien estaba distraída viendo los aparadores de las tiendas.

Al fondo Chitoge y Raku tenían una pelea de miradas furtivas, caminando uno a un lado del otro rozaban sus manos como queriendo entrelazarlas, pero era algo que nunca habían hecho frente a todo el grupo así que la vergüenza y timidez proliferaban.

Marika salto en medio de la pareja de tortolos, arruinando el momento y entrelazando su brazo con el del yakuza.

"Raku-sama!" gritó "Por qué no abandonamos a estas barbaricas mujeres y terminamos lo que dejamos inconcluso el otro dia, fuiste tan romántico y varonil, se me enchina la piel de recordar nuestra larga noche de pasión…" dijo viéndolo con una seductora mirada.

Raku no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que pasó en el "Love hotel" e imaginarse a Marika con su traje de enfermera y todas las "travesuras" que le hizo pasar.

Chitoge y Tsugumi al escuchar las palabras de la chica y ver la reacción del chico lanzaron miradas asesinas al joven yakuza.

"Ichijou Raku, que es lo que quiso decir?" "Darling, explicate..." ambas exigieron una respuesta con unas muecas como locos de manicomio y una evidente sed de sangre.

Echándose para atrás y encogiéndose por el miedo, el mecanismo de sobrevivencia del joven se activó al ver su vida en peligro.

"No es nada lo juro! ella sólo bromea. Ahora p-por qué no mejor no nos calmamos y vamos al arcade, escuche que tienen un nuevo modelo de esas máquinas de boxeo que te gusta destruir Honey" vacilante, cambio el tema tratando de salvar su vida.

"Lo que voy a destruir va ser tu cara por infiel" sin poder terminar su explicación el rostro del joven se encontró con el puño de la rubia mandandolo a volar por los aires.

"No debería ser la cumpleañera quien elija qué hacer?" ignorando la pelea de enamorados Ruri preguntó con su serio e inmutable rostro.

"Ruri tiene razón Tsugumi, elige algo, después de todo hoy es tu cumpleanos y apuesto a que a mi Honey le gustaría que te divirtieras más de vez en cuando" Raku agregó, con la cara hinchada y la voz distorsionada por los golpes.

Los ojos rojos de Tsugumi le dedicaron una mirada a Chitoge, quien asintió con la cabeza varias veces ante las palabras de Raku, la peliazul subió el mentón y vio el techo de la plaza de manera pensativa.

"Mhm... pues ha decir verdad… nunca he ido al cine" contesto con una voz tímida.

"Queee? en verdad nunca?" Chitoge atónita, hizo memoria y era cierto, no recordaba haber ido al cine con Tsugumi.

"Pues no de este modo, saliendo con amigos, siempre que veo películas es con Ojou en la mansión" respondió con una mirada tímida.

"Bien entonces está decidido, el cine será, vamos haya!" Shuu exclamó señalando el camino con su pulgar como si fuera alguna clase de héroe.

Por suerte para el grupo, el recién abierto centro comercial en donde paseaban tiene cine propio, así que no tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar.

El cine era enorme a pesar de estar dentro del centro comercial, hasta tenía su propia sección arcade, cafetería con una pequeña pero elegante sala, dulcería, lindas empleadas para el placer de Shuu, lo típico. Y lo mejor es que por ser temprano y día entre semana, estaba algo vacío, sólo la ocasional pareja y los trabajadores yendo de aquí para ya.

Ya dentro del vestíbulo del cine, los chicos se acercaron a mirar las paredes con los carteles de las películas.

Media docena de películas de superhéroes, los americanos salvan el día vol. IX, zombies por millonésima vez, una película anime del montón, la decimonovena aventura de Nyakku, la cual Chitoge y Marika hicieron cara de asco y se rehusaron a ver.

"Hay muchas películas y todas se ven interesantes..." Onodera quien no parecía muy convencida por la cartelera.

Un poster con chicas en ropa interior siendo atacadas por un gorila gigante llamó la atención de Shuu "Que tal "Monstruos atacan la fiesta de pijama: parte 2", se ve bue-GUHH"

Ruri lo interrumpió con un codazo al estómago.

"Tú sólo quieres ver a las chicas en ropa interior, degenerado" lo fulmino con la mirada, después siguió practicando sus karatazos en su moribundo cuerpo.

"Es de horror no? imposible, este tipo es un miedoso, la última vez que vimos una de horror lloró durante toda la película" Chitoge con una mueca burlona disfrutando de las reacciones de su frijol.

"Eso no es cierto... sólo me puse algo nervioso durante los momentos _gore_ , eran demasiado realistas" replicó Raku.

"Raku-sama hay que ver algo romántico!" "Haru vino hace poco y dijo que..."

Mientras las chicas debatían sobre qué película ver, el chico del clip de la X, noto a la peliazul embobada viendo con sus ojos rojos llenos de deseo a los peluches encerrados tras los cristales de una máquina arcade.

Se le acercó y llamó su atención.

"Tsugumi"

"Eh? ah lo siento, ya decidieron qué película ver?" la peliazul salió de su trance al escuchar su nombre.

"Cual te gusto?" pregunto en seco.

"He? no, no es nada es sólo que…" titubeo apenada.

"Tsugumi, dime cual" la interrumpió con un tono serio y una mirada que hacía saber que iba en serio, ordenó una respuesta.

"Qué te traes con ese tono arrogante... pero si tuviera que elegir uno diría que…" Tsugumi cedió ante su insistencia y le dedicó una mirada pensativa a la máquina "El pollito azul"

"Huh, buena elección, ahora observa esto" resoplo Raku un aire de orgullo.

El joven trono sus dedos, estiró su cuello, inserto un par de monedas en la máquina y empezó a maniobrar la palanca. La garra mecánica se posiciono encima del polluelo de peluche azul, bajo, lo atrapó y salió de la máquina, así como así. Fácil.

"Wow!" Tsugumi exclamó sorprendida con un rostro de niña que acababa de ver un truco de magia.

"Oh rayos…" el joven detuvo la celebración y se llevó una mano al rostro para tapar su preocupación "Lo siento Tsugumi, pero ves a esos otros tres polluelos de colores? el naranja, rubio y café?"

"Aja" asintió Tsugumi con la cabeza al ver a los polluelos entre los otros peluches.

"Pues veras esos tres son parte de la familia de este polluelo azul y no ahi manera de que pueda separar a una familia tan adorable como esta, así que vas a tener que hacerte responsable Tsugumi, dame un segundo"

Una vez más introdujo más monedas a la máquina y como si fuera su tercer brazo la garra sacó uno por uno a la familia de polluelos restantes. Tomo a los pollos de la canasta y se los entregó.

"Toma, para ti pollita" con el ego por la nubes.

"Waah, como es que eres tan bueno en esto?"

"Ha!, no me dicen "el dios de de los juegos de feria" por nada, ahora sé una buena madre y dales un buen hogar" presumió Raku con su voz impresa de un tono pedante y nasal.

Con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa natural, Tsugumi los aceptó, abrazando a la familia de peluches.

"Su-supongo que no tengo elección… Gr-"

"Oi Raku!, ya decidimos que película ver!" Shuu los llamo.

Después la pareja volvió con el resto del grupo y mientras al fondo Tsugumi le presumía sus nuevos hijos a Chitoge. Raku se acercó a Shuu.

"Ya decidieron qué película ver?"

"See, las chicas escogieron los invencibles 2. Ahora está bien pongan atención chicas!, Raku y Ruri ustedes vayan a comprar palomitas y los boletos, yo y estas bellezas iremos a-WAGG"

Una vez más un puñetazo de Ruri puso fin a las bromas del lentudo.

"Ichijou, tu ve con Tsugumi y Marika a comprar palomitas, yo iré con este idiota a comprar los boletos, y Kosaki y Chitoge a recepción a guardar nuestras cosas"

Como si fueran órdenes de su capitán, el grupo respondió con un unison "Si", obedecieron y se separaron, mientras Ruri salió arrastrando de una pierna al noqueado Shuu.

En la dulcería el olor a palomitas inundaba el lugar, nachos, perritos calientes, vitrinas con luces de neón llenas de golosinas y todo a precios exorbitantes que hacían llorar la cartera del yakuza.

Con ojos brillantes y boquiabierta la peliazul escaneaba las vitrinas de la dulcería.

"Whoa… hay un montón de dulces y palomitas diferentes… mantequilla, acarameladas, picantes, chocolate, ajo, asadas… iré a preguntarle a Ojou si-"

"Ah no te molestes Tsugumi, siempre pide lo mismo, extragrandes y acarameladas" Raku no podía evitar sonreír al ver a la maravillada peliazul.

"Pero y el refres-"

"Te de limon" contesto de inmediato.

Se formó un sentimiento de decepción en el corazón de la peliazul, ni ella sabía tan bien los gustos de su señorita.

El yakuza ordenó los refrescos y palomitas, Marika ordenó un helado chispas de chocolate, pero Tsugumi seguía con una mirada indecisa ante los aparadores.

"No se que ordenar, ahi muchas cosas que no conozco" con una mirada indecisa, seguía escaneando el aparador.

"Puedo ordenar algo por ti si quieres, vengo seguido con Chitoge así que conozco algunas cosas buenas"

"En serio? seria genial"

El joven se acercó a la chica de recepción y ordenó.

"Voy a querer una crepa dulce premium, con queso filadelfia, plátano, fresas, cajeta y coco... ah y con doble relleno por favor"

Después de unos minutos le entregaron la crepa y se la pasó a Tsugumi.

"Ten Tsugumi, pruebala"

La crepa era enorme, desbordaba en frutas y crema, Tsugumi se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y la mordió.

"Aah~ todos estos sabores en mi boca, es tan suave y dulce" los ojos rojos de Tsugumi brillaron por el maravilloso sabor.

"Rica verdad?"

"Siii! esta deliciosa, me encanta"

"Ah y ten, toma" Colgando de los dedos del joven había un llavero en forma de un alado gato azul con pañuelo verde en el cuello "Había una promoción en la dulcería y me lo dieron de obsequio, es tuyo"

"Es muy lindo, G-graci-"

"Hey estan listos? la película ya va empezar" llegó Ruri con Shuu, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Tomaron parte de la carga de palomitas y soda, entregaron sus boletos y se dirigieron a su sala.

Chitoge y Onodera ya estaban dentro sentadas en los asientos superiores. La rubia hizo señas con el brazo a los demás del grupo y no es que fueran muy necesarias porque en la sala apenas había una docena de personas.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras y se sentaron. Chitoge como costumbre ya le tenía apartado el asiento de a lado a su frijol. Tsugumi se sentó al otro lado de Raku para mantener a raya los avances de Marika, quien hasta intentó sentarse en las piernas del joven.

"Que extraño, la amorosa pareja realmente se va a sentar junto a nosotros los mortales? no quieren un lugar más… privado? guiño, guiño" dijo Shuu de manera juguetona.

"Uh? de que hablas, por que se iban ir a sentar a otra parte?" Tsugumi pregunto inocentemente.

"No lo escuches Tsugumi, sólo está bromeando" "Ya callate Shuu!" avergonzados contestaron respectivamente Chitoge y Raku.

Y es que como siempre la perspicacia Shuu no estaba nada lejos de la verdad. Para Chitoge y Raku el cine ya se había convertido en otro de sus niditos de amor, su rutina en visitas anteriores siempre era la misma, escogian una película al azar, se sentaban en las butacas más oscuras y alejadas de la sala y una vez que empezaba la película se devoraban salvajemente por 90 minutos.

Desgraciadamente esta vez parecía que iba ser diferente, con sus amigos presentes iban a tener que comportarse, o al menos eso pensaron…

La película inicio y apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando la pareja empezó a lanzar miradas furtivas como tratando de darse señales, puede que esta vez no haya besos pero no había nada de malo en tomarse de las manos… así que lentamente, centimetro por centimetro sus manos se arrastraron por sus piernas acercándose la una con la otra.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de tocarse Raku fue jalado al lado contrario por una mano haciendo que cayera encima de Tsugumi, Chitoge volteo y se encontró con el rostro furioso de Marika que sin decir una palabra expresó "No mientras viva chimpancé en celo" la rubia respondió la mirada con un rostro de "Deja de entrometerte enana"

El joven quien había caído en blandito se disculpó con la sonrojada Tsugumi y volvió a su asiento.

La película siguió por otro rato pero de forma inesperada el cabello índigo del yakuza volvió a caer en el hombro de la peliazul, apenas se le podía ver pero al parecer se había quedado dormido. Con su rostro tan rojo como sus ojos, busco ayuda con Chitoge y le musitó "Ojou", desgraciadamente su señorita también estaba cómodamente dormida, derramando baba y con un moco inflado como burbuja. Normalmente lo mandaria a volar con un buen golpe pero hoy el joven había sido especialmente lindo, aparte había algo que hacía que su corazón se acelerara en ese rostro bobo que tenía, así que decidió dejarlo dormir.

Al final la película terminó y pareciera que Onodera fue la única que la vio, con Chitoge y Raku durmiendo, Marika haciendo berrinches, Tsugumi demasiado nerviosa para poner atención, y de Shuu y Ruri ni se supo nada, si se la pasaron viendo la película o entretenidos el uno con el otro, quedo a la imaginación.

Salieron del cine y como ya era tarde Raku y Shuu se despidieron de las chicas, estas se fueron juntas porque aún tenían una pijamada planeada para esa noche.

Apenas caminaron unos metros cuando se escuchó la voz de Raku tras las chicas.

"Tsugumi! hey espera!"

La peliazul se separó de las demás chicas y regreso con el yakuza.

"Olvidé darte esto, toma es por tu cumpleaños"

El chico le entregó una bolsa transparente y dentro había un delantal azul que justo en el centro tenía bordada el contorno de un pájaro.

"No es la gran cosa, es sólo un delantal… y siento que no esté envuelto ni nada, la compre hoy a escondidas mientras paseábamos en el centro comercial"

La ojiroja lo acepto y sonrió ante el lindo gesto del chico.

"Es muy lindo pero... ya me habias obsequiado los peluches y el llavero…"

"Uhm bien… pues veámoslo así, son regalos que te debía por los años anteriores, los peluches son por el primer año, el llavero por el segundo y el delantal por este tercer año"

La cálida sonrisa de la peliazul se amplió aún más y abrazó el delantal.

"Me encanta… Gracias Raku"

"Me alegro, bueno te dejo, Shuu ya tiene rato esperándome, que se diviertan con su pijamada, nos vemos mañana!"

Tsugumi hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no saltar encima del joven en ese momento, se prometió a sí misma dejar morir esos sentimientos por él, pero sí que se lo estaba haciendo difícil. Suspiro, se dio la vuelta y volvió con las chicas.


	18. cut

"Oi Chitoge ten cuidado o te vas a lasti-Ouch!" Raku gimió de dolor, dejando caer el pelapapas.

"Ichijou-kun! te encuentras bien!?" Onodera observó con horror las gotas de sangre que caían sobre la mesa "Espera aquí, voy a la enfermería a traerte una bandita"

"No espera, no te molestes Onodera, esto no es nada, estaré bien!" el joven extendió su brazo queriendo alcanzarla, pero la chica ignoró sus palabras y salió del aula.

Raku le echo un vistazo a la cortada en su dedo. Era superficial pero la sangre ya empezaba a gotear.

"Diablos" meneo su mano ante el ardor de la herida.

"Idiota…" una linda voz a su espalda, lo hizo voltear.

Era Chitoge, quien frente a él, tomo su mano y la jalo hacia su cara, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sintió la punta de su dedo envuelta por sus húmedos y suaves labios.

Con sus ojos cerrados, la rubia empezó a chupar su dedo, acariciandolo gentilmente con sus labios y el interior de su boca.

El calor de su aliento y la humedad de su lengua provocaron escalofríos de placer que recorrían como olas el cuerpo del chico, erizando su piel y acelerando su corazón.

En el aula resonaba el lascivo sonido de su lengua y sus labios lamiendo el dedo de Raku.

El inconsciente acto perverso llamó la atención de la clase entera, deteniendo sus actividades.

Yui ligeramente sonrojada miró indecisa, debía de actuar como una maestra y detener la osadía del par, o escuchar a sus sentimientos y seguir observando.

Marika, estuvo apunto de saltar en medio de la pareja para interrumpirlos, pero algo dentro de ella la detuvo. Decidió seguir observando, con sus ojos entornados y su respiración entrecortada, mordió sus labios con aire imaginativo.

Tsugumi se llevó las manos a la boca y se sonrojo profundamente.

Ruri con su cara de poker, rodó sus ojos y siguió pelando papas.

Shuu con la cara apoyada sobre sus manos, veía maravillado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El resto de la clase estaba perdida entre sonrojos, bocas entreabiertas y extrañas sonrisas. Cabezas al fondo se alzaban para poder apreciar la escena. Hubo algunos que sacaron el celular tratando de grabar el acto pero fueron detenidos por las chicas de la clase.

Finalmente la sangre dejó de brotar y la herida cerro.

Chitoge abrió su boca y dejo salir el dedo de Raku, bañado en una fina capa de saliva. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarlo, la rubia extendió su lengua para darle una última lamida a la herida y terminarlo con un tierno beso.

Cuando terminó tenía una expresión de éxtasis, lamió sus labios y lentamente su mente volvió a la clase. Chitoge literalmente disfrutaba comerse a su Frijol.

"G-Gracias Honey…" visiblemente excitado, fueron las palabras que Raku logró articular.

La pareja al darse cuenta que eran el centro de atención de la clase, se sonrojaron y desviaron sus miradas con vergüenza.

Un momento después, Onodera entró al aula.

"Ichijou-kun aquí está la bandi… ehh? que les pasa a todos? sucedio algo?"

Encontrándose con con un salón lleno de rostros sonrojados.


	19. ratings

Los chicos siempre serán chicos, y calificar chicas es algo natural de ser chico.

Así que hoy en la clase de educación física, Raku, Shuu, Itano y Shirogasaki. Estaban sentados en las gradas, observando a las chicas jugar basquetbol mientras calificaban sus "atributos".

Esta vez Shuu (Presidente oficial de la mesa electoral Miss Bonyari) se dedicaba a contar los votos y escuchar las opiniones de los jueces.

"Fufu~ bien porque no nos dejamos de tonterías y pasamos a las heroínas favoritas de la clase… qué tal si empezamos con Onodera?" Shuu preguntó al resto del grupo, con su típica mueca de pervertido y frotando sus manos con expectativa.

"5 estrellas" fue la inmediata respuesta de Raku, con una determinante mirada y un tono firme, que no permitían debate.

"Ohh~ tal como se esperaba de ti Raku" Shuu se giro a ver a Shiro "Y tu Shiro, qué opinas?"

"Me gustan… tienen el tamaño promedio pero nada despreciables, 3 estrellas" contestó Shiro asintiendo.

"Tano?"

"Hmm… pues… veamos…" dijo Tano, quien se encontraba en un profundo estado de meditación "Son pequeñas pero muy lindas… me gusta especialmente cuando se ruboriza y se le sonrojan… 4 estrellas"

"Ah si, seguro" Shuu levantó una ceja ante la extraña respuesta "Mejor pasemos a Tachibana"

"Tachibana es un caso muy curioso" Shiro se llevó una mano al mentón, de manera pensativa "A pesar de ser de las chicas más bajitas de la clase, tiene un par de buen tamaño, incluso más grande que el de Onodera. Una combinación ganadora en mi opinión. Mi calificación... 4 estrellas"

"Raku? qué calificación le das a tu prometida? fufu~"

"Ya dejalo…" el yakuza suspiró con desgana "Aunque su personalidad sea algo empalagosa, no puedo negar que es muy hermosa… 5 estrellas"

"Muy interesante... y tu Tano?"

"Hmm… han notado cómo las mueve cuando se sonríe? Es un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero se ve muy linda cuando lo hace..." preguntó Tano, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

"De qué diablos estás hablando?" replicó confundido Raku.

"Solo ignoralo Raku, el es asi. Calificación?" intervino Shuu.

"Muy lindas, 4 estrellas" contestó Tano.

"Bien pasemos a Tsugu-"

"Diosa de los pechos, no necesito decir más. 5 estrellas" interrumpió Shiro con una rápida respuesta.

"Pues… para vestir como chico creo que es bastante linda. 5 estrellas" insuflo Raku.

"Uh... Tano?"

"Umm…" Tano le dio un trago a su bote de té, mientras analizaba a la chica "Ustedes cómo creen que a Tsugumi le queden un par de aretes de diamantes de séptimo grado marca Claire?"

"Sabes que olvidalo" Shuu sacudió su cabeza "Mejor pasemos a la última chica, la estrella de la clase, Kirisaki. Shiro?"

"Increíbles, la segunda mejor de la clase, solo siendo superada por Tsugumi. Pero esperen un segundo, que voy hacer una revelación!" exclamó Shiro.

La afilada mirada de Shiro brillo y se clavó en la rubia quien recibia un pase de Tsugumi.

"Mi ojo experto me dice que incluso tiene el potencial de alcanzarla!"

"Ohhh~" los sorprendidos chicos respondieron en unison. Después aplaudieron y asintieron entre ellos.

"Y tu Raku? parece tu y ella se llevan bastante muy bien últimamente, pilluelo" preguntó con un tono juguetón.

"Sabes que no es lo que parece…" dijo Raku viendo de reojo a Shuu "5 estrellas supongo... no puedo negar que es muy hermosa y tiene buen cuerpo... para ser una gorila"

En ese momento un balón salió disparado de la cancha, a tal velocidad que dejaba una estela de fuego detrás. Pasó rozando a los chicos y fue a impactarse con la cara del yakuza, lanzándolo al espacio y convirtiéndolo en una estrella más del firmamento.

La culpable? Chitoge por supuesto. Si la chica podía leer los labios o escuchar conversaciones a 30 metros de distancia, quedó a la imaginación.

Los chicos ni movieron ceja por lo acontecido. Lo mismo de siempre, pensaron.

"Tano?" Shuu continuó la conversación de manera casual.

Tano chasqueo su lengua e hizo una cara de disgusto.

"Es que… tengo un gran conflicto aquí. Tiene un par de lo más hermosas con un par de carnosos lobulos, pero... su cabello es demasiado largo y no me deja verlas, así que por eso tendre que restarle calificación… 3 estrellas"

Shuu dejó caer su cabeza, decepcionado de las estúpidas respuestas de sus amigos.

"Está bien, suficiente. Como jueces ustedes tres se morían de hambre. Raku, hermano, donde quiera que estes, tienes que ser más duro a la hora de juzgarlas, cual es el punto de calificarlas si les vas a dar 5 estrellas a todas. Shiro, tienes que entender que no todo en la vida son pechos. Y Tano, tú eres el más extraño de todos, quiero decir, que clase de hombre fantasea con las orejas de las chicas?"

Con un juez muerto, uno demasiado excéntrico y otro más pervertido que el. Shuu dio por terminada la primera sesión del consejo de jueces para elegir a Miss Bonyari.


	20. twins

Con días mucho más cortos y árboles forrados de hojas color naranja, el otoño había llegado a la ciudad, y con él, los festivales de temporada. Y por supuesto que Chitoge no quería perderse la oportunidad para tener una romántica cita, así que con el excusa de querer ver los fuegos artificiales, se puso de lo más linda con su nueva yukata y arrastró a su frijol al festival.

Caminaron alegremente tomados de la mano, disfrutando de la comida, jugando en los puestos, pasearon en bote, observaron los bailables, incluso vieron las peleas de sumo (que Chitoge parecía muy interesada, hasta juro que podría ganarles a todos. Raku le creyó).

Finalmente después de disfrutar de la belleza de los fuegos artificiales y darse uno que otro beso en la oscuridad de las sombras, la pareja se disponía a irse, pero de repente algo hizo que el yakuza se detuviera de golpe, en medio del rio de gente que se dirigia a casa.

Chitoge, quien estaba distraída alternando sus mordidas entre su chocobanana y su algodon de azucar, chocó con su espalda.

"Hey por qué te detienes así!? casi haces que tire mi banana..."

Era la oportunidad perfecta para una broma pero el yakuza la dejó escapar, y es que algo más importante llamaba su atención. Con un exprecion seria veía al cielo, girando su cabeza de lado a lado como si buscara algo.

"Escuchas eso?" preguntó.

"Uh? escuchar que?"

Chitoge agudizó su sentido del oído al máximo, pero todo lo que escuchaba era el alboroto del festival: los gritos de los niños jugando, gente charlando, el siseo de los cohetes, carne asándose en los puestos. Pero nada fuera de lo normal.

"De qué hablas? yo no escucho nada"

Pero Raku seguía con su cara sería, barriendo los puestos con su mirada, girando de lado a lado buscando entre la gente, concentrado en el misterioso sonido. Después de unos segundos algo llamó su atención en la distancia.

"Es por aquí, sígueme!"

Chitoge no pudo ni formar replica cuando el yakuza apretó su mano y aceleró el paso.

Recorrieron medio parque, atravesaron puestos y esquivaron gente, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una oscura sección de árboles.

"Que está sucediendo? era esa una mentira para traerme hasta aquí, tu frijol pervertido!" exclamó Chitoge con un ligero sonrojo y cubriendo su pecho.

Pero Raku no la escucho, de hecho ni le estaba prestando atención. Solo soltó su mano y se adelantó atravesando unos arbustos.

"Hey que pasa, a donde vas?"

Entonces fue cuando entre el silencio y la oscuridad de los árboles, Chitoge finalmente escuchó el débil y misterioso sonido. Se trataban de llantos y sollozos.

Siguió a su frijol y tras atravesar los arbustos, se encontró con el joven, sentado de cuclillas ante la fuente del llanto.

Eran un par de niñas que por su apariencia parecían gemelas, probablemente de unos seis años de edad, con sus preciosos ojos esmeralda llenos de lágrimas, llorando al unísono.

"Hey, que les pasa por que lloran? se perdieron?" les preguntó el yakuza con un tono suave y dulce.

Mientras las gemelas hablaban con Raku, Chitoge se quedó maravillada viéndolos, no sólo por su facilidad de palabra con los niños, si no que presenció una de sus raras habilidades.

Y es que si esto fuera un RPG y entraras a la pantalla de estadísticas de Raku, te encontrarías con un paladin lleno de atributos negativos, un enorme cero en fuerza y una armadura que consisitia en unas chanclas y una camiseta verde fosfo.

Pero había una curiosa habilidad que sobresalía, justo debajo de su filantropía que ya estaba en nivel máximo, y tenía una descripción que decía algo como:

"Raku-Radar: facilidad para encontrar gente en apuros."

Y el joven sí que hacía uso de ella, cuántas veces no había salvado a gatos callejeros, ayudado a ancianitas a cruzar la calle, o reencontrado a familias separadas por la guerra. Era su pan de cada día.

"La de peinado con colas se llama Hina y la de cabello cortito se llama Tama. Dicen que vinieron al festival con su hermana pero se separaron" explico.

Chitoge vio al par de gemelas que ya estaban mucho más calmadas, con su manzana de caramelo en mano y aferradas a las piernas del yakuza.

"Y qué es lo que vamos hacer? llamamos a la policía?"

"Por ahora demos una vuelta por el festival, como ya está terminando hay menos gente, así que tal vez podamos encontrar a su hermana"

Con una gemela en cada mano el joven salió de entre los árboles y empezaron a caminar por las sendas del parque.

Desgraciadamente la rubia se había quedado sin mano que tomar, pero no le molestaba, y es que ver la lindura y amabilidad con la que trataba a las gemelas, le enterneció el corazón.

 _Estoy segura que Raku será un gran padre…_

El pensamiento la sonrojo de inmediato, la relación de ambos avanzaba a buen paso, pero el tener hijos era algo que aún estaba muy lejos… verdad? aunque viendo lo bien que se llevaba con los niños, no sería muy sorpresivo que quisiera tener hijos tan pronto como sea posible...

"Hey Chitoge!"

En lo que Chitoge pensaba en qué nombre le iba a dar a su primer hijo, Raku la llamó sacándola de su profundo ensimismamiento.

"Waah~"

"Puedes echarles un ojo, voy a comprarles algo de comer"

Y el joven no sólo las alimento, también las llevó a los juegos y les gano todo lo que quisieran.

La pobre Chitoge pasó de hermosa doncella en una novela romántica, a la mula de carga del par de gemelas, ya que tuvo que cargar con todos los premios que Raku les ganaba y no podían llevar: tropocientos peces dorados, una consola de videojuegos, montañas de dulces, una réplica del RX-78-2 Gundam a escala, una pequeña oveja que les dieron en un puesto de tacos, entre otras cosas.

Y una vez que las niñas se tranquilizaron y tomaron confianza, resultaron ser un par bastante… simpáticas.

Las gemelas rápidamente desecharon las manos del joven y con Tama sentada en sus hombros y Hina en sus brazos, ambas interrogaban al yakuza.

"Onii-san eres muy guapo, tienes novia?" preguntó Hina quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

"A Onee-chan le encantaría un novio como tú!" añadió Tama sonriendo, con su aguda y linda voz.

Raku sólo sonrió apenado en respuesta al comentario. Detrás Chitoge con mala cara carraspeo para llamar su atención y hacerse notar, pero las gemelas la ignoraron completamente.

Pasaron otro rato divirtiéndose en el festival y cuando estaban apunto de dar aviso a las autoridades...

"Onee-chan!" resonó el grito de Tama en el aire.

Los ojos de las gemelas se abrieron grandes y con una gran sonrisa bajaron del cuerpo de Raku como si fuera un par de ardillas y corrieron hacia la chica.

Para su sorpresa, la mencionada hermana era alguien que la pareja ya conocían muy bien.

"Ruri-chan!?" "Miyamoto!?" exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

"Onee-chan!" volvieron a gritar las gemelas, saltando hacía Ruri quien las recibió con los brazos abiertos.

En un segundo las lágrimas en el rostro de Ruri pasaron de las de la ansiedad y preocupación, a unas de franca alegría.

Las aupó en sus brazos, las abrazo, las beso.

Era un momento especial, no sólo estaban felices por ver el reencuentro de las hermanas, si no estaban viendo una nueva faceta de Ruri. De la chica con su inmutable cara de poker a una amorosa hermana mayor. Era como volverla a conocer por primera vez.

"Me estaba muriendo de la preocupación, donde se habían metido!?"

"Ruri-nee escucha, este Onii-san nos encontró" dijo hina señalando a Raku.

"Siii! y es super bueno en los juegos, mira todo lo que nos regaló!" añadió Tama señalando la montaña de premios que cargaba Chitoge.

"Ichijou-kun, Chitoge-chan… gracias" el rostro de Ruri se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

"Ruri-chan, no sabia que tus hermanas eran gemelas" Chitoge comentó con una voz de asombro.

"Si, ellas son mis hermanas, Hinata y Tamaki"

"Ruri-nee! te conseguimos un novio!" exclamó Hina interrumpiendo el tierno momento.

"Cásate con el Nee-chan!" añadió Tama.

"Queee! qué es lo que están diciendo ustedes dos! el ya tiene novia"

"Ehhh!" con un mohín berrincharon las gemelas.

Mientras les explicaban que Chitoge era su novia y no su criada, una voz fantasmal salió de la espalda del grupo.

"Raaa~kuuu~ por que tienes que monopolizarlo todo maldito~"

Era la voz de Shuu, con un rostro deprimido y un tono sombrío, aparecio detrás de Raku.

"Shuu! esto no es lo que crees, es sólo un gran malentendido!" trato de explicar Raku.

Y mientras malentendido crecía, Raku observó a Ruri, pensando en como hoy el molde se había roto por completo. En un día habían visto más emociones en ella que en los últimos tres años, desde su rostro de preocupación hasta su dulce sonrisa.


	21. darts

En medio del barullo de la kermesse, un Raku de brazos cruzados y mirada atenta, observaba a un par de bellezas jugar a los dardos.

A su izquierda, Chitoge clavaba dardo tras tardo en el centro de la diana, con la misma facilidad con la que se le daba cualquier otro deporte. Y con la fuerza con que lanzaba el proyectil, estaba literalmente destruyendo el dardo anterior y lentamente cuarteando el poste de detrás.

Con un grito de "Yay!" y un saltito de júbilo, Chitoge festejó su victoria… Pero al parecer nadie le había explicado que para ganar en los dardos, no sólo había que atinarle a la diana del centro, sino también a los demás números de alrededor.

En cambio a su derecha, la patosa de Onodera no daba una… su puntería era un desastre. Cada que tiraba la gente de alrededor se encogía de miedo.

Raku contempló estupefacto cuando uno de los dardos pasó de largo el blanco de tiro, rebotó en un poste y acabó golpeando algo que lanzó un chillido de muerte detrás de unos arbustos… que curiosamente le sonaba a un lentudo conocido.

Pero Onodera quien ni siquiera noto que acababa de asesinar a alguien, seguía vehemente, concentrada en darle a la diana del centro.

Con una expresión decidida, se posicionó firme, dio un paso adelante y con un lindo movimiento lanzó el dardo que voló para dar a quien sabe donde.

A punto de rendirse, la chica suspiro y dejó caer sus hombros con una expresión triste. Pero entonces...

"Onodera déjame ayudarte" de un trago terminó su bebida y de manera casual lanzó la lata a un basurero cercano. Canasta.

"Eh? Ichijou-kun. No te molestes yo-" timidamente, Onodera trato de negarse agitando las palmas de sus manos.

Pero Raku extrañamente se sentía más agresivo que de costumbre y no espero respuesta. Se colocó detrás de ella y con delicadeza tomó su mano para elevarla y empezar a darle instrucciones.

Onodera contuvo el aliento cuando sintió ese pecho musculoso contra su espalda, los fuertes brazos alrededor de sus hombros, la respiración levemente agitada que le acariciaba la sien y el aroma de su colonia que la envolvía y hacía que se le erizara la piel.

"Tienes que sujetar el dardo con firmeza. Luego así mira, es un movimiento suave, tomas impulso y después con fuerza lo sueltas. Y por último trata de siempre mantener los ojos abiertos, no pierdas de vista el blanco" debido a la proximidad, prácticamente se lo susurro al oído, provocandole un rico cosquilleo en su oreja.

Onodera apenas pudo asentir con su cabeza de lo ruborizada que estaba.

Pero lo que no noto es que Raku estaba igual de hechizado por su cercanía, el delicioso aroma a flores que emanaba su cabello, la manera en que su trasero había acariciado accidentalmente su entrepierna y como no le podía quitar los ojos a sus agradables labios de color rosa.

Después de recobrar el control de sus sentidos, siguió al pie de la letra sus indicaciones y se preparó para un nuevo intento. Lanzo el dardo y… bingo!

Con una sonrisa triunfal, entrelazo sus manos con las de su maestro mientras daba saltos de alegría. Le tomó casi un minuto darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar por la emoción y con un rostro tan rojo que casi se podía ver una onomatopeya de "Boom" sobre su cabeza, se llevó las manos a las mejillas y se retorció de la vergüenza.

El encargado, contagiado por la felicidad de la chica, les regalo un premio de consolación (después de todo un dardo en el borde del tablero no significaba una victoria (y sirve se llevaban a la rubia que estaba destruyendo su local)). Un panda de cara chistosa que Onodera aceptó gustosamente.

Pero la verdad es que a ella poco le importaba el premio, después de todo ya había ganado algo mucho mejor ese dia...


	22. hmmph

Los rostros consternados de las chicas se encontraban reunidos alrededor del mesabanco de Raku, observando la constipada cara del yakuza.

"Entonces quieres decir que no va poder hablar en todo el dia?" preguntó Onodera sin quitarle la mirada preocupada del rostro.

"Si, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse" explicó Chitoge haciendo un gesto de la mano para tranquilizarlos "el doctor dijo que en un par de días estará bien. Ya sabes como es de delicado, apenas hace un poco de frío y se enferma"

"Hmmph hmmph!" los extraños gemidos eran lo único que salía de la garganta de Raku.

"No seas exagerado. Ni siquiera llegó a los cero grados centígrados"

Y así comenzó el día.

* * *

"Hey Raku, Fukuda-sensei me envió a recoger los reportes de física, ya entregaste el tuyo?" la linda voz de Tsugumi se escucho detrás del montón de carpetas que cargaba.

"Hmmph, hmmph hmmph hmmph hmmph"

Al no entender los extraños gemidos, Tsugumi asomo su cabeza sobre la montaña de carpetas.

"Ah es cierto, no puedes hablar por lo de tu garganta verdad…"

"Ah está bien Tsugumi, dice que como no encontró al profesor, que lo dejó en la dirección con Yui-sensei" sin prestarles demasiada atención, la intérprete Chitoge intervino.

"Hmmph"

Al principio Tsugumi no supo cómo interpretar el gemido gutural del yakuza, pero cuando este empezó a asentir con la cabeza, lo tomo como una confirmación.

"Oh~ bien gracias Ojou..."

Tsugumi se fue con una ceja levantada, tratando de comprender cómo era que se habían entendido.

* * *

"Si déjame checar en mis apuntes por que-"

Chitoge estaba apunto de levantarse a sacar su cuaderno, cuando Raku llegó por detrás y las interrumpió.

"Hmmph, hmmph hmmph"

"La diferencial? ooh ya vi, es cierto. Kosaki-chan, Raku tiene razón, usaste la fórmula incorrecta, mira, tenias que cambiar la diferencial aquí"

"Hmmph!"

"Ya, ya. Te crees mucho porque le atinaste una vez verdad. Presumido"

Confundida por lo que había pasado, Onodera alterno su mirada entre ambos.

* * *

"Rakkyun! toma gracias, te traje de vuelta el juego que me prestaste. Cielos ese último jefe si que era difícil, tuve que farmear un montón de almas" sentado desde su mesabanco, Shuu alargó el brazo para pasarle el videojuego.

"Hmmph hmmph hmmph"

"No te entiendo ni papa hermano"

"Dice que no era necesario farmear nada" sin dejar de teclear en su celular, Chitoge empezó a traducir.

"En serio?" Shuu levantó sus cejas con sorpresa.

"Hmmph hmmph hmmph hmmph. Hmmph hmmph hmmph hmmph"

"Que ese jefe es intimidante pero en realidad es muy fácil de vencer con la técnica apropiada. Que te hubieras conseguido buen escudo y lo hubieras bloqueado cuando te atacará"

Shuu se quedó unos momentos silencioso, observando a la pareja perplejo. Luego sonrió con satisfacción, orgulloso del progreso de ambos.

* * *

"Rakkun! Ya termine de limpiar los comederos. Ahora que quieres que haga?" regresaba Marika al refugio, secándose las manos con su lindo delantal floreado.

Con algunas plumas en su cabello, Raku salió de del gallinero y se quedó pensativo un segundo, decidiendo que pedirle ahora.

"Hmmph. Hmmph hmmph hmmph"

"Ahh si, quieres que..." Marika observó alelada a Raku, tratando de comprender lo sus gemidos.

"Dice que gracias, y que si por favor le puedes traer un martillo de la caja de herramientas. Está guardada en el cobertizo" Chitoge salió por detrás de ella, cargando un enorme costal de croquetas para perro sobre un hombro.

Ante lo sucedido, Marika gruñó molesta y se giró a verla con irritación. Imperdonable.

* * *

Básicamente el día continuo de la misma manera. Al salir mientras caminaban a casa Shuu, Marika y Onodera reflexionaban acerca del día, mientras observaban a la parejita discutir como de costumbre.

"Impresionante no?" comentó Shuu acariciándose el mentón con un gesto que denotaba sabiduría.

"Me hace irritar..." los ojos entornados de Marika veían a Chitoge con una expresión de amargura.

Caminando en medio de los dos, se encontraba Onodera quien parpadeaba confundida, al no poder seguir su conversación.

"Qué quieres decir Mariko-kun?"

"La manera en que se entienden, Raku no ha dicho una palabra en todo el dia pero Kirisaki-san lo entiende perfectamente. Pasan tanto tiempo juntos que ya ni palabras ocupan"

Onodera suspiro y continuó observandolos, un sentimiento de envidia creció en su pecho. Preguntándose a sí misma si algún día sería capaz de comprenderlo de esa manera.


	23. sarashi

_Té de manzana o limón? o quizás un café, aunque una bebida caliente con este calor..._

Parado frente a su máquina expendedora favorita (la de los patios de la escuela) con una mano en el mentón y una mirada pensativa, el joven yakuza se debatía mentalmente sobre qué bebida elegir para acompañar su almuerzo.

Pero entonces, unas frías palabras lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

"Vas a elegir algo o te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día"

Cuando giró, se encontró a Tsugumi, de brazos cruzados y con mal gesto, esperando su turno. Como de costumbre vistiendo sus pantalones caquis y esa blusa blanca de botones, una vestimenta varonil pero que le quedaba realmente bien.

"Ah, lo siento Tsugumi, no te había visto" el joven se apartó y la peliazul se posiciono frente a la máquina.

"Tan indeciso como siempre..." le dijo meneando la cabeza.

Con una mirada seria inserto las monedas en la ranura, presiono uno de los botones y un cartón de leche de fresa cayó por la máquina. El joven siguió en turno, imitó a la chica pero un té de manzana cayó en su lugar.

"Y como están yendo las cosas con Ojou? espero que la estés cuidando bien..."

Parecía un intento de iniciar una conversación casual por parte de Tsugumi, pero viendo la manera en que apuñalaba a su leche de fresa con el popote, Raku lo tomo más bien como una amenaza.

"Yo creo que…"

Raku se quedó pensativo por un segundo, recordando todo lo que había vivido ese año con la rubia, las locuras que habían hecho, las peleas, lo mucho que se habían divertido, y como olvidar los momentos… sexys.

"Nos está yendo bastante bien" respondió con una ligera sonrisa, mientras abría la lata de té y bebia un trago.

"Apuesto a que estabas pensando en algo pervertido verdad?" la astuta Tsugumi estrecho sus ojos haciendo que la mirada amenazante subiera de nivel.

"No, no lo estaba" _Sólo un poco._

"Más te vale porque si no-" la amenaza se vio interrumpida por un largo y lindo bostezo, que Tsugumi intentó esconde con una mano sobre su boca.

"Y que tal tu? te ves cansada, va todo bien?"

"Estoy bien, esto no es nada… lo que pasa es que casi no tuve tiempo de dormir"

La cansada chica empezó desperezarse, echó los brazos atrás y sacó su pecho.

"Ayer tuve una misi-"

Entonces la conversación fue interrumpida por un sonido como de tela rasgándose proveniente del pecho de Tsugumi.

Todo pasó muy rápido pero era como si algo en su pecho hubiera explotado, su busto se expandió de golpe con un violento rebote, como si hubiera crecido un par de tallas en un instante. La tela de su blusa se ajustó tanto a su pecho que parecía que iba rasgarse en cualquier momento y los tensados botones parecían que iban a salir disparados por la presión.

Los ojos de Raku se abrieron desmesuradamente, ante el increíble acontecimiento.

Con su blusa así de ajustada se abrió un espacio justo en el centro de los pliegues de tela, que sirvió de ventana para dejarle ver la división entre las dos masivas y apretadas bolas de carne blanca que chocaban una con la otra. Pero lo más importante es que el joven estaba seguro que por un instante alcanzó a ver un par de relieves del tamaño de un botón en la parte más abultada de fina tela.

A Tsugumi le tomó un par de segundos realizar lo que había pasado y una vez que lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron tanto como los de Raku, dejó salir un grito de "Kyah!" e intentó ocultar su busto con sus brazos. Y si, "intento" porque sus pequeños brazos no daban abasto para cubrir tal volumen, se le desbordaban como si fuera un niño queriendo cargar todos los dulces de la tienda.

"T-tsu-tsugumi? te encuentras bien?" el yakuza quedó estúpido al instante, toda la sangre de su cerebro lo había abandonado, concentrándose en lugares más naturales.

"No mires!" exclamó con la cara totalmente roja y con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Raku se giró al lado contrario y Tsugumi se hizo ovillo en un rincón en contra la pared y la máquina expendedora, tratando de esconder lo más posible su enorme problema.

"Buu~ por que me tiene que pasar esto justo ahora… odio estas cosas gigantes…" masculló para sí misma, apuntó de la lágrimas.

Raku rápidamente entendió la vergonzosa situación. Su rostro ya se encontraba igual o peor que el de Tsugumi, completamente rojo y con su corazón acelerado.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero y tenía que hacerlo ya, los estudiantes de alrededor ya estaban dirigiendo sus miradas a la arrinconada chica, preguntandose que si que le pasaba.

Pero cómo actuar ante tan delicada situación? cualquier movimiento en falso o palabra fuera de lugar y Tsugumi nunca se lo perdonaría.

 _Rayos!_

No había tiempo que perder. Raku exhalo, alzó la voz y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"Ah~ Tsugumi, te echaste la leche encima verdad? sabes para ser una legendaria ninja guardaespaldas, eres algo torpe…" al tono de sorna le añadió una risa falsa para que hiciera juego con el comentario burlón.

Enseguida se quitó su cardigan, y con la mirada lejos de la peliazul, se la ofreció.

"Ten toma, usa esto para cubrirte"

"Eh? ah... gracias"

Tsugumi tomó el chaqueta y se la puso, asegurándose de cerrar la cremallera delantera.

"Debes de tener más cuidado, vamos, te acompaño a la enfermería para que te limpies" sin mirarla, le ofreció su mano.

Tsugumi no dijo una palabra, tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Raku la jalo en dirección a la enfermería.

"No te preocupes, llamaré a Chitoge para que te ayude"

Con su mano vacía saco su celular de su bolsillo y mensajeo a la rubia:

"Tsugumi te necesita en la enfermería, ASAP"

Recorrieron los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llegaron a la enfermería. Entraron y como siempre, estaba vacía. Que suerte.

"Espera aquí, Chitoge ya viene de camino"

A Tsugumi le tomó un tiempo irregularmente largo soltar la mano del yakuza. En cuanto deslizó la puerta de la enfermería para salir, Chitoge ya estaba parada del otro lado.

"Raku, que sucedio?" preguntó con una mirada de preocupación.

El no contestó, sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera hablar con Tsugumi.

Salió y unos segundos después, se escuchó el grito de la rubia con un tono molesto.

"Tsugumi! te dije que no volvieras a usar esas estúpidas vendas"

"Pero Ojou…" apenas se escuchaba la lastimera voz de Tsugumi, como si pidiera piedad.

"Pero nada, que no ves que te están lastimando, que no vuelva a pasar o no te lo voy a perdonar, entendido?"

"Yo… lo lamento…"

"Espera aquí, voy a traerte ropa"

El joven ahora comprendió lo personal que era la conversación y lo mal que hizo en escucharla. Así que cuando la puerta se abrió, de una zancada llegó al otro lado del pasillo, sacó su celular y fingió demencia. Él no había escuchado nada.

"Hey Darling"

"Como esta?"

"Esta bien pero uhmm… Raku…"

Los ojos de Chitoge se abrieron grandes y sus pupilas empezaron a brillar con un rojo asesinó, ala Terminator.

"QUÉ FUE LO QUE VISTE?" paladeo las palabras con un tono fuerte y robótico.

"S-se echó la leche encima, n-no? eso fue lo que me dijo…" contestó en un tono bajo y quebradizo que denotaba miedo.

"Hmm…"

La Skynet en la cabeza de Chitoge escaneo las palabras en busca de mentiras y… dio positivo. Pero dada la situación, la manera en que actuó y que no había sido su culpa… lo dejo pasar. Esta vez.

"Está bien, quédate aquí y asegurate que nadie entre a menos de que sea una emergencia. Voy a traerle su uniforme deportivo"

Chitoge salió corriendo y Raku pudo respirar tranquilo. Se quedó pensativo, haciendo guardia en la puerta.

 _Vendas? no me digas que aun sigue avergonzada por sus..._

"Tsugumi… voy a entrar"

Cuando entró, la cortina de la cama estaba corrida, así que no se podía ver a la guardaespaldas, pero juzgando por el contorno, pareciera que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

"Eh? sucede algo?"

Raku jalo una silla, se sentó en ella a horcajadas, bajó la mirada y con el tono más serio que su nerviosismo le dejo articular, empezó a hablar.

"Mira… se que… se que debe ser difícil para ti por la manera en que todos los hombres te ven- te vemos…" corrigió "pero es que… lo que quería decirte es que deberías de sentirte orgullosa por lo hermosa que eres y no apenarte ni asustarte de tu belleza" y en un tono más animado continuo "así que, no te avergüences de haber subido un poquito de peso por-"

Entonces todo se volvió negro y Raku perdió la conciencia. Horas después, cuando despertó, estaba acostado en la misma cama que había dejado a Tsugumi, con un gran chichón en su cabeza y su cardigan haciéndole de manta.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Lo que tenía que hacer para ayudar a los demás.

Al día siguiente, Raku estaba sentado en su mesabanco, preparándose para la primer clase del día cuando un cartón de leche se posó sobre su mesabanco. Cuando alzó la mirada en busca del culpable, lo que encontró hizo que abriera los ojos tan desmesuradamente como ayer, incluso más.

Eran los mismos masivos pechos de ayer, sólo que esta vez bien acomodados y escondidos detrás de su ceñida blusa blanca. Y a esta distancia Raku podía ver perfectamente la curvatura, el color, olor, tamaño, el encaje de su sostén, incluso juró que podía sentir el enorme peso. Yacían inocentes y provocadoras justo enfrente de su cara y duraron tanto que Raku formó una coneccion espiritual con ambas, en donde le gritaban en unison: tocanos.

Pero esta vez había algo diferente, no sólo en la manera en que el enorme par lo saludaban si no en la misma Tsugumi, no parecía la misma chica cohibida y avergonzada de su gran busto, esta vez estaba parada, con una posición firme y orgullosa, casi como si se los estuviera presumiendo.

Después de unos segundos incómodamente largos, Raku utilizó todo su poder de voluntad para poder sacar sus ojos de la zona erógena y romper así, el malévolo hechizo que le provocaban a su hombría. Finalmente alzó la vista al rostro de Tsugumi, que lo esperaba con una tierna sonrisa.

"Es por lo de ayer… gracias... Raku" fueron sus tímidas palabras.


	24. gift exchange

Raku manejó el regalo con cautela, como si pudiera contener explosivos. Estaba envuelto de un papel amarillento arrugado y con tanta cinta adhesiva que necesito de tijeras para abrirlo.

Chitoge al principio lo veía con una mirada expectante pero en cuanto Raku alzó su vista para verla, ella casualmente volteo a ver a sus compañeros, como si estuviera más interesada en los regalos de sus amigos. Era como si sus sentimientos se dividieran entre "No me interesa para nada, lo elegí al azar" y "No puedo esperar a ver la cara que haga cuando lo abra".

Y qué casualidad no? primera vez que la clase decide hacer un intercambio de regalos y Chitoge le toca como pareja. Que suerte la suya.

Era un guante de cocina, pero este tenía una particular singularidad… y es que estaba hecho a mano. Le había quedado tan grande y grueso que parecía de baseball. Con las costuras chuecas y mal hechas, a las orillas le colgaba uno que otro hilo y por dentro se sentía rasposo, como si estuviera hecho de lija. E incluso se molestó en cocerle una carita feliz, que le había quedado tan lúgubre que se parecía a ese Jack Skelli-loquesea, el personaje de esa película navideña que tanto le gusta y que ya le hizo ver como media docena de veces. Todo indicaba que se había hecho con esmero y cariño.

El yakuza por fin entendió todos esos misteriosos viajes al club de costura y porque últimamente no se quitaba los guantes para nada… "tengo mucho frío" mis polainas, si a ella nunca le afectaba. Estaba seguro que sus dedos estaban llenos de pinchazos de aguja y cubiertos por benditas.

"Esta un poquito grande…" se quejó Raku, pero su rostro esbozó una amplia y feliz sonrisa "pero me encanta. Gracias Chitoge"

Chitoge apartó su rostro lejos de la mirada de Raku, revelando una mejilla tan notablemente roja que era visible desde el espacio.

"Ehhh~ p-pues me alegro que te g-guste… hehe, genial..." Chitoge rio nerviosamente y empezó a echarse aire con la mano "ufff~ pero qué calor hace aquí no lo crees? vo-voy a salir a comprar algo para beber..." y así sin más, salió corriendo fuera del aula. Unos segundos después un grito de júbilo se escuchó a la distancia.

Raku exhalo y sonrió para sí mismo. Y todo esto por esa tonta plática que tuvo con Shuu, sobre que "un regalo hecho a mano expresaba más que uno comprado".


	25. tattoo

"Raku…"

"Hhmm?"

Chitoge interpretó el gemido gutural por un "Que sucede?".

"Te pondrías un tatuaje por mi?"

La atrevida pregunta tomó por sorpresa al yakuza, haciendo que se atragantara y acabara escupiendo su mousse de chocolate por todo el aparador del local.

"C-creo que no la escuche bien Kirisaki-san. Co-como dice?"

Preguntándose a sí mismo si escucho mal, se giró perplejo a verla y se encontró con su mirada que estaba fijamente puesta en el local de enfrente. Viendo las extravagantes caligrafías en los ventanales, los dibujos de calaveras, aterradores dragones, serpientes en flamas. Y arriba un letrero con coloridas luces de neón que denotaban la índole del negocio "Tattoo & Piercing".

"Sólo responde la pregunta" preguntó de nuevo.

La manera en que ojos veían el local, su expresión rígida, el tono de su voz… tragó saliva. Esta mujer hablaba totalmente en serio.

"La verdad no estoy muy seguro…" meneo su cabeza dudando. No sabía qué decir.

En casa, sus chicos probablemente estarían felices de la vida en verle uno. Pero qué pasaría con la escuela, no es en contra de las reglas? y que ahí de su futuro, acaso un tatuaje no afectaría su deseado empleo como servidor público?

"No lo se Chitoge… es que... que clase de tatuaje estabas pensando?"

"Algo romantico… algo como… no se… mi nombre tal vez" vacilaba tomándose su tiempo para responder, pero ella sabía perfectamente qué era lo que quería verle impreso en la piel. Una firma, un sello, una marca. Algo que reafirmará a quien le pertenecía ese hombre.

"Vamos no hablas en serio verdad..."

Raku ojeo el local con más detenimiento y fue cuando los vio. Piercings. Su imaginación voló. Chitoge rara vez usaba aretes en sus orejas y cuando los usaba su cabello los escondía. Pero como se le vería uno más llamativo y visible, como en el labio o la lengua.

"Bien dime, acaso tu te pondrias un piercing en la lengua?" contraatacó con una pregunta igual de atrevida.

"Lo haría" contestó rápida, firme y decididamente, aun con la vista puesta en el local.

"Hablas en serio?" levantó sus cejas y la miró incrédulo. Que locuras, ponerse un tatuaje y ella un piercing ahora mismo? "Chitoge yo…"

Chitoge sonrió y finalmente se giró a verlo. Rió divertida.

"Sólo bromeo tonto… por ahora"


	26. desert island

Shuu echó un vistazo sobre su hombro en busca del par de chicas restantes, pero nada. Meneo su cabeza sintiéndose mal por sus pobres almas. Caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó con el resto de sus compañeros.

"Pobres chicas, parece que el regaño va para largo. Mientras las esperamos por qué no hacemos algo para entretenernos" una sospechosa sonrisa se expandió en su rostro.

"Y apuesto a que tienes algo en mente..." sentado frente a él estaba Raku, con tenedor en mano comiendo su pastel de chocolate (recién hecho por cierto).

"De hecho si. Estaba pensando... que tal si jugamos a la isla desierta?" anuncio el lentudo.

"Isla desierta? no será acaso uno de esos juegos pervertidos que siempre te inventas?" Tsugumi lo vio con unos ojos entornados, sospechando de su típica perversión.

"No que va, acaso nunca lo has jugado?" meneo la mano para mitigar el comentario de la guardaespaldas "Es un juego en donde escoges tu libro o película favorita para llevarte a una isla desierta. Algo que te entretenga por el resto del tiempo que vivas en ella"

A Chitoge, quien le estaba robando un cachito de pastel a Raku, se le iluminó el rostro y sonrió.

"Oh si, yo lo conozco. Lo vi en una serie de netflix una vez. Se veía divertido, juguemos!" exclamó entusiasmada.

"Bien por qué no empezamos con libros. Si pudieras llevarte uno, cuál se llevarían?"

"Puede ser manga?" preguntó Chitoge, luego volteo a ver a Raku aún muy sonriente "Porque yo me llevaría todos los volúmenes de One piece. Haber si por fin te alcanzo"

Raku le devolvió media sonrisa. Su novia había empezado a leer el manga hace unos meses por recomendación suya, pero con todos los deberes en la escuela, apenas le quedaba tiempo libre para leer.

"No creo que puedas llevar tanto. Y probablemente nunca me alcances, porque cuando salgas de la dichosa isla ya habrá otro montón de volúmenes nuevos para leer" le dijo muy confiado.

Marika, quien estaba durmiendo sobre sus brazos, salió de su sopor y arrugó la nariz. La buena quimica entre estos dos le daba alergia.

"Quieres dejar esos patéticos intentos de coquetear con mi hombre frente a mis narices, me enfermas. Ahora, es mi turno. Yo me llevaría el libro Doce reglas para ser una buena esposa, de ese modo practicaria como ser la esposa perfecta y estaría lista para cuando volviera a ti Rakkun" sonrió coquetamente y se lanzó a apresar el brazo del yakuza, tirando de él hacia ella. De inmediato aprovecho para sentir su calidez, la firmeza de su bicep y de oler un poquito su aroma.

"Hey suelta a mi Darling!" "Tachibana! no te le pegues tanto!" el par de chicas rugieron irritadas.

Trataron de separarlos pero fue imposible. Iban a tener más suerte amputandole el brazo que quitándoselo de las manos.

"Y a ti Tsugumi? te gusta leer? que libro te llevarías" preguntó Shuu.

"Qué pregunta más tonta, claro que me gusta leer. Es esencial para mi trabajo el saber un poco de todo" contestó "Pues estaba pensando en The Prince de Machiavelli o tal vez algo de Nietzsche... pero creo que me mejor me llevaría El Arte de la Guerra de Sun Tzu. La primera vez que lo leí era una niña, así que no estaría mal darle una releída..." respondió con toda naturalidad.

Raku y Shuu se vieron mutuamente en silencio. Parpadearon confundidos. Ninguno de los dos reconoció a los autores de los que hablaba la guardaespaldas, pero a decir algo y parecer estúpidos, mejor se quedaron callados.

"Raku-sama a ti qué libros te gusta leer? autor favorito? anda dime" Marika saco pluma y libreta para tomar nota de su respuesta.

"Po-por qué no pasamos a las películas eh? que película se llevarían a su isla desierta?" Raku se apenaba de sus gustos así que decidió cambiar el tema.

"Hmmn…" Tsugumi chasqueo su lengua dubitativamente "Pues la verdad no suelo ver muchas películas así que realmente no tengo una favorita, pero… "

"Ya se cual, ya se cual!" Chitoge interrumpió con súbita energía "Uhmm, veamos cómo se llamaba..." bajo el plato con migajas de pastel de chocolate que ya había devorado por completo y empujo a su frijol con el codo para llamar su atención "Raku, como se llama esa película romántica que vimos la semana pasada, donde la chica se enamora un parapléjico"

Raku vio al cielo, pensativo.

"Ahh~ sí, ya recuerdo" asintió con la cabeza "La de la chica de los vestidos graciosos. Pensé que se te iban a salir los ojos de tanto llora-UGHH" fue interrumpido por un agresivo codazo y al girarse se encontró con Chitoge y esa mueca sombría que ya le conocía de 'estas hablando de más'. Continuo "Si... lo siento. Se llamaba Yo ante-"

En eso, Raku se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Onodera y Miyamoto. Ambas caminaban con un aspecto sombrío, cabizbajas y encorvadas.

Onodera por segunda vez casi quemaba la escuela (en lo que va del año). Estaban en la clase de economía doméstica y Ruri le ordenó la sencilla tarea de hacer unas palomitas en el microondas, pero de alguna manera la chica olvidó quitarle el empaque de plástico, haciendo que se prendiera fuego. Por suerte, Raku rápidamente noto el humo, desconecto el aparato y con un balde de agua apagó el pequeño incendio. Pero no se salvaron de tremenda reprimenda que le pusieron los maestros, hasta el director se hizo presente.

"Como les fue? se encuentran bien" les preguntó Raku, con un tono suave y un gesto de preocupación.

Un suspiro largo, cansado y deprimente salió de la boca de ambas. Tenía un aire de 'no preguntes'.

"Animense, estamos jugando a isla desierta. Ruri-chan, tú qué película te llevarías a tu isla?" preguntó Shuu animadamente.

"El exorcista" respondió Ruri secamente mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa, junto con los demás.

"Ahh ahora que lo mencionas, la protagonista de la peli y tu se parecen tanto que-UGHH!" un puñetazo casual de Ruri puso a fin a sus bromas.

"Es verdad, no recordaba que Ruri-chan es amante de las películas de terror" añadió Chitoge "Yo también tengo muchas que quiero ver… si tan sólo mi compañero de cine no fuera tan miedoso…" las palabras se clavaron como una lanza en el pecho de Raku "Kosaki-chan tú cuál te llevarías?"

"Eh? película? yo…"

Onodera bajo su mirada humildemente hacia la mesa y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Raku no pudo evitar ver lo linda que se veía con sus ojos cerrados, la frente arrugada y los puños crispados; como si estuviera canalizando todo su ser para encontrar la respuesta perfecta. Entonces la chica volvió a alzar su mirada y se encontró con la suya. Se vieron como tontos por un par de segundos hasta que se sonrieron mutuamente. Película favorita? isla? ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Y como si fuera un dúo cómico exclamaron con euforia al mismo tiempo:

"Nyakku en la isla de calabazas gigantes!"

Rieron divertidos y el resto del grupo los vio como lo que eran. Un par de ridiculos.

"Nooo! Jamás. Nada de películas de Nyakku. Escojan otra!" Chitoge se cruzó de brazos con mala cara, en un gesto que mostraba su desagrado por Nyakku.

"Pero si la vamos a ver nosotros, no tu!" Raku siendo gran fan, defendió su elección.

"Nosotros?" intervino Marika "Que injusto! Raku-sama y Kosaki-san van estar en la misma isla?"

"Ichijou Raku! serás pervertido" los ojos rojos de Tsugumi ardieron en furia. Empezó a tronarse los nudillos con un gesto de violencia "Tienes a Ojou y aun así nadaste hasta la isla de Onodera"

"Noo! de qué están hablando? yo no nade hasta la isla de nadie! miren, esta bien ya perdón, dejen elijo otra. Entonces no ahi problema si escojo un documental?"

"Ah ya se cual vas a decir, la del submarino nazi verdad? estas loco? esa es aún peor!"

"De qué te quejas si ni siquiera la viste, te quedaste dormida en los primeros veinte minutos!"

"No es mi culpa que escojas películas super aburridas! siempre es la misma contigo; si no es infantil, es de hace chorrocientos años"

Con cada réplica acercaban su rostro un poco más al otro, si iban a besarse o darse un cabezazo, no quedó claro. Pero mientras los tortolitos tenían su discusión del dia, Shuu continuo con las preguntas al otro lado de la mesa.

"Esta bien, siguiente. Si tuvieras un superpoder, cual seria?"

"No recuerdo que hubiera preguntas sobre superpoderes" argumento Raku con una ceja arqueada.

"No seas aguafiestas hermano. Lo que pasa es que esta es la nueva y mejorada versión, patentada por moi" si, dijo 'moi', como 'yo' en francés, hasta imitó el tono y todo.

"Bien en ese caso… me gustaría poder hablar con los animales, así podría… no espera!" hizo una pausa para pensar "Hmmn... no sería mejor algo con que pueda ayudar a la gente? algo como poder curar enfermedades o poder duplicar la comida?" Raku y su filantropía.

Las chicas se enternecieron con su linda respuesta. Shuu sabía que contestaría algo por el estilo, aunque de poco le hubiera servido una habilidad así en una isla desierta.

"Tsugumi?"

"No necesito de tontos superpoderes" respondió, sacando el pecho (a Raku y a Shuu casi se les salen los ojos con tal visión) y resopló orgullosa "Encontraría la manera de sobrevivir con mi propia fuerza"

"Muy típico de ti Tsugumi…" comentó Shuu.

"No sería inteligente escoger algo como poder volar? así podrías volar a casa" añadió pensativa Chitoge.

"Ni te molestes, con tu inagotable fuerza de gorila podrías nadar de un continente al otro" Marika le dijo con una mueca burlona.

"Esta bien, tu lo pediste!" Chitoge espeto molesta, se arremango la blusa y se lanzó sobre Marika que ya la esperaba lista.

Chocaron sus palmas con violencia y de sus miradas furiosas empezaron a chispas. Raku (que estaba sentado en medio de ambas) cruzó los brazos y se inclinó hacia atrás, para que pudieran pelear cómodamente.

"Onodera, qué superpoder te gustaria tener?"

"Eh yo?" Onodera dudó un par de segundos y luego continuó "No se mucho de superpoderes pero… uhm, qué tal algo como ser la mejor cocinera… es eso posible?"

Raku cerró los ojos y asintió con deleite… no hay límite para la lindura de esta mujer.

"Oigan les gustaría saber que superpoder sería bueno tener?" Shuu desenvaino su típica mueca de gato.

"NO!" contestaron en unísono las chicas, que ya sospechaban que sería algo pervertido. Raku le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo al pobre hombre.

"Rakkun, yo ya tengo un superpoder, te gustaría que te lo muestre?" con los ojos entornados, Marika sonrió perversamente.

Entonces Raku sintió el caminar de unos traviesos dedos que subían por su muslo, dirigiéndose hacia su orgullo. El cosquilleo tuvo un efecto inmediato, por lo que tuvo que cerrar sus piernas de golpe.

"Oi, dejalo ya Mari!"

"Marika que crees que le estas haciendo"

"Bien ahora viene lo bueno" Shuu ignoró la pelea y siguió hablando "Si estuvieras varado en una isla desierta y solo pudieras estar con una persona, quien seria?" sonrió enorme, se le vieron tantos dientes como si fuera un tiburón. Era como si hubiera estado esperando este momento.

"Eeeh~!" chicas exclamaron en unísono, varios sonrojos y miradas tímidas se hicieron presentes (todas ellas alejadas de Raku, excepto Marika quien clavó sus ojos en el yakuza tan rápido como pudo).

"Pues si tuviera que llevar alguien a una isla desierta…" Tsugumi comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Marika.

"Rakkun puedes imaginarlo? sería la oportunidad perfecta para terminar lo que empezamos en nuestras últimas vacaciones. Que romántico! sería nuestro jardín del edén. Juntos como Adán y Eva poblariamos la isla con nuestros hijos" soltó con ojos soñadores, viendo al cielo e imaginando su paraíso con el joven.

"No me interrumpas Tachibana!... aunque pensándolo bien llevar a Ichijou Raku no suena como una mala idea, quiero decir…" la sonrisa de Shuu se agrandó más, al punto de que requirió de puntadas para volver a ponerle las mejillas en su lugar. El rosa claro de las mejillas de Tsugumi se convirtió en un rojo profundo que se extendió a todo su rostro. Continuó defendiendo su respuesta "No lo malinterpretes idiota! e-es que yo podría entrenarlo y hacer de él un hombre digno para mi Ojou… eso es todo lo juro!"

"Esta bien Tsugumi, no te preocupes" Chitoge cerró los ojos y respiró hondo "Yo me arriesgaré y me llevaré a mi Darling" soltó dramáticamente, como si fuera la decisión más difícil de su vida "Quiero decir, no es que tenga otra elección, es mi novio así que es mi responsabilidad, y si lo dejo sólo capaz de que acaba vagando por otras islas…"

"Uhmm que interesante... entonces Raku, que isla escoges?" le preguntó Shuu con su sonrisa que daba miedo.

"Ichijou Raku" " Raku" "Rakkun" las tres chicas se inclinaron hasta casi echarsele encima y lo vieron con ojos expectantes, esperando su respuesta.

"Ehh... yo..." Raku sudaba balas, pero entonces algo inesperado sucedió. Se giró y vio a Kosaki y juntos intercambiaron miradas, seguido de una sonrisa de complicidad que dejó a todos viéndose entre ellos con cara de intriga...

* * *

 **Ok, se que el final de este relato quedó medio inconcluso, por eso escribí una secuela llamada "fishing" (el capítulo que sigue) que lo explica más a detalle.**


	27. fishing

Era un día perfecto, soleado y cálido. El mar tenía un precioso color azul verdoso y unas enormes olas golpeaban la playa, formando una cresta de espuma que se extendía a lo largo de varios kilómetros. El aire olía a salitre y había una leve brisa que impulsaba las nubes en el cielo.

En el mar, Chitoge dominaba las olas en su tabla de surfear dando gritos de júbilo y haciendo piruetas que dejaban en ridículo a los profesionales. Tsugumi le seguía detrás con cámara en mano, enfocada en la misión de no perderse ningún segundo de lo increíblemente linda que se veía su Ojou.

En la playa, Fuu juguetonamente tiraba de los lazos del bikini de Haru, mientras esta se resistía. El nuevo miembro del grupo, Hikari, presionaba a Paula para que dejara de ser tan cobarde y se animará de una vez por todas en entrar al mar.

En la cima de una montaña de arena, un balde se sacudía violentamente y los gritos de un conocido cuatro ojos pedían auxilio. A su lado, Ruri sonreía diabólicamente mientras metía algunos cangrejos más dentro para que le hicieran compañía.

Descansando en una tumbona bajo la sombra de un sombrilla, se encontraba Marika; la pobre estaba agotada de tanto jugar con Raku (o de perseguirlo más bien). A su lado Honda la abanicaba casualmente con su sombrero de paja, mientras leía un libro.

En la terraza de la villa, una sonriente Kosaki observaba al grupo disfrutar sus vacaciones de verano. Estaba esplendorosamente hermosa hoy, estrenando su nuevo bikini (porque los viejos ya le quedaban algo ajustados (cosa que le alegró)) amarillo con estampado de flores que se le ceñía al cuerpo como dios manda, resaltando sus encantos. Adornado con un pareo amarillo semitransparente atado a sus caderas. Lo único que le pesaba era que le había salido un poquito caro por que...

"T-te ves increíble Onodera, re-realmente te queda muy bien…"

Sonaba nervioso pero eran justo las palabras que estaba buscando. Y con eso el bikini había valido cada centavo.

Respiro hondo tratando calmar su acelerado corazón e intentar bajar el sonrojo. Se armó de valor y se giró sobre sus talones para mirarle de frente.

"Gracias Ichijou-kun" le agradeció con una sonrisa tan dulce que extiendo la vida del universo otro trillón de años.

El joven venía saliendo de la villa. Vestía una camiseta vintage azul cielo con la palabra DURAN escrita en el pecho y unos pantalones cortos de malla negros (de esos hecho para nadar). Un atuendo muy veraniego.

Raku camino junto a ella para observar las locuras que hacían el resto del grupo.

"Parece que hoy todos se ven muy enérgicos. Cada quien haciendo lo suyo..."

Ella rió por lo bajo. El simple hecho de verlos disfrutar tanto de sus vacaciones la hacía feliz.

"Me alegra que todos se están divirtiendo tanto. Debo recordar darle las gracias una vez más a Chitoge-chan"

"See~, quién hubiera pensado que su familia tenía una villa en tan hermoso lugar. Pero y tu Onodera? tienes planeado hacer algo hoy o… esto…" se le atoraban las palabras en un repentino ataque de timidez. Carraspeó y continuó "Te gustaría venir a pescar conmigo?"

"Pe-pescar?" pestañeo repetidamente por el asombro.

El chico y ella pescando solos? a su corazón le encantaba la idea. Pero el problema era que lo más cercano que había hecho a pescar, era jugar esos juegos infantiles de festivales, donde con una vara intentas atrapar un pez de madera en una pequeña piscina. Y hasta eso se le daba fatal.

"Me encantaría, pero yo nunca antes he pescado y odiaría ser una carga"

"Esta bien no te preocupes. Pescar no es la gran cosa. Ya verás que en un ratito aprendes, yo te puedo enseñar" Raku se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar, en un gesto lleno de confianza. Después de todo, si le había podido enseñar a una gorila, Onodera no debería ser problema.

"Entonces… si no es mucha molestia, por favor cuida de mí" con una sonrisa tímida, aceptó humildemente.

Ambos caminaron hasta el embarcadero donde el joven ya lo tenía todo preparado. Raku en su hombro cargaba una maleta de cuero con lo que Onodera supuso estaba llena de bártulos de pesca. Y en su mano una hielera, para el pescado capturado probablemente. A ella le tocó cargar (que por cierto, ella insistió en ayudarle en aligerar la carga) con las dos cañas que a pesar de ser de metal estaban muy ligeritas (y al final le acabó dando lo más ligero). Estaba impresionada (y algo nerviosa), todo se veía muy profesional.

Cuando llegaron al embarcadero, la chica estaba esperando que empezaran a pescar justo ahí, pero se sorprendió al ver que no era así. En vez de eso les esperaba una pequeña barca blanca de remos, con un pequeño motor en la parte posterior.

"La sirvienta insistió en que tomará el yate, pero no tengo idea de como manejarlo" comento rascándose la nuca "Y si lo daño, terminaria endeudandome el resto de mi vida. Así que tendremos que conformarnos con esto" al joven le faltó decir que la sirvienta también se ofreció para llevarlos pero que él se negó rotundamente. Era su plan pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

"Un bote? yo pensé que íbamos a pescar aquí?"

"Ah lo que pasa es que la sirvienta me habló de un lugar perfecto para la pesca. Es una pequeña isla al norte de aquí. No te preocupes no es lejos" le dijo mientras bajaba la carga al bote.

Onodera su mostro un poco nerviosa. Nunca antes había subido a una barca, yate, bote o lo que sea. Ni siquiera a los patos de pedales que tienen en el lago del parque.

"Onodera, el sol suele ser más fuerte cuando sales al mar. No trajiste sombrero verdad?"

"Con todas las prisas lo olvide en casa. Debería ir a pedir prestado alguno?"

"Bueno, si no te molesta puedes usar el mio. Es mi sombrero de la suerte, lo he tenido desde la primera vez que fui a pescar con mi padre y mis chicos" saco el sombrero de su maleta y se lo paso.

Tomó el sombrero y sonrió divertida al examinarlo. Sólo Raku usaría algo tan… curioso. Era un sombrero de pescador algo descolorido, con anzuelos multicolores y todo. Tenía impreso el rico olor del yakuza, su colonia y algo de salitre. Se lo puso y le quedaba algo grande.

"Oye y por cierto, realmente nunca terminaste de aprender a nadar verdad?" la última vez que la vio en el agua fue en la piscina de la escuela y aun usaba la tabla de principiantes. Y en su viaje a la playa no la había visto nadar ni una sola vez.

Onodera clavó su mirada en sus chanclas con adornos de girasol y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. Raku lo tomo como un "No".

"Entonces, por tu seguridad será mejor que uses esto"

De la barca sacó un chaleco salvavidas rojo. Se lo puso, y como con el sombrero, también le quedaba un poquitín grande.

"C-cómo me veo?" pregunto la chica. Acomodo su largo mechón detrás de su oreja y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Raku la vio de arriba abajo.

A pesar de vestir el voluminoso chaleco y lo graciosa que se veía vistiendo su sombrero.

 _Ridiculamente bella_ pensó.

Por lo que a Raku respectaba, ella podía ponerse un traje inflable de dinosaurio y seguiría viéndose tan hermosa como siempre.

"Ichijou… kun? si me ves así por tanto tiempo vas hacer que me sonroje..." masculló, pero la verdad es que ya había un lindo tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Fue cuando Raku volvió a la tierra. Había estado escudriñando a la chica por más de un minuto. Estudiando el contraste que hacía su atuendo con sus piernas desnudas por el bikini sólo ligeramente cubiertas por el pareo.

"Ah lo lamento Onodera, no quise… quiero decir. Te ves... genial" balbuceo, y le costó trabajo decir el "genial" porque a punto estuvo de soltarle lo que estaba pensando.

"Entonces nos vamos" le dijo y rápidamente se giró, lejos de la mirada del joven. Otra tecnica mas para ocultar su sonrojo y el vapor que salía de su cabeza.

Raku le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a subir y ella con cuidado se sentó en el asiento de madera de la parte delantera. Puso el motor en marcha y al principio la barca sufrió una brusca sacudida cuando empezó a moverse, pero después surcó las olas con suavidad.

El calor del sol era muy agradable y Onodera se sorprendió al comprobar lo mucho que le  
gustaba la sensación del viento que golpeaba su rostro, haciendo volar su cabello. La vista era increíble. De un lado tenía la silueta escarpada de las montañas y la villa que dejaban atrás. Y por el otro el mar abierto en toda su inmensidad con la pequeña isla a la que se dirigian a la distancia.

Onodera se la pasó entre risa y risa durante todo el camino. Raku le platico de todas sus desgracias referentes a la pesca. Como la vez que se le metió una anguila en los pantalones, o cuando Chitoge quiso aprender a pescar y acabó lanzándolo al agua, y como casi queda traumado cuando de niño se cayó al estanque de las tortugas y estas lo mordieron sin piedad.

Su destino era una pequeña isla que normalmente estaba conectada por un istmo de arena a la villa, pero debido a la marea alta, hubo que llegar en barca. No les tomó más de diez minutos atracar en el embarcadero de esta.

Bajaron y la chica se quitó el chaleco. Raku tenía razón, el sol era más fuerte en el mar, estaba acalorada.

Caminaron un poco por la playa para conocer. No era una isla muy grande, probablemente de media legua de longitud, llena de fresnos y palmas encorvados por el azote del viento. También alcanzaron a ver a unos cuantos cangrejos que desaparecieron entre la arena y alguna que otra gaviota volando en círculos en el aire. Aparte del embarcadero y de una pequeña choza vieja junto a él, el lugar estaba completamente desierto.

Se pusieron manos a la obra y Raku le enseñó a lanzar el sedal, y a no cometer los errores de cierta rubia. Onodera se sorprendió de lo fácil que parecía. Juntos se sentaron en el embarcadero con las piernas colgando y esperaron a que picaran.

"Estaba sorprendida Ichijou-kun, no sabía que te gustara pescar"

"Ah bueno si, es una larga historia pero en resumen; en uno de los aburridos viajes de mi padre, uno de mis chicos me enseñó para matar el tiempo. Desde entonces le agarre gusto. Hasta Chitoge vino conmigo un par de veces pero siempre se aburre y me suele reprender con algo como: "No estoy hecha para estos pasatiempos de gente vieja""

Onodera rio. Muy típico de Chitoge.

"Pero el mar, las vistas, incluso los peces. Ya puedo ver porque te gusta, todo es tan tranquilo y relajante" le dijo mientras sus ojos recorrían el hermoso panorama.

"Verdad que sí!" exclamó alegre de que alguien compartiera su pasión "Me alegra tanto que tu si lo entiendas Onodera" con un dedo se limpió una lágrima que le salió de la felicidad "Pensé que estaba sólo en esto de la pesca"

Entonces la charla fue interrumpida por un tirón del sedal de la caña de la chica. Al instante se puso en pie.

"Whoaaa! c-cr-creo que tengo uno!" gritó con emoción. En el agua la silueta de un pez aleteando se hizo visible bajo la superficie, era enorme.

"Sólo tira de la caña con fuerza y recoge el sedal!"

"Waaah!" un tirón más agresivo y fuerte del sedal estuvo a punto de tirarla al agua, pero fue salvada justo a tiempo por el joven que la abrazo por la espalda. Su emoción por la pesca había sido superada por la vergüenza del abrazo. Como pudo recobro el control de su acelerado corazón y ambos recogieron el sedal.

Cuando por fin sacaron al pescado del mar, no era precisamente la ballena que estaban esperando, si no un arenque de unos treinta centímetros de largo. Los dos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

Apenas habían pasado un par de horas y ya habían llenado una hielera de arenques de varios tamaños. Lo curioso es que fue Onodera la que más había pescado, era casi como si los peces saltarán gustosos a sus pies, felices de ser atrapados por la hermosa chica. Y Raku pues… lo de siempre. Un montón de algas, una bota que parecía de la segunda guerra mundial, y juro que el único pez que atrapó en el día había saltado fuera del agua para morderlo.

"Ahh~" exhalo sonoramente "Esa fue una buena pesca. En serio Onodera, eres una pescadora nata. Por cierto ya tenemos rato aquí, no estás hambrienta?"

"Bueno, a decir verdad un poco. Por qué?" tenía desde medio día que no había comido nada.

"Dejamelo a mi Onodera" respondió con confianza.

Raku metió la mano en su maleta de pesca y sacó un cuchillo, tras lo cual se dispuso a limpiar el pez con la destreza de un chef profesional.

"Mientras tanto, puedes ayudarme juntando algo de madera? sólo no te vayas muy lejos por favor"

La chica obedeció. Junto ramas y palos secos, y los amontonó bajo la sombra de una palma. Raku, con la ayuda de su confiable Zippo les prendió fuego, y al cabo de unos segundos ya tenían una pequeña fogata. Atravesó uno de los arenques con una vara y lo dejó junto a las llamas. De la hielera sacó un termo con té frío y una bolsa con limones para darle sazón al arenque. En serio que el joven lo había pensado todo.

En unos minutos la chica ya tenía en una mano una vara con un enorme arenque frito, que olía delicioso. Y en la otra un vaso de té helado, con hielitos y todo.

"Ten cuidado que está caliente" lo que le preocupaba a la chica, era cómo iba comer con todas esas mariposas en su estómago. Toda esa tarde parecía salida de un sueño.

"Eres increible Ichijou-kun"

A pesar de lo rudimentario de la cocina, estaban deliciosos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica ya se había comido dos arenques de los grandes.

Después de comer y terminada la pesca. Ambos volvieron al embarcadero y se sentaron en la orilla a charlar y disfrutar del paisaje.

En el cielo, el sol empezaba a descender hacia el horizonte, pintando el cielo de naranja y las nubes de rosa.

"Onodera te gustaría que te siga enseñado a nadar? vamos ven"

Sin más aviso, se quitó la camisa. A Onodera casi se le salen los ojos al ver aquel torso desnudo, estaba más fornido de lo que recordaba. Espalda bien marcada y sin una onza de grasa, era todo músculo y tendones. Y no era que estuviera absorta contemplando sus abdominales, es sólo que distinguió su curiosa cicatriz de la apendicitis en uno de sus costados. La visión de todo aquello hizo que se humedeciera los labios con la lengua de manera inconsciente.

El yakuza se lanzó de cabeza al agua. La chica le siguió poco después, primero se quitó su pareo quedando solamente en su bikini y se lanzó al mar.

Raku la tomó de las manos y la llevó a donde pudiera practicar agusto, cerca de la orilla para que sus pies tocaran fondo. Repasaron lo básico y descubrieron que su problema no era tanto el pataleo, sino más bien el miedo a sumergir su cabeza bajo el agua. Probablemente por la magia de poder nadar a solas con el joven, pero en unos minutos ya tenía lo tenía superado. Practicaron un poco de crol e incluso hasta le enseñó lo básico del estilo de mariposa, pecho y espalda. Onodera lo hacia increíblemente bien, Raku la animó diciéndole que con practica hasta podría ser igual de buena que Miyamoto, ella se sonrojo.

Fue entonces cuando Onodera sintió que un pez le rozaba las piernas y después del susto con su obligatorio "Kyah!", saltó a los brazos del joven, abrazandolo a horcajadas. Su busto chocó contra su duro pecho como si fuera una pared de músculo.

"Onodera que sucede, estas bien?"

Lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en su rostro. Ambos se vieron mutuamente en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad. Sus penetrantes ojos índigo la habían dejado completamente hechizada. Haciendo que el hormigueo en su estómago se desplazará a su entrepierna.

Raku tuvo una buena probadita de su cálido cuerpo, del rico aroma que despedía y de la suavidad de sus pechos. Y apenas lo noto, pero sus manos habían quedado en una posición un tanto indecorosa al momento de atraparla. Una había quedado en su muslo y la otra directamente sobre una de sus pompis. Movió sus dedos, no para disfrutar un poco de su suave y tersa piel, sino para equilibrar mejor el peso de la chica en sus manos. Para entonces ella ya había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para no caerse por supuesto.

La chica tuvo que hacer fuerza con todo su ser para poder salir del trance hipnótico que provocaba contemplar a este hombre y entonces se dio cuenta de su respiración entrecortada y el ardor en sus mejillas. Y más importante que el ya no la veía a los ojos, sino a sus labios entreabiertos y de cómo se acercaba hacia ellos para besarla. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Era todo lo que había deseado. Tantos alegrías, tristezas, sueños rotos. Era hora de ponerles fin. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Después de todo en esta isla, sólo eran ellos dos y el mar. Nadie tenía porque enterarse.

...

Empezó a sonar la melodía de un celular.

"Oh rayos, es mi celular" cerró sus ojos, lamentándose internamente "Dame un segundo Onodera"

Salió del agua, sacó el celular de su mochila, vio la pantalla y contestó. Por instinto alejo el auricular de su oreja tanto como fuera posible, preparándose para el grito que se aproximaba.

"RAKUUU!" era la rubia que ya conocían y sonaba molesta.

"Chitoge?... aja... sí, aquí está conmigo… sólo salimos a pescar un poco… si, está bien lo siento, ya vamos de camino"

Suspiro con desgana. Se acabó el sueño.

Onodera hizo el trayecto de vuelta recostada en la barca, satisfecha, un poco soñolienta y sintiéndose feliz por el tiempo que había pasado con el joven. De vez en cuando volteaba a verlo y ambos compartían una mirada, una sonrisa.

"Onodera te gus-"

"Kosaki…" interrumpio "Por favor llamame Kosaki… Raku-kun"

"Kosaki. Te gustaría que continuáramos otro día?"

"Me encantaria"


	28. hangover

Los rayos del sol que se filtraron por la ventana la golpearon en la cara quemándola como si fuera un vampiro. Arrugó el rostro y dejo salir un gemido quejoso. Su cabello estaba hecho una gigantesca maraña de hilos dorados, tenía dolor de cabeza, la garganta seca, el maquillaje corrido y sus legañosos ojos azules enrojecidos.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para mover su adolorido cuerpo, como si pesara una tonelada. Se incorporó y se quitó los mechones rosas de la cara. Salió de las sabanas y se arrastró perezosamente fuera de la cama. Se sentó un momento en la orilla para echar un vistazo a su situación.

Afortunadamente aún vestía su ropa interior, tenía una media extraviada, y había un misterioso líquido seco y pegajoso sobre sus pechos (rezo para que fuera cerveza). Pero más importante, su lindo vestido de gala había sido cambiado por una camisa color granate; que a juzgar por lo enorme que le quedaba y el agradable olor a colonia que despedía, debía ser de él.

Parpadeo lentamente y paulatinamente, mientras su cerebro regresaba la cinta, tratando de recordar cómo era que había acabado así.

Lo había planeado todo con minuciosa prolijidad. Primero una típica cita, después algo de cine y para terminar una cena romántica en donde ejecutaría la parte más importante de su plan... embriagarlo. Era justicia divina. Quiero decir, él ya la había visto dos veces hasta la chanclas de borracha y ella ninguna. Se moría de ganas por ver que locuras haría. Acaso le entraria la calentura como a ella? tenía que saberlo.

Pero por algo dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato. Le había salido el tiro por la culata. Resulta que su Frijol era prácticamente inmune al alcohol. Una vida entera con una familia que bebía tanto sake como si fuera agua, le originó una resistencia natural al embriagante líquido. Se tomó un par de tragos para pasarse lo irritada y después todo se volvió borroso. Solo recordaba fragmentos de memorias donde le arrancaba la ropa, lo manoseaba y le hacía cosas horribles.

Se levantó tambaleándose y se abrió camino hacia el baño mientras intentaba descubrir si lo que giraba era ella o toda la casa. En el camino, tropezó con un bulto de tela azul que parecía ser el vestido que usó la noche anterior. Al patearlo se extendió por el suelo y un penetrante hedor salió de la tela, golpeando sus fosas nasales como un batazo en la cara. Era una mezcla de licor, cheetos, sudor y vómito. Se vio sacudida por una serie de arcadas que amortiguo con su mano tapando su boca y que la obligaron a correr al baño. Se sentó en el piso junto a la tasa y desahogo todos los pecados de la noche.

Se lavó la cara y al salir, rodeo la pestilente tela tanto como pudo. Y cuando estaba apunto echarse un clavado sobre su cómoda cama, noto en un buró una enorme botella llena de un líquido rojo y un par de misteriosas pastillas sobre una servilleta.

Asio las pastillas y entonces distinguió unos garabatos escritos en la servilleta. Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de humedecer sus secos ojos rojos y poder enfocar mejor. Leyó el mensaje.

"Tomate esto cuando despiertes -R" reconoció su horrible caligrafía al instante.

Ante el lindo detalle, su rostro esbozó algo que en un tiempo se le pudo llamar una sonrisa. Pero ahora, con lo horrible que se veía su cara, debió de haberse visto como una de esas pinturas abstractas de picasso.

Después de tragarse las pastillas y beberse la botella entera de golpe, se desplomó sobre su cama. Después de todo tenía que recuperarse para pensar en un nuevo plan.


	29. sad

Fue la película de temporada, de esas románticas que tanto le gustan. Las chicas de la clase hablaron de ella durante todo el invierno. Pero por equis o ye, no habían tenido oportunidad de ir al cine. Ahora que había salido en netflix, la rubia hizo arreglos para verla en compañía de su Frijol. Limpio su cuarto, preparó palomitas, apago su celular (por primera vez en la vida) y juntos se acurrucaron en la montaña de almohadas de su cama a ver la película en su modesta laptop.

Una hora y cincuenta minutos después, la película terminó y los créditos empezaron a rodar por la pantalla con una melodia de violin echa para hacer llorar hasta a los más fuertes. Ahora entendían porque había sido tan popular, con ese inesperado final. Malditos cineastas y su estúpido motto de "un final triste causa mayor impresión".

Raku preocupado, se giró a verla para checar su estado.

"Estás bien?" le preguntó en un tono suave y cuidadoso.

"Sí, claro. No es nada, estoy bien" contestó Chitoge con voz temblorosa. Tenía la cara tensa y sin emoción. Seguía viendo la pantalla fijamente con los ojos abiertos grandes y las pupilas dilatadas, como si estuviera traumatizada por la guerra.

Por supuesto que no se veía bien, pero Raku no supo qué hacer. Chitoge odiaba que la vieran en sus momentos de debilidad. Pero cuando noto su rápido parpadeo y el brillo de sus lágrimas en la comisuras de sus ojos, hizo su movimiento.

"Soy tu novio no? así que al menos déjame hacer esto… ven aquí" abrió sus brazos para recibirla.

Chitoge al principio se mostró reacia, pero el poder de semejante final acabó venciendola. Se acercó lentamente como un cachorrito abandonado, recostó su cabeza en su pecho, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi le quiebra las costillas. Raku le devolvió el gesto y la abrazo, tal vez no tan fuerte, pero lo suficiente para hacerle saber que él estaba ahí para ella.

Empezó sonándose la nariz y poco a poco empezaron a soltarse las lágrimas. Ahora lloraba a moco tendido, sollozando de manera incontrolable, sacudiendo los hombros.

Después de unos minutos, tenía la camiseta húmeda de tantas lágrimas. Alcanzó una caja de pañuelos del buró y se las ofreció para que se limpiara. Chitoge se incorporó dejando un hilo de mocos conectados a su pecho que uso de almohada. Tenía los ojos rojos y las lágrimas le caían como cascadas por las mejillas. Se sonó la nariz ruidosamente, sollozo de nuevo, se secó las lágrimas y volvió a acomodarse en su colchon marca Raku, esta vez recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro. El acaricio su espalda y le plantó un tierno beso en la sien para tranquilizarla. Después de un par de docenas de sollozos más, la chica cayó profundamente dormida.

El problema es que el asunto no terminó ahí.

Todo comenzó al día siguiente. Debido a su estado, no había manera de dejarla sola, así que tuvo que pasar la noche en la mansión Beehive. Pero como tenían clases, Raku se levantó temprano para volver a su hogar y alistarse para la escuela, pero fue detenido por Chitoge

"Sólo espera a que termine de vestirme" le dijo mientras buscaba sus zapatos.

"Apenas quedan treinta minutos, vamos a llegar tarde"

"Sólo no te vayas!" vocifero.

A Raku le pareció extraño que explotara así de repente, después de todo esta situación ya se había dado antes. El se iva, se vestía y se encontraban luego en la escuela. Al final decidió dejarlo pasar.

Pero eso sólo había sido el principio. Chitoge estaba más empalagosa que nunca, lo acompañaba a donde fuera como si fuera su sombra. Tomaron clases prácticamente con las manos entrelazadas. Cuando entró al baño, ella estaba afuera, esperándolo. Hicieron pareja en gimnasia juntos (incluso cuando la clase estaba separada por sexos, a ella no le importo). Comieron sentados hombro a hombro. Incluso Marika quien intentó separarlos se ganó unos gruñidos furiosos de Chitoge que la hicieron retroceder asustada. Básicamente actuó como si fuera en último día de Raku sobre la tierra.

Su humor también estaba diferente. Se la paso todo el día inusualmente cohibida, apenas hablaba y cuando lo hacía no era más que para responder con negativas las preguntas de las preocupadas chicas a su alrededor "Te sientes mal Chitoge-chan?" o "Te vez muy decaída, te duele algo?".

En el receso Chitoge paladeo su palabra clave "Da-rl-ing" que significaba "Te necesito". Raku subió a la azotea esperando los típicos arrumacos que ya eran costumbre, pero se encontró con un tierno abrazo que duró todo el receso. Lo que sólo hizo que se preocupara más. Pero no lo malentiendan, no es como si a Raku le molestara estar acurrucado todo el día con su hermosa novia, lo que pasa es que está sumisa gatita no es la eufórica tigresa de la que se enamoró.

Pasaron toda la tarde en su habitación (la rubia no se sentía de humor para salir) sumidos en un melancólico abrazo. Al anochecer, cuando ella le dijo que quiera que se quedara otra vez a dormir, fue cuando el lento de Raku por fin entendió que era lo que le estaba pasando, así que decidió hacerle frente a la situación.

"Chitoge… escucha…" la tomó por los hombros y la vio con su mirada más seria "Se que es lo que estás pensado"

"Eh? n-no se de que me hables..." meneo la cabeza, negando.

"Puedes dejar de fingir, todo esto empezó por esa película que vimos ayer verdad? estas preocupada por que algo parecido me pase a mi?"

Chitoge miro a otro lado con una evidente cara de preocupación. Raku sonrió divertido, había dado justo en el clavo.

"No seas tonta… no voy a morir en una explosión nuclear como el tipo de la película, o de alguna otra loca manera que estés pensando"

"Pero…"

"Escuchame" la abrazo "Deja de preocuparte tanto, tu no eres así. Ambos vamos a morir viejos, en una casa enorme, rodeados de nuestro hijos. Así que deja de imaginarte tonterías y ponte a pensar en nuestro futuro" el mismo Raku se sonrojo. No esperaba decir algo tan vergonzoso pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Hubo un corto silencio, Chitoge sonrió imaginando su vida de ancianos.

"Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo"


	30. beat

"Raku!"

El grito pertenecía a Chitoge, quien asustada veía a su frijol entrar al aula hecho un desastre; con el labio inferior rojo e hinchado, un arañazo fresco cruzando su mejilla derecha y un enorme moretón que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y sucias, que parecía que le hubieran arrastrado por toda la escuela.

Él quedó paralizado al verla. Justo la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. Por un segundo pensó que tal vez aún podría correr en dirección contraria y perderse en los pasillos de la escuela; pero en su estado actual y contra Chitoge, no llegaría muy lejos.

De inmediato la rubia se le hecho encima y con sus azules ojos llenos de preocupación empezó a examinar las heridas. Respiro aliviada al ver que sus heridas no eran tan graves, sólo algunos rasguños y moretones.

"Que te paso? Y esas golpes!?"

"Ehm… no fue nada, lo que pasa es que… me caí por las escaleras, si eso" fue su vacilante y poco convincente respuesta.

"Serás idiota… ven aca" entre quejidos de dolor, Chitoge lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró por los pasillos de la escuela.

Lo llevó hasta la enfermería, y cómo las clases ya habían terminado se encontraba vacía. Entraron y Chitoge le ordenó que se sentara en la cama mientras ella buscaba algo con que remendarlo.

"Ya hace como una hora que se fueron todos, por que no te has ido a casa?"

"Estaba preocupada. Desapareciste y te saltaste las tres últimas clases; llame a tu celular pero no contestaste y como tu maleta seguía en tu escritorio, sabía que aún estabas en la escuela"

El demacrado yakuza se quedó en silencio. Lo que sucedió en realidad era que había estado escondido en la azotea esperando a que las clases terminaran y todos se fueran a casa, y así poder pasar a recoger sus cosas. No quería ser visto en tan deprimente estado.

Chitoge esculco algunas gavetas hasta encontrar gasas, algodón y una botella de alcohol. Se paró frente a él y empezó a tratarlo.

"Y ahora me vas a decir que fue lo que realmente te paso?"

"Ya te dije que rodé por las escaleras" contestó, después en un tono juguetón continuó hablando "Fue increíble debiste haberlo visto yo-"

"Raku!" interrumpió Chitoge con severidad, molesta por la obvia mentira. Luego en un tono de reprimenda, continuo "Mi familia está llena de mafiosos, veo esta clase de heridas todo el tiempo. Tal vez Kosaki se crea tus mentiras, pero yo se que esos golpes no son por una caída. Ahora dime, con quien te peleaste?"

A Chitoge no se le pasaba nada. Acorralado no tuvo más opción que decir la verdad.

"Verás…" Raku inspiró profundamente antes de enfrentarse a ella "supongo que no tiene remedio. Shuu y yo descubrimos a un tipo de tercero vendiendo fotografías… indecentes. No del tipo artístico como las de Shuu donde muestra su belleza y lindura, si no tomas pervertidas como de ropa interior y bueno… ya te imaginas el resto"

"Así que fuiste y te liaste a golpes? Y que paso con ese sermón de no rebajarme a su nivel que me diste en nuestra primera cita?"

"No lo que pasa es que, fui a discutir el asunto civilizadamente pero-aaayyy! duele!"

"Deja de lloriquear, sólo es alcohol"

"Lo que pasa es que quiso chantajearme para que le consiguiera fotografías de ti y las chicas… y pues bueno, antes de que me diera cuenta ya le había estrellado la cámara en la cabeza"

"Y por que te estabas ocultando? Pudiste habernos avisado o a Tsugumi, ya sabes que ella es quien se encarga de estos asuntos"

"Yo… yo sólo… escucha, sólo no quería que me vieras en este estado, esta bien? es patetico…"

Chitoge con delicadeza tomó su cabeza y la envolvió en un abrazo contra su pecho. Raku respondió tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él con fuerza. El calor de su cuerpo, su rico perfume, la sensación de sus pechos… era todo lo que necesitaba para sanar.

"Tonto… no me vuelvas a preocuparme así"

"Si… lo lamento…"

Y esto puso fin al asunto por hoy. Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela, la pareja se encontró con la sorpresa de que el pervertido fotógrafo había sido suspendido (con amenaza de expulsión). Al parecer una denuncia anónima puso fin a sus fechorías. En el receso; Chitoge, Raku y Shuu se reunieron para discutir el tema pero resulta que ninguno de los tres había denunciado nada. Al final del día la identidad del denunciante quedó en el anonimato.


	31. photos

Temprano en la mañana las chicas se habían reunido en la azotea para almorzar juntas como de costumbre, cuando Marika sacó orgullosamente a presumir el nuevo volumen de su álbum de fotografías de Raku. Era una impresionante colección de nada más y nada menos que 1183 imagenes (y sólo en lo que va del año), donde tenía de todo: Raku cantando, Raku estudiando, Raku alimentando a los animales del refugio, en fin, Raku repartiendo su filantropía por el mundo. Y en ángulos que parecían físicamente imposibles, tomados con cámaras ocultas, drones, satélites. Más obsesiva no se podía.

Por supuesto que Chitoge no se podía quedar fuera. De inmediato saco su celular y empezó a presumir su propia colección, donde había fotos tomadas en sus citas, viajes, cabinas arcade, etcétera. Pero lo que las hacía claramente superiores a las de Marika, era que en ellas siempre aparecía la pareja ya sea tomados de las manos, abrazándose, muy acaramelados siempre. Simplemente no hubo debate. Chitoge empujó su pecho hacia fuera con orgullo, era obvio que ella tenía las mejores fotos.

Marika rechino los dientes y gruñó molesta. Viéndose acorralada se vio obligada a sacar su arma secreta.

De debajo de su blusa sacó un poster tamaño mural donde se veía a su preciado Rakkun dormido (con saliva derramando de su boca y todo), y a Marika a su lado, con la cabeza recargada en su hombro esbozando un coqueto guiño. Lo curioso de la imagen es que ambos aparecían envueltos en sábanas y de hombros desnudos, lo que hacía que se malentendiera la escena.

Por supuesto que Chitoge no lo tomo muy bien. Su explosión de furia fue tal que Raku al otro lado de la escuela sintió un escalofrío de miedo.

Mientras tanto Kosaki no podía hacer más que presenciar la acalorada discusión con una sonrisa falsa, ya que tristemente su colección se reducía a media docena de míseras fotos. La más especial para ella era una que le había tomado a escondidas durante la secundaria, corriendo en una competencia donde apenas se le veía al fondo entre otros estudiantes. El resto eran fotos grupales que se habían tomado durante sus viajes escolares y en vacaciones, que no se comparaban con las de Marika y menos con las de Chitoge. Qué injusto; era la que más tiempo ha pasado a su lado y ni una foto juntos tenía.

Incluso Tsugumi y Haru tenían fotografías mejores que las de ella.

Kosaki recordó el día que el grupo entero salió de karaoke y Tsugumi le pidió tomarle algunas fotos con su preciada Ojou. Ella aceptó gustosa y después de tomar algunas del par cantando como locas, decidió revisarlas para ver cómo quedaron y para su sorpresa se encontró con varias docenas de fotos del yakuza. La sicaria al notarlo se sobresaltó y le arrebató el celular bruscamente, y después de arrastrarla fuera del cuarto de karaoke para hablar en privado, se excusó muy alterada diciéndole que, cito textualmente: "Onodera-sama juro que no es lo que parece! esto es por... lo que pasa es que…" la pobre se había quedado sin habla, se le veía visiblemente sonrojada, con unos ojos a punto de las lágrimas "Claude! Si... verás es que Claude me obliga a llevar un diario de sus movimientos para tenerlo vigilado. Eso es todo!". Ella respondió con una sonrisa simpática. Pero realmente necesitaban tantas fotos de el? con sólo verlas hasta pudo distinguir sus favoritas, que eran las de Raku haciendo deportes. Esforzándose como nunca y perdiendo como siempre.

Las fotos de Haru no se quedaban atrás. De alguna manera logró tomarle fotos esa vez que fueron a la playa con el resto del grupo. Su favorita era una donde los dos aparecían en un accidental abrazo. Haru en su lindo bikini de holanes azur y un Raku (que la hacía babear inconscientemente) con su pelo húmedo recién salido del mar, sin camisa, vistiendo sólo unos pantalones cortos negros. En el borde de la imagen se alcanzaban a ver los manos de alguien empujándola y haciéndola caer en el torso recio del joven, donde el la atrapaba en un abrazo que la dejó con un rostro tan rojo como un tomate (Haru se excusó diciéndole que se debía al calor tropical de la playa).

Pero su suerte estaba apunto de cambiar, la oportunidad que había estado esperando por fin había llegado.

Sucedió una tarde casi al terminar las clases. Raku se había estado reuniendo con ella para degustar algunos nuevos dulces que ofrecía la tienda y darle su opinión al respecto. Por ser comida experimental, decidió mantenerlo en secreto al resto del grupo. Y por qué ocultarlo, era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar tiempo a solas con el joven.

Este día se le hizo tarde porque le había tocado el aseo del salón. Llegó al enorme nogal escondido detrás de las canchas donde suelen reunirse, resoplando y agitada por la carrera que se echó, para encontrarse con Raku; quien estaba recostado en el césped, usando de almohada sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza. Parecía dormido, con los párpados cerrados y una expresión relajada, disfrutando del aire que agitaba ligeramente los mechones de su cabello índigo. Todo adornado por el atardecer que pintaba el ambiente de un amarillo naranja, dándole a la escena un toque como si estuviera salida de una obra de arte del renacimiento.

Kosaki supo de inmediato que esta imagen no se daba todos los días. Su memoria no era lo suficiente, tenía que capturar esta imagen en la foto perfecta.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar acelerado, trago saliva y empezó la operación.

Lentamente metió la mano en su bolsillo, tomó su celular y lo sacó tan delicadamente como pudo, cuidando de no hacer algún ruido innecesario, despertarlo y arruinando el momento. Se preparó para tomar la foto. Estudio cuál sería el mejor ángulo, la posición de la luz del sol, las sombras. De la nada se había convertido en una fotografa experta.

Cuando se encontraba lista, respiro hondo, presiono la pantalla de su celular pero entonces… "Cuack!" se escuchó un gracioso graznido el cual era el sonido del obturador de la cámara. Y sonó tan fuerte que en los oídos de Kosaki se escucho como si un cometa se estrellara contra con la luna.

De inmediato, Raku, quien en realidad sólo estaba dormitando, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una Kosaki ligeramente inclinada hacia el, apuntándole con celular en mano y con una mueca que nunca le había visto, era una sonrisa enorme y chueca, que hasta se podía ver cómo le temblaban los labios de felicidad.

"O-onodera?" dijo él con un aire confundido.

"I-ichi-jou~ esto es… no es lo que parece, yo…" farfulló a duras penas, estaba tan avergonzada que había dejado de respirar.

Pero eso no le importo, ya pensaría en alguna excusa. Volteo a su celular para checar como había quedado la imagen, pero al ver la pantalla se le bajó la vergüenza y su sonrisa desapareció de golpe. La fotografía perfecta había sido totalmente arruinada por un borrón verde que parecía ser una hoja cayendo del nogal.

De un segundo a otro se le pusieron los ojos húmedos a punto de las lágrimas. Se sorbió la nariz y se quitó una lágrima con el dedo. Se maldecía a sí misma por como algo tan tonto casi la hacía llorar y peor aún, delante de Raku.

"Onodera? Estas bien? Te duele algo?" Raku salto de su cama de césped visiblemente preocupado y se acercó para mirarla de hito a hito.

"No… no es nada Ichijou, yo sólo estaba…" permaneció algunos momentos silenciosa, como si estuviese dando vueltas a sus pensamientos. Más suavemente, dijo "la verdad es que te tome una foto mientras dormías pero quedó arruinada por una hoja que caía del árbol..." ni ella sabía de dónde había salido tanta sinceridad, normalmente hubiera inventado alguna mentira pero estaba demasiado triste para eso "es que te veías muy... sólo olvídalo si, estoy bien así que será mejor que-"

"Kosaki!" vocifero el interrumpiendola.

"Eh?"

"Tomémonos una foto… tu y yo... juntos!"

"Ehhh!?" soltó con sorpresa ante la propuesta.

"Veras… la verdad es que yo tampoco tengo una foto tuya. Bueno si tengo varias pero no una… lo que quiero decir es… una donde estemos tu y yo juntos, sabes a lo que me refiero?" evitaba verla a los ojos y se pasaba la mano por el cabello una y otra vez, era evidente que estaba muy nervioso.

"Si!" respondió en seco. La alegría reapareció en sus ojos que brillaban por las lágrimas y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, renaciendo una ancha y radiante sonrisa.

Esa noche en la casa de la familia Onodera todos estaban extrañados ante Kosaki. Por alguna razón no dejaba de ver su celular. Con una eterna mueca feliz que de repente explotaba en una risilla alegre.


	32. sleep

"Como iba saber yo que Tsugumi estaba dentro y vistiéndose?" Raku dio un paso atrás con las manos abiertas, intimidado ante su furia.

"Tu y tus excusas frijol pervertido" le espetó ella molesta con el puño al aire.

"Como sea mira, vámonos a dormir si? que me muero de cansancio" dijo él ahogando un falso bostezo con la palma de su mano. En realidad sólo quería irse a dormir para olvidar todo el asunto.

Chitoge dejó caer los hombros y suspiró cansinamente. Tenía razón después de todo no había sido su culpa, probablemente otra broma de Shuu o incluso un verdadero accidente.

Ambos se pusieron la pijama y se metieron a la cama. Raku apagó la lámpara del buró, se acurruco en su almohada, y apunto estuvo de caer dormido cuando sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente ante una repentina realización.

Se giró en su cama y ahí estaba ella, bañada bajo la luz de la luna, tan bella y hermosa como siempre. Tan cercas que podía ver sus seductoras curvas bajo el edredón, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, oler la fragancia de su piel recién salida de la ducha, escuchar el tranquilo ronroneo de su respiración, y casi saborear esos deliciosos labios.

Pero por qué? que diablos estaba haciendo Chitoge durmiendo en la misma cama que el? Cuando se había vuelto tan normal que ya ni se molestaba en quejarse?

Y esto pasaba todo el tiempo. Prácticamente cada que pernoctaban, Chitoge acababa durmiendo en la misma cama que él por una razón u otra. Cuando fueron a la playa fue porque su habitación tenía una supuesta plaga de moscas, aunque él no había visto ni una en todo el dia. En el viaje a disneylandia porque no hubieron habitaciones disponibles; aunque él estaba seguro de que las habían apartado de antemano. Incluso en las excursiones de la escuela, que si no era por las historias de terror, era porque las chicas no la dejaban dormir de tanta pregunta acerca de la relación de ambos.

Lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un problema, era que Chitoge es de las personas que se mueven mucho mientras duermen, y de alguna manera siempre acababa o encima de él o abrazándolo o en alguna otra posición indecorosa. Incluso en un par de ocasiones, al despertarse la encontró dentro de su propia camiseta. Si, dos personas apretujadas en una misma camiseta. Siempre con su misma carita risueña y su saliva embarrandose en todo su pecho. Cómo podía ser tal cosa posible? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero de lo que podía estar seguro, era que al final siempre era culpa suya.

Pero siendo él un saludable adolescente, y Chitoge siendo pues… Chitoge, era toda una tortura. La tentación de dormir junto a una chica así, le estaba haciendo perder el juicio.

"Chitoge, sigues despierta?" susurro el.

"No… tonto" respondió ella con sorna, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

"Oye por que no…"

Se detuvo meditabundo. Correrla para que duerma en su propia cama o despertarse con ella a su lado?

"Sabes que, olvidalo. Buenas noches Chitoge"

"Si que eres raro lo sabías? Night Raku"


	33. tapioca challenge

El festejo por el cumpleanos de Tsugumi había sido todo un éxito. El grupo había decidido llevarla al centro comercial de paseo, invitarla a comer y terminaron con algo de cine. Para cerrar con broche de oro, las chicas habían decidido terminar el día con una pijamada en la mansión Beehive. Ahora mismo Kosaki, Tsugumi, Chitoge y Marika; estaban terminando de cenar, sentadas en la enorme cama de la habitación de la rubia, mientras charlaban sobre la vida, la escuela y a veces sobre el denso de Raku.

Mientras recogían los platos de la cena, Chitoge noto algo que le llamó la atención por el rabillo de su ojo.

Era Marika, que con celular alzado en la mano, hacia poses y caras graciosas mientras se tomaba selfies. Lo raro de estas selfies era que tenía la parte superior de la blusa desabotonada, mostrando generoso escote; pero lo que la hizo enarcar una ceja confundida, era que apretujada entre sus pechos había una lata de café.

"Marika!? Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo?" preguntó ella interrogante. Su intuición le decía que de alguna manera Raku iba estar inmiscuido en esas selfies.

"Nada que sea de tu incumbencia" resopló desdeñosa "Sólo le estoy enviando unas fotos a mi Raku-sama"

"Quieres dejar de estarle enviando tus perversiones a mi Darling!" espeto. Esta chica simplemente no iba rendirse nunca. "Y que ahí con esa tonta lata en tu pecho? Que tramas?"

"Uh? Acaso no lo sabes? Pero claro que no tu inculta gorila. En internet lo llaman el 'tapioca challenge" declaró en un tono entre arrogante y altanero "Básicamente lo que tienes que hacer es poner esta lata entre tus pechos. Si logras sostenerla y darle un sorbo con una pajilla, ganas. Si la lata cae, pierdes. Como su futura esposa es mi deber y responsabilidad notificarle los resultados. Y como puedes ver..."

Con una expresión burlona, Marika alzó sus pechos que se esponjaron y dieron un provocativo rebote en su sostén de encaje negro. La lata dentro de ellos disfruto del sensual subibaja. Tal vez no tenían el volumen de los de Tsugumi, pero su generoso busto realmente resaltaba con su figura petite.

"Prueba completada" soltó pavoneando su carnes.

Chitoge meneó la cabeza cansinamente ante las tonterías que se inventaba la internet. Pero mas importante, su afilada mirada noto algo extraño en ese busto. De alguna manera le parecían más grandes de lo normal. Cariñosamente puso las palmas de sus manos sobre sus pechos y los estrujo hasta sacarles toda la verdad.

"Kyahh! Qué estás haciendo?" Marika se resisitio, pero ante la fuerza tonelagica de una gorila de 45 kilos, no pudo hacer mucho.

"Shut up! No engañas a nadie las tuyas no son tan grandes, apuesto que-"

Después de masajearlas un poco, sintió la verdad en sus manos. Justo como lo pensaba. De un ágil movimiento sacó dos pedazos de goma de dentro del sostén.

"Lo sabía. Rellenos! Eres una tramposa Marika!"

Marika abrazo sus pechos que habían perdido una copa en tamaño. Tenía una cara de disgusto en su rostro, gruñendo como perro rabioso.

"Ahora deja te enseño como se hace" declamo la rubia, y sin pudor alguno se sacó la blusa y unos opulentos pechos blancos norteamericanos fueron expuestos. Enfundados en un lindo sostén satinado rosa, eran la perfección misma. La forma, suavidad, tamaño, simetría, elasticidad. Los magnum opus de dios.

Asio la lata que había salido disparada durante el forcejeo, la introdujo en la hendidura de sus pechos, y esta se deslizó como la seda. Apenas se movieron, eran tan suaves y firmes que parecían tallados en mármol.

Fácil. Chitoge, con la espalda erguida y los brazos en jarra, sacó el pecho como si de un superhéroe se tratara pero en vez de un logo en su pecho, había una lata de café. Estaba orgullosa de su turgente par. Para rematar, introdujo una pajilla en la lata y dio un sorbo con elegancia. No pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente ante la expresión de irritación que se veía en el rostro de Marika, casi podía escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes de tan molesta que estaba.

"Ha! No importa que tan grande las tengas, una gorila con tetas sigue siendo una gorila" increpó ella y de un furioso manotazo abofeteó sus obscenos pechos.

Chitoge ni se molestó en defenderse. Recibió el golpe como Superman que recibe una bala. Sus pechos se bambolearon suavemente pero la lata siguió en su lugar, ni siquiera derramando una gota de café. Después de su patético intento de agresión ahogó una risa divertida. Hecho que acabó por destapar la furia de la pelirroja, desencadenando una pelea entre ambas féminas.

Marika se lanzó sobre ella tirándola al suelo y ambas empezaron a rodar por la habitación como gatas revolcándose. Se pelliscaron las mejillas, se jalaron el cabello, se mordieron. Era la misma pelea de todos los días, a estas alturas ya nadie se molestaba en detenerlas. Tarde o temprano acabarían aburriendose y para mañana quedaría olvidado el asunto.

Cuando sonó la campana y cada una tomaba un descanso; Chitoge noto a Kosaki aún muy quietecita sentada en la cama, contemplado la lata que había rodado por el suelo, con un deje de miedo y curiosidad en sus ojos. Claramente había escuchado su conversación.

"Kosaki-chan, quieres intentarlo?"

Kosaki quien observaba el espectáculo desde las gradas, dio un respingo, le habían leído la mente. Acto seguido se negó agitando las manos. Le avergonzada, aparte de que ella no creía tener el calibre para semejante reto.

Esto puso a la rubia a pensar que en esta habitación si había alguien más que podría completa y llanamente, ridiculizar al tonto reto de la internet. Alguien a quien hace unos momentos cenaba con el resto de ellas, muy gustosa, pero que ahora sospechosamente no se veía por ningún lado.

Las gatas se miraron la una a la otra. Tenían la misma macabra idea. Lentamente una sonrisa maligna se formó en los labios de ambas.

Chitoge utilizó su visión térmica y escaneó la habitación de lado a lado en busca de la desaparecida. Rápidamente encontró una fuente de calor proveniente de una pila de ropa que vibraba sospechosamente en una esquina de la habitación. Con un gesto le señaló a Marika el punto de ataque, esta respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

Como un par de leonas cazando, ambas rodearon a su presa y lanzaron sus zarpas sobre ella. La rubia se encargó de la retaguardia. Pateo el montón de ropa dejando al descubierto a una atemorizada chica en posición de ovillo. La tomó por la espalda y la sujeto fuertemente, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

"Piedad Ojou~, es demasiado vergonzoso" Tsugumi suplico con una voz quebradiza y sus brillantes ojos rojos a punto de la lágrimas. Temblaba como un corderito apunto de ser llevado al matadero.

"Ni lo pienses Tsugumi. Si alguien puede destruir a ese tonto reto, esa eres tu"

Tsugumi respondió con un gemido quejoso. Si no fuera por su Ojou, ella ya se encontraria en el siguiente barco a la Antártida.

"No te preocupes Tsugumi-san, esto va ser rápido e indoloro" con una mueca de loco de manicomio, Marika se lamió los labios con anticipación.

Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió a la peliazul "Onodera-sama, por favor!" con ojos compasivos, lanzó un desesperado grito de ayuda.

La respuesta de la aludida fue una solemne inclinación de cabeza. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Era como un transeúnte queriendo inmiscuirse en un conflicto entre superhéroes y villanos.

Mientras tanto, Marika se encargo de atacar el frente. Tomó los bordes de la camisa y la abrió de golpe de par en par, reventando botones y tela a su paso. Sus dos carnosos melones contenidos en un sostén lila, fueron revelados. Se sacudían salvajemente en un movimiento que parecían querer destruir su carcelera tela y recuperar su deseada libertad.

Los ojos de ambas pervertidas brillaron como si hubieran descubierto un precioso tesoro.

Se dejaron ir encima de ellos. Los sopesaron, los masajearon, los mordieron. Ni siquiera ellas que eran mujeres podían resistirse ante semejante manjar. No por nada las chicas de la escuela los habían apodado como 'los pechos que esclavizarian a la humanidad'. Tsugumi no podía más que retorcerse y dejar escapar uno que otro gemido de sus labios.

Después de que ambas chicas habían saciado su hambre por pechos, los pusieron a prueba. Marika introdujo la lata que se hundió en aquella carne blanca como si fuera un pantano. No hubo ninguna sorpresa. Con unos pechos tan grandes como un acorazado, esto no fue ningún reto para ella.

"Buu~ que aburrido, demasiado fácil" la pelirroja no parecía contenta con tan predecible resultado "Necesitamos más!" añadió enérgica. Y como por arte de magia una segunda lata aparecio de su manga.

Introducir la segunda lata no fue cosa fácil. El exceso de volumen en ese sostén provocó que sus enormes pechos se desbordaran violentamente, que parecían pedir más espacio a gritos. Era demasiada carne para tan poca tela. Pero finalmente, con algo de esfuerzo y presión, la segunda lata se acomodo junto a la primera.

En la boca de ambas chicas se dibujó un círculo perfecto y soltaron un "Ohh~" en un coro unísono lleno de asombro. Aplaudieron, se abrazaron, estrecharon sus manos. Reto cumplido y con creces.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y tras ella aparecio un joven oculto tras una pila de cajas.

"Oi Chitoge, traje los juegos que me pediste. Aunque al jenga le siguen faltando piezas desde la vez que lo pateaste" la voz le pertenecía ni más ni menos que a nuestro yakuza favorito. Que despreocupadamente entraba a la habitación como si fuera su segundo hogar.

Todas contuvieron el aliento. El cuarto entero estaba en silencio. Cuando la cabeza de Raku se asomó de detrás de la pila de cajas, quedó completamente paralizado ante la erótica imagen.

Con sus ojos abiertos al máximo y sus pupilas dilatadas para captar mejor cada detalle. Su mirada ávida se paseó por cada curva, cada línea, cada sombra; el ajustado sostén de Tsugumi, los perfectos pechos de Chitoge, los sensuales encajes negros de Marika. Grabandolo todo en el disco duro de su cabeza.

Un aura negra se formó alrededor de la rubia, todo lo que se podía ver eran sus brillantes ojos rojos llenos de furia. Mientras tanto Kosaki se había puesto completamente roja y Tsugumi que casi se desmayaba de la vergüenza. Era Marika la única que no parecía molestarle, hasta le brillaban los ojos de felicidad.

"Tu… Frijol pervertido…" la rubia se levantó y apretó los puños con una fuerza tal que sonaron a concreto pulverizandose "Será mejor que olvides lo que acabas de ver!"

Entonces el sonido de un tirante rompiéndose resonó en la habitación, interrumpiendo las amenazas de la furiosa rubia. El ajustado sostén de Tsugumi casi salió disparado por el peso que había estado conteniendo. El enorme par de voluptuosos pechos cayeron pesada y libremente antes los ojos del yakuza. Por un instante creyó haber visto un atisbo de un par de puntos rosas que coronaba la cima de esas enormes montañas. Pero desafortunadamente para Raku, los impulsos eléctricos aclarando dichas imágenes no alcanzaron a llegar a su cerebro. Y es que en menos de un attosegundo, Chitoge había atravesado la habitación entera, plantandole tremendo puñetazo que lo mandó volando cómicamente por los pasillos de la mansión.

* * *

Se despertó con tremendo dolor de cabeza, como si el cerebro le quedara tres tallas mas grande. Todo lo que podía recordar era que Chitoge le había mensajeado para que le prestara sus juegos de mesa, que llegó a la mansión y después… un par de everests rosas?

Estaba recostado en la cama, con una paño húmedo en la frente. Se incorporó lentamente, con la mano en la cabeza para que no se le fuera salir el cerebro, entonces el sonido de una lata cayendo hizo que se girara y se encontrará con tremenda sorpresa.

"O-no-dera?"

La chica del largo mechón tenía su holgada blusa a medio brazo que dejaba sus hermosos hombros al descubierto. Con un pronunciado escote en el que se asomaban tímidamente dos pechos medianos y blanquísimos, enfundados en un sostén color blanco con estampado de fresas. Inocente y provocador. Su rostro que lo veía incredulamente se ruborizaba mas y mas cada segundo, y acaso eso que colgaba de sus labios era una pajilla?

"I-chi-jou-kun..."

Ambos se quedaron viendo congelados por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que...

"Kosaki chan? No vienes? El baño ya esta listo, Tsugumi y Marika ya se adelantaron" arruinando el momento, Chitoge entró casualmente a la habitación encontrando a ambos en embarazosa situación.

Rápidamente la furia asesina volvió a envolver a la rubia.

"R~A~K~U~" como poseída por el mismo demonio, su voz resonó como un tambor de guerra por toda la habitación.

Raku sólo pudo aceptar su fortuna. Cerró sus ojos y rió para sí mismo. Porque la golpiza que Chitoge le había dado volvía, y con venganza.


	34. fever

Todo empezó el último día de vacaciones. Chitoge nos había invitado a vacacionar en la villa de su familia. Teníamos una hermosa playa para nosotros solos, cantidades infinitas de deliciosa comida y un sinfín de actividades para divertirnos. Era un paraíso tropical. Yo personalmente nade como loca, Maiko se la paso todo el día de pervertido y a juzgar por la cara risueña de Kosaki, parece que también le fue de maravilla.

Pero en la mañana en que vamos a volver a la ciudad, me despierto sintiéndome terrible, febril, mareada y con ganas de vomitar. El viaje de regreso se me hizo una eternidad. Lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y echarme en mi dulce cama.

Saliendo del aeropuerto, una ostentosa Hummer negra ya nos esperaba. Hizo de taxi y nos repartió a todos por nuestros hogares. Chitoge se asoma sobre el asiento para preguntarme si me siento bien, me ve pálida dice. Yo abrazo mi mochila para esconderme tras ella y le miento:

"Estoy bien, gracias. Es sólo que me siento algo mareada por el viaje" me hago la fuerte pero en realidad estoy a un bache de vomitarme encima.

Me despido y agradezco por las lindas vacaciones. El vehículo arranca y se pierde por las calles, pero no sin antes dejarme un irritante regalo.

Con su mochila al hombro y vistiendo esa tonta camisa hawaiana amarillo piolín (que quede claro que no fuimos a Hawai). Maiko Shuu. Aun no entiendo como me fui a enamorarme de este tipo.

"Tu casa aun esta a varias cuadras no? por qué te bajaste? qué quieres?" le espete.

"Tan fría como siempre Ruri-chan…" me responde con su voz juguetona, pero entonces su tono da un giro de 180°, su tonta sonrisa desaparece y continúa con voz rígida "Sabes, a veces está bien pedir ayuda…"

"No se de que me hables" me giró y continuó atravesando el jardín de mi casa, dando tumbos hacia la puerta.

"Tienes mal aspecto, necesitas ir a un médico..."

"Estoy… estoy bien, solo…" me tomo un segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire y suprimir las arcadas "Solo necesito echarme y dormir un poco. Ahora vete"

Pero la verdad es que no estoy nada bien. Mi piel está tan pálida que ni se me nota el bronceado, tengo las gafas empañadas por el sudor, y con cada paso que doy siento que se me apaga el cerebro.

"Necesitas ayuda y se que tu casa está vacía. Tus padres se llevaron a las gemelas de visita con tu tios por el fin de semana, y no regresaran hasta mañana por la tarde"

Como rayos… debió habernos escuchado hablar en el avión. Chasqueo la lengua y lo ignoró.

Por favor cuerpo mío, no me falles, ahora no. Sólo un poco más y estare echada en mi hermosa cama. Camino a trompicones, llegó a la puerta y… y las malditas llaves? bajo mi mochila para buscarlas y mi mundo acaba. Todo se pone negro, mi cuerpo cede. Pierdo el equilibrio, pisó mal el escalón y me voy de espaldas. Pero antes de tocar el suelo el me atrapa como un príncipe que salva a su damisela, uno que viste camiseta hawaiana y unas chanclas de Shrek.

Lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de desmayarme es su cara con el ceño fruncido, en un gesto de preocupación que nunca le había visto antes. Hasta se veía guapo… dios debo estar delirando. Mejor me desmayo.

Cuando despierto, estoy en mi habitación, arropada en mi cama, con un termómetro en la boca.

Maiko está sentado a mi lado. Me acerca el bote de basura para que pueda vomitar a mis anchas, sin hacer un desastre en la cama. Coge una toalla y limpia el hilo de babas y vómito que sale de mi boca.

Qué asco dios mio, ya matame. Qué vergüenza!

"Tienes 39 grados. Te di algo de paracetamol que encontré en la alacena. Te ayudará a bajar la fiebre" no recuerdo haber tomado nada "Ahora será mejor que duermas y recuperes fuerzas o si no…" no te tengo miedo "Voy a meterte esto por el-" esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas, me voy a dormir! Bendita sea mi fortuna. Me encuentro sola y moribunda con el tipo más pervertido sobre la faz de la tierra. Que podría salir mal. Me vuelvo a dormir.

Despierto un poco más tarde. La luz que se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana es de color naranja así que supongo que ya está anocheciendo. Maiko no se ve por ningún lado pero noto que tengo una compresa húmeda en la frente.

A pesar de estar envuelta en un montón de mantas, tengo frío, me castañean los dientes. Me paso la mano por el pelo y lo tengo todo pegajoso por el sudor. Me arrastró al baño para orinar y cuando salgo, él está de vuelta esperándome.

"Tienes hambre?" pregunta.

"No tengo apetito"

"Tienes que comer. No has comido nada desde ayer" odio la manera en que este tipo lo sabe todo.

Gimo en desaprobación pero a él no parece importarle. Unos minutos después entra al cuarto con bandeja entre las manos y un misterioso plato en ella.

"Espero que no te moleste pero tome tu cocina prestada" que más da.

Le quita la tapa y entre todo el vapor, aparece un plato cuyo contenido parecer ser sopa de pollo.

"Se que gachas es lo mas comun, pero mi madre siempre nos hacía sopa de pollo y es lo que me sale mas delicioso" hacia? y ese tono triste en su voz. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar de su familia. Tengo curiosidad, quiero saber. Pero no creo que sea el mejor momento.

Saca una cuchara e intenta darme de comer como si fuera una niña pequeña. Gruñó y se la arrebato.

Aquí es la parte donde hablaría de lo mala que estaba su comida pero con lo febril que estoy, apenas puedo distinguir sabores.

Me la devoro toda en un instante. Satisfecha, me desplomo sobre la cama haciéndome ovillo entre las mantas y me vuelvo a recostar.

Estoy empapada de sudor. Me ayuda a quitarme la blusa y con una toalla húmeda, limpia el sudor de mi espalda. En una situación normal, ya lo hubiera abofeteado, pero ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas ni para quejarme. Me hace ponerme una blusa limpia que encontró en una canasta.

A veces espero la típica broma tonta o pervertida sobre mi vomitando o de mi cara roja como tomate. Pero sorprendentemente no llega. Nunca pensé verlo portarse tan amable, serio y caballeroso.

Me quedo dormida un rato y cuando vuelvo a despertar. Doy un sobresalto al ver a alguien desconocido en mi habitación. Es un anciano rechoncho con una barba como la del Doctor Light. El estetoscopio en su cuello me da una pista de su identidad.

Abre su maletín y saca sus bártulos. Me examina. Toma mi temperatura (38 y pico grados), toca mi garganta y escucha mi respiración con su estetoscopio.

Con todo esto no había notado que Maiko esta recargado en el marco de la puerta con sus ojos ojerosos y de lento parpadeo, viéndome ser examinada. Que no se supone que las examinaciones son privadas?

La luz que entraba por la ventana a desaparecido por completo. Volteo a ver el reloj de mi buro, son las tres de la mañana. Pero como? yo no tengo dinero para pagar por un médico privado y apuesto a que Maiko tampoco.

Lo volteo a verle con cara de "Y este de donde salio?" y como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, cierra los ojos, cruza los brazos y me confiesa:

"Kirisaki-san me hizo jurarle que le avisaria si empeorabas"

Un pesado suspiro sale de mi nariz y si pudiera sonreir lo haría. Chitoge poco a poco se está convirtiendo en nuestra matriarca. Cuida de nosotros, nos lleva de vacaciones, mantiene a los pervertidos alejados (a casi todos). Como se supone que Kosaki rivalice con semejante mujer?

"Ha comido algo fuera de lo común?" pregunta el doctor.

"Mucho pescado" se apresura en contestar Maiko por mi "Salimos a la playa con unos amigos y comió como si no tuviera fondo"

Miente! ni comi tanto!

"Podría ser un virus. Pero parece que la fiebre ya empieza a ceder así que por ahora que descanse y beba muchos líquidos. Pero si empeora no duden en llamarme"

Hablan de mis síntomas un poco más y antes de irse, me hace tragar unas pastillas que saben peor que mi vomito. Me vuelvo a dormir.

Cuando me despierto, aún está sentado al borde de la cama, esta vez lee un libro y por la pasta creo que es... por dios, no me digas que está hojeando mi anuario de secundaria. Se lo arrebataria pero apenas tengo fuerza para moverme, sólo puedo ver como aprende más secretos de mi vida para usar contra mi en el futuro. Hojea pagina tras pagina y en una de ellas se detiene y suelta una risilla. Inclina el libro para dejarme ver y la página muestra una foto de Kosaki y yo vestidas de árboles, nos vemos tan tontas con nuestros disfraces de cartón y papel de china, era para una obra que hicimos en primer año. Como si la situación no fuera ya lo suficientemente vergonzosa.

"Eso… eso pasó poco después de que nos conocieramos. Recuerdo cuando la conocí. Fue en el torneo de voleibol que hubo en primer año. Me obligaron a participar y como nunca había sido buena en los deportes ni Kosaki tampoco, encajamos de inmediato…"

No se que me pasa. La enfermedad debe de estarme enloqueciendo porque habló y habló sin interrupción. Le cuento como nos conocimos, de nuestras aventuras en la secundaria y de cómo es que acabamos en la misma preparatoria. El sólo me escucha atentamente, imperturbable. Poco a poco mi voz se vuelve torpe y lentamente mis párpados se vuelven a cerrar.

Entre sueños lo siento a mi lado. Me arrebuja con el edredón, arregla mi almohada, me pasa la mano por la frente dulcemente.

Cuando desperté era una nueva yo. El dolor de cabeza se había disipado junto con los dolores musculares, y mi cuerpo se movía con la agilidad habitual. Sólo por si acaso me tomo la temperatura. 37 saludables grados.

Juzgando por las sombras del sol que entraban por la ventana, debía de ser más del medio día. Había dormido como oso invernando, probablemente más de 10 horas; y tenía tanta hambre que hasta me comería la comida de Kosaki. Me despereze y caminé al baño a verme en el espejo. Estaba hecha un adefesio. Con mi cara demacrada, el cabello un afro enmarañado y horribles llagas en mis labios. Ahora si que me parezco a la chica del exorcista.

Entonces todo volvió de golpe a mi mente. Y Maiko? Oh dios y todas las cosas que hablamos! mi bochornosa vida de secundaria y… está bien, esto es lo que pasó. No fui yo, fue la enfermedad. Estaba delirando por la fiebre. Por eso le conté todas esas cosas. Fin.

Después de revolcarme en el suelo de la vergüenza, salí en su búsqueda.

Echo un vistazo por la casa y estoy sorprendida. Todo está en completo orden, limpio y reluciente. Lavo el montón de platos del fregadero, hizo la colada, trapeo el vómito, hasta recogió los juguetes de las gemelas. En mi cuarto reacomodo los libros que tenía tirados y levantó la ropa.

Entró a la sala y helo ahí, despatarrado sobre el sofá, como es tan alto le cuelgan los pies por el borde, con todo y calcetines. Recogió a las perras de con la vecina (cómo se enteró de que tenemos perras y se las habíamos encargado a la vecina? no tengo idea). Tiene a Moxxy (la chihuahua) en el regazo y a Sofie (la beagle) junto a su cabeza. Los tres están abrazados, dándose calor, roncando, cómodamente dormidos (lo que es extraño por que las perras no quieren a nadie!).

Da un respingo cuando me siente entrar y se despierta perezosamente. Se le cae la baba y tiene el cabello igual de desordenado que yo. Sonrío cuando noto los bordes del libro que uso de almohada marcados en su cara.

"Como te sientes?" pregunta mientras se limpia la saliva con el dorso de la mano.

"Mejor" contestó a secas.

"Me alegro… cielos, es tarde. Será mejor que me vaya, tu familia debe de estar por llegar" anuncia. Toma su mochila y se la hecha el hombro.

Realmente no me importaría que se quedara un rato más pero… no que estoy diciendo, el también necesita descansar. Lo encaminó a la puerta. Ninguno de los dos dice palabra. Las perras se despiden meneando la cola, creo que ya lo quieren más que a mi. Cuando apenas lleva un par de pasos fuera por fin me armo de valor y le digo:

"Gracias… Shuu" siento como me arde la cara, rezo porque sea la fiebre volviendo.

Se gira y me ve con una sonrisa que me acelera el corazón.

"Deberías sonreir mas, tienes una bella sonrisa"

"Largo!"


	35. jealous 2

Llegaron al karaoke el grupo de siempre. Chitoge que como no aguantaba las ganas venía cantando alegremente por todo el camino. Con Tsugumi a lado, sonriendo por ver a su Ojou tan feliz. Marika siguiéndoles detrás, que las ignoraba avergonzada, como si no las conociera. Y al fondo Shuu y Ruri peleando como siempre. Todos se adelantaron a la habitación que tenían reservada dejando a Raku y Kosaki para ordenar la comida.

La barbie que hace de recepcionista lo nota de inmediato. Le dedica una mirada especial exclusivamente para el. Lo checa de arriba abajo. Alto, recio, con unos penetrantes ojos tan negros como su alborotado cabello, y esa mirada seria mientras ojea el menú. Debía ser suyo. Se lame los labios y esboza su mejor sonrisa atrapa hombres.

Raku se acerca y empieza a ordenar como de costumbre, pide la habitación de siempre por un par de horas y que le lleven botanas y bebidas como para alimentar a un batallón (Chitoge venía hambrienta). Cuando se disponía a retirarse, la chica lo entretiene. Se inclina tanto en la barra que casi se le echa encima. Saca un panfleto y empieza a hablarle de las promociones.

Kosaki los observa con recelo. No le gusta para nada la manera en que lo ve, reconoce esa sonrisa y mirada coquetas, las ha visto en Marika cientos de veces. Recordó cuando Chitoge le comento, que estas situaciones de chicas queriendo ligar con él se estaban volviendo tan comunes, que ya hasta le pasaban mas a el que a ella. Incluso hasta bromeó acerca de hacerle utilizar una alianza falsa para así quitarle tanta harpia de encima.

Había que hacer algo al respecto. Lo toma de la camisa y la jala ligeramente, en un gesto que le dice: apresúrate. Raku distraido por la barbie, ni lo siente.

La falsa rubia (se le notaba en las raíces del cabello) nota el fallido intento de Kosaki para llamar su atención, la ve de reojo y sonríe de forma burlona. Continúa con sus seductoras maniobras. Hora de sacar el armamento pesado. De manera furtiva junta los brazos para que sus modestos pechos se esponjen como pan fermentando, y se asomen por el escote de su pequeña y descarada blusa. Al yakuza, sus acciones le pasan por encima de la cabeza y sigue viéndola directo a los ojos con una mirada tan seria que sólo la hacía desearlo más.

"Mira, ahorita tenemos una promoción para clientes regulares, por qué no me das tu dirección de correo electrónico y así te registro como VIP?" le dice con su empalagosa voz, a la vez que alarga un brazo y lo toma juguetonamente de la chaqueta, todo sin quitarle sus coquetos ojos de encima. Era un gesto que parecía decirle a Kosaki "Mira y aprende novata". El corazón se le empieza a acelerar. Frunce el ceño medio milímetro y estruja la agarradera de su maleta, molesta con el descaro de la chica… si tan sólo ella tuviera un poco de esa osadía.

Lo del correo es obviamente una trampa, hasta ella lo sabe. Pero acaso Raku lo habrá notado? como si no lo conociera... por supuesto que no. Y a este paso la va acabar dando hasta el pin de su tarjeta de crédito. No queda otra opción, la situación lo amerita. Cierra los ojos, resopla sus miedos y se lanza a salvarlo.

Toma su mano con decisión, y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos. Eso es todo lo que necesita.

Raku queda estupefacto al instante ante el gesto. Voltea a verla y se encuentra con una adorable Kosaki totalmente sonrojada de sonrisa tímida. El corazón le da un vuelco dentro del pecho, es demasiado linda. Siente un impulso irresistible de precipitarse hacia ella, abrazarla, besarla, y procrear una familia ahí mismo.

"Raku… vamos" le dice dulcemente. Nótese que no fue una pregunta si no una orden hecha y derecha.

"Si!" el responde apretando su mano con ternura y con una respuesta que prácticamente le sale del corazón.

Mientras tanto la recepcionista ya tiene rato hablándole.

"Hey, me está escuchando? Tu correo? Hola!?" apunto estaba de gritar, sonaba irritada.

Pero la pobre es ignorada monumentalmente. Y es que ahora mismo para ellos, no existe nadie más en este mundo. Juntos empiezan a caminar hacia la habitación sin quitarse los ojos de encima.


	36. glow

Metió su maletín en el escritorio y se dejó caer en el asiento con aspecto apesadumbrado. Tanta carrera para que la profesora llegara tarde. Suspiro largamente. No porque estuviera cansada, si no de arrepentimiento. De esperarlo un poco, pudieron haber caminado juntos a la escuela.

Apenas se había arrellanado en su asiento cuando de la nada, una jauría de chicas salto de los escritorios adyacentes y la rodearon como policías en un interrogatorio, hambrientas de conocimiento.

"Chitoge-chi, Chitoge-chi! Oye que marca de maquillaje usas? Es extranjero, mágico o qué?" preguntó la más habladora.

"Eh? Maquillaje, que quieres decir, tengo algo en la cara?" desconcertada, se palpó el rostro con las manos, pero no sintió nada raro.

"Es que últimamente estas que deslumbras!"

"Verdad que si!?" exclamo una segunda, quien parecía compartir la misma excitación que las otras.

"De hecho como se me hacia tarde, hoy no tuve tiempo ni de maquillarme…" musitó la rubia, en voz baja y con un deje de humildad.

"Imposible! No seas así Chitoge-chan, que no somos amigas? Dinos la verdad anda! Cómo es posible que no uses nada y tengas estas mejillas sonrosadas de muñeca, he!"

Las chicas no se pudieron contener. Entre elogios, se abalanzaron sobre ella. Manoseando, toqueteando, y pellizcando todo su cuerpo.

"Y mira lo bonita que tienes la piel… tan lisa que parece de seda"

"Ah y tus ojos brillan, tan azules y profundos que… hasta siento que me hipnotizan"

"Te pusiste a dieta? Te ves más delgada. Que talla eres?"

"Ahí~ Que rico huele tu cabello y que brilloso esta! Que acondicionador usas?"

"Dios! Son enormes y esta firmeza sobrenatural! Debiste haberle vendido tu alma al diablo para un par así"

Chitoge, que se sentía como si estuviera siendo asaltada por un pulpo, en uno de esos animes pervertidos; solo rió tontarrona.

"No esperen, dejenlo ya! que me hacen cosquillas"

"Ah ya sé chicas! Tal vez no nos quiere decir porque su secreto es… el amor" declaró la habladora, haciendo énfasis en la palabra amor.

Con rostros soñadores, todas suspiraron románticas.

La puerta del aula se abrió y entró la profesora, de aspecto cansado y apestando a alcohol. La jauría de chicas aborto el interrogatorio y escaparon a esconderse en sus escritorios, como cucarachas ante un foco encendiéndose.

Mientras la profesora estaba distraída vomitando en el bote de basura, Chitoge aprovechó el tiempo. Abrió su maletín, sacó un espejo de su neceser, y empezó a examinarse.

Se sorprendió al ver que era cierto, su rostro se miraba mejor que nunca. Su piel, ojos, mejillas, cabello. Cada célula, nervio y músculo. Todo rosado, brilloso, tan impecable y sin defectos. Era como una versión más perfecta de ella misma.

Pero a qué venía todo esto? Se preguntó a sí misma. Su dieta no había cambiado, ni se había maquillado y apenas hacía ejercicio. Que era lo que estaba haciendo diferente últimamente…

Entonces la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, entró caminando a cuclillas, escondiéndose de la profesora.

"Yo, Chitoge" la saludo afable, mientras se sentaba en el mesabanco de a lado.

Se sonrojó profundamente cuando finalmente lo entendió. Recordó haberlo leido en un artículo de internet. El "amor" hace más atractivas a las mujeres. Después de todo las chicas tenían razón, si estaba relacionado con el amor. El físico.

"Todo es tu culpa, frijol pervertido"

"Que? Pero si yo acabo de llegar!?"


	37. muffins

Hacia una vida entera que no lo veía.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, y de sus labios escapó un largo suspiro. Abrazo la almohada y dejó a sus ojos deambular por la habitación.

Todo le recordaba a él. El peluche de mono que le regaló en su cumpleaños, los mangas de One Piece que le prestó, las camisas que le había robado para poder usar ella.

No podía seguir ahí. Se levanto y camino ausente hacia la cocina. A pesar de no tener apetito sabia que tenia que comer algo. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y fue cuando los vio.

Muffins. De chocolate, galleta, banana, cheetos. Estaban todos sus sabores favoritos. Los vio con ternura. El amor y el cariño con los que lo hizo. Él sabía lo mucho que le gustaban, y más en sus dias dificiles.

Tomo uno y se desplomó en un banco de la barra. Le dio un mordisco en una esquina y disfruto su sabor con los ojos cerrados. El dulce sabor del cacao y la canela viajaron por su boca. Estaba delicioso, como todo lo que él cocinaba. Pero entonces la dejó a un lado con ademán triste.

Lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba estar tumbados en su cama, viendo cualquier cosa en su laptop, mientras se acariciaban bajo las mantas. Extrañaba su comida, que a pesar de sus exigencias, la alimentaba como a una reina. Extrañaba saltarse las clases para ir a flirtear juntos en la azotea. Extrañaba su cariño, sus besos, sus abrazos, su mirada.

Le dolía perderlo. Lo peor es que todo había sido su culpa. Ella y sus tontos celos.

No podia dejarlo asi. No de esa manera. Tanto tiempo juntos… debía hacer algo.

Tenía que disculparse. Eso era lo que debía hacer. Iría a su casa, se disculparia, se declaran su amor y zanjaron todo el asunto con un tierno beso y tal vez algo mas. Iba ser la cosa mas romantica del mundo.

Con unos ojos fervientes y decididos, se levantó con súbita energía. Se vistió a la carrera, tomó sus llaves, y salió rechinando llantas hacia su mansión.

Dejó su Aston mal estacionado en la entrada, y camino a prisa directo a su habitación. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludar.

Lo encontró en la cocina, se veía muy atareado con pala y sartén en mano, preparando la comida.

"Chitoge? Sucedió algo? Que haces aqui?" la interrogó sorprendido de verla. Se excuso con uno de sus pinches, apartó sus bártulos, apago la estufa, se quitó el mandil y caminó hacia ella con gesto preocupado.

"Raku, veras, yo queria… queria disculparme… por todo, por lo que pasó. Fue mi culpa, fui una tonta. Lo siento." Tímida pero valerosa, abrió su corazón.

"Uhm… disculparte? De que estas hablando?"

"Ya sabes… de esa tonta pelea que tuvimos."

"Pelea? Aaah~ Quieres decir… anteayer? Cuando fuimos todos al karaoke? En primer lugar, ni si quiera sabía que estábamos peleados; y por lo de la escenita con lo de la recepcionista que se me declaro, no te preocupes. Todos pensaron que estabas ebria."

Las palabras se clavaron como una lanza en su pecho. Definitivamente no era el desenlace romántico que estaba esperando.

"Es que no he sabido de ti en casi dos dias! Ni un mensaje o algo…"

"Ya te lo había dicho antes. Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi viejo y por primera vez voy a ser el encargado de la comida. Es una gran responsabilidad, así que he estado muy ocupado. Pero, por que las visita repentina? Pudiste haber llamado."

"Encontré los muffins que me hiciste… ya sabes, esos que me gustan tanto… los que hiciste con mucho amor."

"Ahh~ los panques del refrigerador? Esas eran solo sobras. Los hicimos Kosaki y yo en la clase de cocina. No estaban hechos por amor." Lo dijo de una manera tan casual que igual pudieron haber sido basura.

Una vez más, sus duras palabras la golpearon a la cara como un balde de agua fría. Se estaba empezando a rendir. Había más romanticismo en las instrucciones de una sopa de vaso, que en todo este hombre.

"En-entonces… no me extrañaste, acaso no me amas?" cabizbaja y de voz debil, lanzo su ultimo intento.

"Que si no te… Chitoge… solo la semana pasada pasé doce horas en una celda de la comisaría, por tratar de conseguirte ese jacinto rojo del lago, que tanto te gusto. Y ves esto,"

Raku se subió la filipina, y le señalo un par de moretones nuevos que tenía en el área del abdomen. A ella le pareció más sexys que dolorosos.

"Claude." continuó diciendo, con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio "Que porque me estaba pasando de cariñoso contigo."

Exasperada de que nada estuviera saliendo como pensaba. Chitoge resopló infantilmente e hinchó las mejillas.

"Mooo~ siempre es lo mismo contigo! Por que tienes que ser así!? Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar mis momentos románticos? Sabes que, olvidalo, me voy!"

Dio media vuelta con brusquedad para irse pero entonces Raku alargó la mano, tomándola de la muñeca, y con un movimiento casi agresivo, la abrazo contra su pecho, quedando ambos viéndose directo a los ojos. Con su mano libre le acarició tiernamente la mejilla, y finalmente pronunció las palabras que ella tanto quería escuchar.

"Te amo"

Las terapéuticas palabras hicieron que su berrinche desapareciera de golpe, obligandola a sonreír como una tonta enamorada. Tal vez no era el resultado que estaba esperando, pero se acercaba bastante.

"Ya ves, no era tan dificil. Ahora callate y besame idiota."


	38. duet

Onodera cerró la cortina con un movimiento errático. Gemía de preocupación, no podía contener los nervios.

"Ch-chitoge-chan, el te-teatro ya está lleno…" farfullo temblorosa.

"Haber déjame ver-Whoa!" apenas se asomó detrás de la cortina y de inmediato soltó un grito de asombro al ver al inmenso mar de gente.

El teatro estaba repleto; ninguna butaca libre hasta donde se podía ver. Con gente parada hasta en los pasillos y el vestíbulo. Alumnos de otras escuelas, otakus cargando banderines con las imágenes de ambas, hombres trajeados (probablemente representando compañías Idol). Y por supuesto que no podía faltar, sentados en primera fila: por un lado la banda del Beehive, liderados por Claude; y del otro el clan de los yakuzas Shuuei, con Ryuu a la cabeza. Todos visiblemente excitados, con cámaras o smartphone en mano. Nadie se quería perder el concierto.

"Como puede ser que se llenara tan pronto?" preguntó con evidente sorpresa.

"Qué hacemos? Estoy muy nerviosa."

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Nunca se hubieran imaginado que lo que empezó como una tonta broma, acabará haciéndose realidad.

Cuando llegó el día de elegir qué actividad hacer para el festival cultural; Gorisawa, quien es parte del club de música, propuso un dueto entre las dos chicas más populares de la clase; muy al estilo de las idols, qué son tan populares hoy en día. Su club ayudaria con la música y la coreografía, y Chitoge y Kosaki prestaran su talento para la presentación. Ellas no se lo tomaron en serio, pero rápidamente el interés creció en la clase. Al final la votación fue unánime. Al principio se mostraron reacias, pero gracias al apoyo de la clase y a unas palabras de aliento de cierto yakuza, se convencieron.

"Calmate Ko-kosaki-chan, hemos trabajado muy duro para esto. E-estaremos bien." respondió con una risilla temblorosa y llena de nervios, tratando de sonar confidente. Ni ella se lo creía.

"No se si pueda hacerlo… después de todo, yo sólo soy una torpe chica que trabaja en una dulcería. No creo estar hecha para esto del canto y baile… todos están esperando tanto de nosotras" se dejó caer en una silla con aspecto abrumado. Se acercó la mano a la boca con intención de morderse las uñas, pero torpemente fue a notar que no podía, debido a los guantes de su lindo conjunto.

"No te desanimes. Por ahora cálmate y respira. Ven, hagámoslo juntas."

"D-de acuerdo."

"Toma mi mano y cierra los ojos. Tranquilizate. Lei sobre esto en la internet así que debe funcionar. Inhala profundamente y exhala lentamente. Inhala profundamente y exhala lentamente"

Las chicas siguieron haciendo vigorosas respiraciones varias veces más. Para segundos después, darse cuenta que no servía de nada y volvieron a explotar en un tsunami de nervios.

"Tal como lo pensé es imposible, imposible! Chitoge-chan, no puedo hacerlo."

En ese instante, sus lamentaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de su yakuza favorito.

"Oi ahi estan, Chitoge! Kosaki!"

"Raku!" ambas exclamaron sorprendidas. Sus rostros se iluminaron de alegría al verle, y la tensión que sentían bajo de golpe.

Apenas lo habían visto estos últimos días. Haru y Hikari lo habían secuestrado para que les ayudará en su puesto de comida. Y siendo que en la clase pusieron a todos los varones a hacer trabajo pesado. El pobre hombre andaba de un lado para otro. Y ellas con tanta práctica; que si no era de coreografía, era de canto. Sus horarios nunca coincidian.

"Hey como se sienten? Afuera todos están muy excitados por verlas actuar, están listas?" las saludo con una afable sonrisa.

"Frijol que haces aquí? Sólo nos vas hacer sentir más nerviosas!"

"Que grosera, y eso que vine para darles mi apoyo-Whoa! Kosaki… ese vestido." fue en este momento cuando Raku reparo en Kosaki y su lindo conjunto de idol.

Quedó boquiabierto, cautivado por su belleza. Trago saliva y sintió una creciente y extraña emoción dentro de él.

Empezando con un top blanco que llevaba atado bajo el pecho dejando, al descubierto su estómago, terso y liso. Una diminuta falda color azul cielo que destacaba sus delgadas y seductoras piernas al desnudo. Y un chaleco azul que parecía de adorno, porque apenas cubría su curvilínea silueta. Era como la versión atrevida del uniforme escolar. Increíblemente encantador y sensual a la vez.

Onodera sintió los ojos índigo de Raku recorriendo cada una de sus facciones, lo que sólo hizo que su nerviosismo aumentara.

"Te ves… increíble. Realmente pareces una idol." declaró saliendo de su ensoñación.

"De verdad? Gracias... Raku." una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y con un gesto tímido, jugueteo con su largo mechón.

Su conjunto de idol, ese gesto y su sonrisa, fueron un combo mortal para Raku; cayó de rodilla al suelo, apretándose el pecho, estrujando su corazón que había sido perforado por su lindura.

Chitoge carraspeó sonoramente. Al parecer, se habían olvidado que ella estaba justo al lado durante su romántica conversación.

"Qué crees que le dices a Kosaki cuando tienes a tu novia al lado, tu frijol pervertido." resopló con los brazos en jarras "Ha! incluso cuando yo estoy vistiendo lo mismo…"

Raku rió para sí mismo y le rodó los ojos a su novia.

"Que no me soltaste un tortazo ayer cuando te dije lo hermosa que te veías?"

Efectivamente, Chitoge no se aguanto las ganas y le había presumido su atuendo en el momento que se lo dieron.

"Eh? Si pero… e-es que es obvio que… como mi no-novio siempre debes de…" actuo dócil y tímidamente jugó con sus dedos. Lo que duró poco porque súbitamente explotó ferozmente y añadió "Sabes que olvidalo! no es como si quisiera escuchar tus halagos."

"Te ves increíblemente hermosa Chitoge." soltó el hombre con toda naturalidad.

"Estúpido frijol..." a pesar de sus palabras hostiles, había una aura de lindura a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Raku noto a Kosaki, que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, frotándose nerviosamente las manos. Parecía estar al borde del colapso mental.

"Kosaki? Tienes mala cara, te sientes mal?"

"No, no. Es sólo que estoy algo nerviosa" se apresuró a decir "La presión es muy grande y tengo miedo de hacerlo mal..."

"Hmm ya veo… Haber, tengo una idea. Déjame tu mano"

"Eh? Mi mano?"

"Si, lo que pasa es que se de un hechizo que te ayudará. Sólo tienes que escribir la palabra confianza tres veces en la palma de tu mano, y eso debería disminuir la tensión."

"He-hechizo?"

"Mira se hace así."

Delicadamente, Raku se dio el lujo de tomar su mano. Onodera no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido. Alargó sus dedos hacia la palma de su mano, y sintió como la recorrían formando letras durante segundos que le parecieron eternos. El calor invadió su cuerpo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y el corazón se le subió a la garganta. El hechizo funcionaba pero no de la manera en que Raku pensaba.

"Listo, ahora deberías estar bien… eh? Kosaki? Tu rostro esta muy rojo, sera que no funcionó?"

"No no para nada, estoy bien!" rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones, rompiendo contacto visual con el joven. No quería que viera su boba sonrisa de enamorada, atascada en un rictus que le duraría una vida entera.

"Eeeh~, así que algo como eso existe..." soltó Chitoge, quien observaba de brazos cruzados y cabeza ladeada, evidentemente incrédula.

"Que no me crees?" preguntó, luego añadió más en tono juguetón "O Chitoge, será acaso que tu también estás nerviosa?"

"Que no de ninguna manera. No es como si-"

"Vamos vamos, déjame hacerlo, te ayudará. Lo prometo."

"Oye espera, qué crees que hac-" pero antes de poder hacer nada, Raku apresó su mano tiernamente, y con su dedo índice, empezó a escribir las susodichas letras. Inmediatamente, una dulce sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que se le enchinara la piel. Todo lo que salió de sus labios fue una risilla tonta llena de placer. El problema era que el cosquilleo poco tenía que ver con la alegría y mucho con otra clase de excitación.

"Te estoy diciendo que te detengas idiota!" vociferó fiera y de un agresivo manotazo, se vio obligada a poner fin a sus caricias "Que no ves que ahora no es el tiempo ni el lugar!" el corazón le palpitaba como loca y estaba a sólo un roce de saltarle encima.

Raku, con la densidad de un hoyo negro, no se entera del poder que tiene sobre estas dos chicas.

"Última llamada: A continuación tenemos a Onodera Kosaki y Kirisaki Chitoge." resonó la monótona voz por la megafonía de la escuela.

"Vamos, esa es su llamada." les dice con una sonrisa alentadora.

"Raku. Gracias por el hechizo, me siento mucho mejor. Yo... daré mi mejor esfuerzo."

"Gracias Darling… creo que a mi también me ayudo un poco. Vamos Kosaki-chan. Asegurate de vernos he!"

Con una actitud mucho más relajada y con unos ojos que rebosaban algo que a Raku le pareció gratitud, ambas se despidieron.

"Suerte."

Y así, juntas subieron al escenario, donde fueron recibidas por una gran ovación por parte del público.


	39. life

Apenas era el segundo día de sus vacaciones de primavera y el mal clima tuvo que llegar a arruinarlo todo. La tormenta de nieve había obligado al grupo a cancelar sus planes de escalar la montaña, sin más opción que quedarse encerrados en la cabaña hasta que amainara el mal tiempo. Afortunadamente el sagaz de Shuu lo había pensado todo. Trajo consigo naipes, videojuegos, juegos de mesa, entre otras cosas; era todo un centro de entretenimiento con piernas.

Al final se decidieron por un rudimentario juego de mesa que parecía hecho a mano. Sentados cómodamente en la sala disfrutando del calor de la chimenea, el grupo discutía las reglas.

"Entonces gana el que tenga más dinero al final del juego?" preguntó Chitoge, quien curioseaba el tablero y sus billetes multicolores.

"Si, parece que eso es todo, básicamente. Lanzamos los dados, avanzamos por el tablero, y cada turno tomamos una carta de evento que nos dan la oportunidad de ganar o perder dinero." por su parte, Shuu, ojeaba hoja de reglas.

"Me gusta! suena divertido. Será mejor que te prepares Darling, que voy patear tu trasero." declaró jovialmente mientras estiraba los brazos y se tronaba los dedos. Como si un juego de mesa requiriera ejercicio físico.

"Si, si, entiendo Honey. Humh… Tachibana te molesta si me devuelves mi brazo?"

"No seas cruel Rakkun, mi cuerpo es tan débil y con el frío que está haciendo, necesito calor constante. De hecho creo que me estoy empezando a sentir mal, por que mejor no dejamos este tonto juego y vamos a calentarnos a nuestra habitación tu y yo solos..." prensada al brazo del yakuza, Marika le sonreía coquetamente.

"Tachibana! no crees que es muy temprano para que estés encima de él. Y todo esto es por tu culpa Ichijou Raku, tienes que ser más severo con ella."

A pesar de haber asientos de sobra en la enorme sala. Chitoge, Raku, Marika y Tsugumi estaban sentados en el mismo sofá. Shuu, Ruri y Kosaki, se sentaban en el de enfrente.

"Tsugumi-san por que mejor no nos calmamos y empezamos a jugar de una vez?" Onodera interrumpió el conflicto, haciendo de árbitro con una sonrisa forzada pero que no le quitaba lindura.

"Yo sólo espero que este juego tuyo no tenga ninguna clase de tus trucos pervertidos." Ruri lo vio con ojos entornados de forma sospechosa. Lo conocia bien y sabía que Shuu no perdería tal oportunidad para intentar alguna de sus perversiones.

"Oh vamos Ruri-chan, confia en mi, va ser divertido, te lo prometo! Miren para que vean yo iré primero. Ahora empecemos!" animadamente con su típica mueca de gato, tiró los dados en la mesa y así empezaron a jugar.

* * *

"Tus extraños fetiches te hacen esclavo del jugador mas cercano: por el resto del juego cedes todas sus posiciones a dicho jugador."

Shuu perdió el color y trago saliva cuando se dio cuenta de quien era su nueva domadora. Bendita suerte la suya.

"Creo que ya me empieza a gustar este juego." con una risa macabra que rivalizaba con la de Hannibal Lecter, Ruri disfruto del momento.

* * *

"Encuentras a tu alma gemela, te casas con el jugador más cercano: todos deben pagarte 10,000 créditos."

"Woah! Espera un segundo, alma gemela? Casarme?"

"Maiko-kun, que significa esto? Yo no sabía que este juego iba tener cosas como ca-casamientos y cosas asi." Chitoge se levantó explosivamente de su asiento, contagiada con la sorpresa de Raku más una pizca de irritación.

"No me vean a mi, yo no hice las reglas." respondió el lentudo encogiéndose de hombros.

No muy contenta con la situación, Chitoge se sentó ceñuda y con los brazos cruzados. Mientras el resto del grupo pegó la cara al tablero para ver quién sería la afamada esposa.

"Entonces el jugador mas cercano a mi es…"

"S-soy… soy yo!" una voz tímida pero firme sobresalio en el desorden.

La dulce voz era Onodera. Se levantó decidida y orgullosa. Mirándolo muy seria con sus ojos cafes. Agarrando fuertemente el borde de su cardigan, y con sus mejillas ruborizadas con un saludable tono rosáceo.

"O-ono-dera!?" el corazón le dio un vuelo. Incluso si era un juego. El casado con Onodera, era un sueño hecho realidad.

La imagen de ella mientras sonreía tímidamente era tan adorable que apunto estuvo de lanzarse a abrazarla con sus brazos.

"Que suerte la tuya DARLING." "Deberías de estar avergonzado Ichijou Raku." "No es justo Raku-sama!" las tres chicas explotaron en un mar de quejas y amenazas.

"Calmense si! no tienen porque tomárselo tan en serio. Ahora si-sigamos jugando."

* * *

"Suertuda! Mueren tus padres y heredas todos sus bienes: ganas 100,000 créditos."

"Eso no suena para nada suertudo!" espeto Chitoge ante su fortuna.

* * *

"Te gusta el amor sin obligaciones: el jugador mas cercano y tu, se convierten en amantes."

Tsugumi leyó la carta y después de verificar en el tablero quien era el jugador más cercano, se ruborizó de inmediato. Maldita sea su suerte.

"Espera ahora me sales con amantes!?" "Rakyun bastardo, como siempre acaparando todas las chicas para ti." "Yo también quiero ser su amante!"

"Todos calmense si? es solo un juego!"

"N-no puede ser… y-yo nunca, jamás! Qui-quién diablos querría ser a-amante de un debilucho como tú!" farfulló la sicaria intentando sonar molesta, pero su rostro mostraba otra historia. Estaba sonrojada a más no poder, retorciéndose de la vergüenza.

"Tsugumi-san si lo odias tanto, por qué no dejas de sonreir? Mira si quieres, tomamos la carta y la descarta-"

"NO TE ATREVAS! Esta bien… esto no es nada. Lidiare con ello. Si. De hecho esta es la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarle a mi Ojou lo infiel que Ichijou Raku puede ser!"

* * *

"Rompen la cama por las noches: tu esposa y tu tienen un bebé."

Raku dio un trago de su cafe, para luego escupirlo de la impresión.

"Bebé? Con tu esposa? Eso significa que Onodera y yo..."

"Bestia pervertida!" "Que envidia..." " Infiel!" las chicas una vez más, cantaron un coro lleno de quejas.

"Oi que nada de esto es mi culpa, y ya dejen de verme con esos ojos que me están empezando a dar miedo! Onodera diles algo… Hey Onodera? Estas bien?"

Mientras tanto Onodera tenía hundido su rostro en sus manos. Lo único que podían ver eran sus orejas extremadamente rojas. Momentos después, se levantó de golpe y se excusó para salir al baño. Volvió en un par de minutos, con el cabello alborotado y la cara mojada. Jadeaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Shuu pudo notar como sus labios vibraban, como si estuviera utilizando todo su fuerza para evitar sonreir como loca.

* * *

"Encuentras a tu alma gemela: te casas con el juga- espera un segundo! Esta carta de nuevo? Yo ya estoy casado con Onodera así que ya no debería ser válida, no?"

"El tiene razón Maiko." argumento Chitoge "Lo normal es tener una sola esposa así que debería descartarse!"

"Personalmente, yo no le veo el problema en tener múltiples esposas, y más para un hombre como mi Rakkun, que tiene para dar y hasta le sobra. No es así?" terminó con un coqueto guiño especialmente dirigido a el.

Raku no comprendió a qué se refería, así que sólo rompió contacto visual con la pelirroja… demasiado linda.

"Pues déjenme ver…" Shuu se ajustó las gafas y ojeo la hoja de reglas por enésima vez en lo que iba del día "Aquí en las reglas no dicen nada de que sólo puede ser una esposa. Así que provecho hermano!"

"Espera, entonces el jugador mas cercano a mi es…"

Todos hicieron la cuenta en el tablero y...

"Raku-sama!" en un agresivo y rápido movimiento, Marika salto del sillón de enfrente, cayendo sobre él a horcajadas.

"Por fin se hace justicia. Este es el gran día, ahora ya nada podrá separarnos. Qué te parece si sellamos nuestro compromiso Rakkun, mostremos nuestro amor al mundo."

Se lamió los labios de forma seductora. Sus ojos se deslizaron por su cuerpo masculino, hasta quedar clavados en su objetivo. Sus labios. Rápidamente lanzó los suyo sobre ellos pero cuando estaba a sólo centímetros, su operación se detuvo súbitamente. Chitoge la tenía pescada por el cuello como si fuera un pequeño animal, devolviendola de nuevo a su sofá.

"Tu gata ladrona! Quieres dejar de estar haciendo movimientos en mi Darling!"

Marika sólo soltó un gemido quejoso. Estaba tan cercas.

Chitoge se dejó caer en el asiento junto a él (tenía que proteger la mercancía), con los brazos cruzados. Resoplaba como toro en un ruedo, enfurecida.

* * *

"Tienes a Wall street en la bolsa, tus acciones suben: ganas 10,000 créditos."

"Yupiii… justo lo que necesitaba… más dinero." festejo falsamente la rubia con un tono tan gélido que hasta dio escalofríos.

* * *

"Le das tan duro que casi la dejas inválida: tu esposa y tu tienen trillizos."

"Kyah! Raku-sama, eres todo un semental." Marika se puso las manos en las mejillas para bajar el rubor que le provocó la masculinidad de su hombre.

"Shuu! Todo esto es tu culpa. Se puede saber de dónde diablos sacaste el juego?" vocifero Raku mientras se escondía bajo un cojín de la mirada asesina de Chitoge.

"Me lo prestaron las chicas del club de creación de juegos."

"Espera... que no las habían tachado de locas? Hasta escuche que arrestaron a un par de ellas por algo de un incendio en su club?"

"Si pero no fue nada." respondió él haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al comentario "No hubieron suficientes pruebas así que las dejaron libres."

"Eso no suena para nada reconfortante!"

* * *

"Oh~ my… qué tal te está yendo en la vida Kirisaki-san? Escuche que heredaste la empresa de tus padres y que tus acciones no paran de subi- Oh~!" se interrumpió con un falso quejido de dolor con el dramatismo de una telenovela mexicana "Lo siento es sólo que el bebé de Raku no deja de dar pataditas, es tan enérgico. No quieres sentirlo?" la rubia parecía no escucharla, continuó imperturbable mirando el vacío como si estuviera muerta en vida "Sabes que dejemoslo para otro dia, tengo que irme, las clases de kendo de Raku jr y Taku ya deben de estar acabando."

"Ha! esto sólo es un tonto juego, no me molesta para nada." respondió Chitoge volviendo a la vida, en un tono uniforme; pero se notaba que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para contener su rabia.

* * *

"Tu mascota se porta mal: enseñale quien manda."

"Con gusto." contestó ella, mientras daba un chasquido con el látigo.

"Ruri-chan, no que haces!? Oye No! Waaa~ Ruri espe-Ughh baja eso-Aaah~!"

* * *

"Tu esposo es un mujeriego así que lo abandonas: tu ex te cede 10,000 créditos por hijo."

"NOOO! Lo amo demasiado que yo nunca lo dejaría. Esta carta está mal. Desechada!" exclamó Marika al tiempo que rompía la carta en pedacitos.

"Ha! Te lo tienes bien merecido por querer robarme a mi Darling!"

"Lo vez hermano? Eso te pasa por andar de playboy." con una palmada en la espalda, Shuu reconfortó a Raku.

"Como va ser esto mi culpa!"

* * *

"Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan: amas demasiado a tu ex que vuelves con el. Su pasión desborda los límites, tienen cien bebés. Reto: bésense apasionadamente para créditos extra."

"Siii! Lo sabía, el amor entre Raku-sama y yo es eterno!" con un puño al aire, Marika soltó eufórica. "Ahora ven acá Rakkun, consigamos esos créditos extra."

"Quee- Oye espera un segundo, esta carta es falsa! Está escrita en una servilleta y tiene tu letra Marika!" increpó la rubia furiosa.

"No tengo idea de que me estés hablando." meneo su cabeza con fingida demencia.

* * *

"No das una en el amor, pero el pueblo te adora: eres reelegida como presidente de los Estados Unidos de América y ahora ganas 10,000 créditos más por turno."

"Genial" la rubia habló mecánicamente, sin expresiones ni sentimientos. Había más felicidad en un funeral que todo su ser.

* * *

"Engañas a tu pareja con su hermana: pierdes un turno."

A Onodera le cambió por completo la expresión de la cara. Abrió los ojos grandes y se llevó una mano a la boca de la impresión.

"No! Onodera esto no es lo que parece!"

"No es de sorprender. Nadie puede resistirse al encanto de mi hombre" "Pervertido! enfermo! bestia!" "Será mejor que te responsabilices Ichijou Raku!"

"Yo…" Raku ya ni sabía cómo defenderse. Bajo la cabeza en signo de derrota. Tal vez si era una bestia pervertida como todos decían.

* * *

"Sus gemidos resuenan por todo el motel, molestando a los otros inquilinos: tu amante y tu pagan 2,000 créditos."

"Espera… q-que diablos se supone que significa esto Ichijou Raku!?"

"Por que yo…" dio un trago a su taza de café deprisa, como un alcohólico recayendo en su vicio, tratando de ahogar sus penas.

* * *

Así el juego llegó a su fin y empezó el recuento de dinero.

"Veamos, yo junte un tota-" entonces el fuerte chasquido del látigo lo hizo recapacitar sus palabras "Quiero decir mi ama y yo juntamos un total de 70,000 créditos! Lo lamento ama, por favor perdoneme."

Ruri sonrió con expresión de satisfacción. Shuu, con claro trauma mental, continuó leyendo.

"Tsugumi… tu juntaste un total de 94,000 créditos, y tuviste nada más y nada menos que doce hijos! Buen trabajo chicos."

Tsugumi con una expresión insegura, estaba perdida en su ensimismamiento. Se frotaba el abdomen con miedo, podría su cuerpo soportar tantos bebés? Crispó los puños y resopló envalentonandose. Su convicción era fuerte. Podía lograrlo.

"Tachibana, con un total de 80,000 créditos y seis retoños, felicidades a ambos."

"Buu~ que injusto yo también quería tener una docena" inflo las mejillas cruzándose de brazos "Así como se supone que logre formar un equipo de fútbol?"

"Creo que tus preocupaciones están completamente erróneas Tachibana-san. Y por último tenemos a Onodera-san, juntaste un total de 82,000 créditos y con cuatro bebés."

En cambio a Onodera se le veía feliz, con una sonrisa risueña jugaba tímidamente chocando sus dedos y haciendo aros entrelazados entre ellos. Cuatro era un buen número, le gustaba. Su mente empezó a divagar acerca de posibles sexos, que nombres podría ponerles, el color de sus cuartos, etcétera.

"Y Raku... veamos, con una deuda de 174,000 créditos y con tantos hijos que, para serte honesto perdí la cuenta…" Shuu soltó un silbido de admiración "Cielos hermano, eres una máquina."

Raku estaba acabado, sentado en una esquina cabizbajo, como un boxeador que acaba de perder por centésima vez consecutiva. Tenía a las amantes mas hermosas y con tantos hijos como para solucionar la crisis demográfica. Pero debiendo tanto dinero como la deuda externa.

"Finalmente… Kirisaki-san. Veamos, te convertiste en el primer gran presidente de la mundo entero, hallaste la cura para el cáncer, acabaste con el hambre, lograste la paz mundial, descubriste los secretos de la gravedad los cuales llevaron a la humanidad a superar la velocidad de la luz y a descubrir vida extraterrestre. Al final acabaste con tanto poder, dinero e inteligencia que dejó de ser relevante. Bueno supongo que es bastante obvio, Kirisaki-san es la ganadora."

Pero el rostro Chitoge no era el de una ganadora, ni reflejaba una pizca de felicidad. Tenía la cara tensa y sin emoción, veía al vacío con unos ojos azules despojados de toda su luz. Era un cascarón vacío, sin alma alguna.

Cuando súbitamente explotó.

"Waah! Yo no quiero nada de esa basura! Que clase de victoria es esta? A quien le interesa tener tanto dinero, curar gente o ser el presidente de no se donde sí..." con un tono quebradizo se sorbió la nariz, estaba a punto de las lágrimas "Yo lo único que quería era…" entonces ella lo miró bajo sus largas pestañas.

Acaso era el destino? Acaso su relación con Raku nunca funcionaria y estaban destinados a vivir caminos separados. Tal vez el juego entero no fue más que un atisbo de los problemas que se avecinaban.

"Woah! Espera un segundo Kirisaki-san!" interrumpio el cuatroojos "En tus viajes por el universo juntaste las siete bolas del infinito. Dice aquí el reglamento que quien las junte, tiene derecho a pedir un deseo."

"Un deseo? Entonces puedo pedir lo que yo quiera!?" su rostro se iluminó y la esperanza reapareció en sus ojos azules que brillaban por las lágrimas.

"Espera Maiko-kun qué clase de tonta regla es esa, parece que te la acabas de inventar! Dame acá." Marika se levantó de su asiento y le arrebató la hoja del reglamento, le dio una ojeada para comprobar que, como los sospechaba, no existía tal regla.

Sonrió para sí misma. Porque hoy haría una excepción.

"Supongo que Maiko-kun tiene razón…" resopló altiva "Que rabia."

"En serio? Entonces puedo pedir lo que yo quiera? por que lo que deseo es… lo que quiero es… juguemos de nuevo."


	40. drive

"Solo me alegra de que alcanzaremos copias. Había tanta gente que pensé que se iban acabar." comentó Shuu jovialmente, mientras le echaba una mirada a la portada de su nuevo juego.

"A mi me sorprende que Kirisaki-san te dejara venir tan fácilmente Raku-senpai. Después de todo es temporada de exámenes, y vamos a pasar toda la noche en vela jugando." Añadió Hikari, quien era la más reciente incorporación al grupo de juego de este par de amigos.

"No te preocupes, no tiene ni idea. Después de todo, oficialmente" Raku lleno de cinismo, hace un gesto de comillas con los dedos "esta es una sesión de estudio. Ahora apresuremonos, que se va llenar el servidor."

El trío siguió caminando por la acera mientras charlaban alegres por su nueva adquisición. Entonces justo cuando iban a cruzar una avenida, un vehículo se detuvo frente a ellos bruscamente, cortándose el paso.

De carrocería elegante y chasis deportivo, color rojo brillante y vidrios polarizados. Era todo lujo y ostentosidad. Revolucionó su poderoso motor, como león que ruge en la selva.

"Woah! Están viendo esto?" los lentes de Shuu relucieron con asombro, mientras observaba al exótico vehículo.

"Hee, si, lo veo... es un auto." respondió Raku.

"Es bonito… y parece caro." Hikari dijo por su lado.

"Un auto? bonito dices? Es un Aston Martin, que no los conocen!?" vociferó Shuu, casi molesto ante la ignorancia de sus amigos.

En respuesta, Raku meneo la cabeza, mientras que Hikari se encogió de hombros. Era obvio que a ninguno de los dos sabía nada al respecto, ni les interesaba.

"Es una maravilla mecánica! elegante, sofisticado y estiloso. No esas basuras como los Ferraris que manejan los fresas. Es el mismo auto que maneja James Bond. Tal vez hasta venga con lanzacohetes, metralletas y todo. O mejor aún, tal vez lo maneje una guapísima chica Bond!" soltó vehemente. La pasión en sus ojos era casi visible.

Mientras tanto, la ostentosa pieza de ingeniería automovilística no pasó desapercibida por los transeúntes. Después de todo, no todos los días se veía un auto así de elegante transitando por las calles. Rápidamente levantó miradas, e incluso hubieron otros que sacaron el celular y empezaron a tomar video y fotografías.

"No sabía que fueras el tipo de personaje que ama los vehículos." dijo Raku, quien acababa de descubrir una nueva faceta en los gustos de su mejor amigo "En fin. De lo que sí estoy seguro, es que se nota que el dueño es un grosero. Porque el reglamento de tránsito claramente dice, que en zonas de franja verde, solo se pueden estacionar de 8 de la noche a las 6 de la mañana."

"No conoces el nombre del auto más popular del mundo, pero te sabes el reglamento de tránsito de memoria!?"

"Pues claro! Como futuro servidor público es mi deber conocer este tipo de cosas. Aparte de que espero sacarme la licencia un día de estos… solo necesito aprender a manejar. Ahora cuidenme mis cosas, voy a tener una charla con este tipo."

Le paso sus bolsas a Hikari, quien las aceptó, pero no sin antes oponerse.

"Raku-senpai vas en serio? Realmente no creo que sea una buena idea…" su femenino rostro mostró un gesto de preocupación.

Shuu por otro lado, lo aceptó como siempre, así era su amigo. Exhaló largamente. Saco su celular de su bolsillo, y empezó a marcar un misterioso número.

"Tu nunca cambias hermano. Voy a ir llamando a la ambulancia, por si acaso."

"Solo tengan un poco de confianza en mi, esta bien!"

Como siempre, el vigilante de la justicia, Raku, no podía hacer vista gorda a alguien violando la ley. Se subió las mangas para demostrar que iba en serio, y con pasos firmes camino hacia la ventanilla del vehículo, pero justo cuando estaba a un par de pasos, esta empezó a bajar lentamente.

Quedó estupefacto al instante. Tanto su cuerpo como su cerebro se detuvieron completamente, cuando descubrió que Shuu tenía razón. Si había una guapa chica al volante, pero esta era cien veces más peligrosa que el mismo Bond.

Con su larga cabellera rubia y liston rojo, atados en un improvisado chongo. Vestía vaqueros, una blusa desaliñada y unos enormes lentes negros. Un conjunto que le daban un aspecto de diva escondiéndose de paparazzis.

"Oi Kirisaki-san! Bonito auto, me lo prestas?"

"Hola Kirisaki-senpai! Gusto verla."

Asomandose de detrás de Raku, ambos saludaron jovialmente.

"Hey Maiko, Hikari. Gracias. Los molesto un minuto, solo quiero hablar con Raku."

Se inclinó hacia la ventana con la mirada fija en la estatua que en vida solía ser su novio, y con su dedo índice bajo sus gafas, para que el pudiera ver directamente sus furiosos ojos.

"Hi, Darling… de casualidad no se te olvida algo?"

"Chi-Chitoge pero que… o-olvidar…?" farfulló Raku aún atontado por la sorpresa. No esperaba verla aquí, y mucho menos manejando!

Se palpó las bolsas de los pantalones pero ni siquiera sabia que tenia que buscar. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, Chitoge alargaba su mano, ofreciéndole su celular olvidado.

"La próxima vez que te escapes a jugar tus juegos con tus amigos, quieres al menos llevarte el celular para poderme comunicarme contigo." de sonrisa forzada y en un tono pasivo agresivo, sonaba irritada.

"S-sí, lo siento" habiendo perdido toda la confianza, inclinó la cabeza y respondió obedientemente en voz baja.

"Bien, te quiero Darling, te veo mañana. Bye, bye. Que se diviertan chicos!" volviendo a su lado amigable, Chitoge se despidió con un gesto de la mano mientras el auto aceleraba, desapareciendo al doblar la esquina.

"Wow! Kirisaki-san se veía tan cool y madura. Y tu aquí desvelándote para jugar videojuegos. Realmente te estás quedando atrás hermano." lo sermoneo Shuu meneando la cabeza, como si él no estuviera haciendo lo mismo.

"Y parece que no la engañaste para nada, Raku-senpai" Hikari por su lado, rió burlón.

"Ya déjenme en paz si!"


	41. totoro

Abrí la puerta con un empujoncito de mis caderas y cuando entre a mi habitacion, me encontre con una escena que me dejó petrificada y sin color. Mi estupefacción fue tal que las latas de café que traía para merendar, resbalaron de mis dedos y cayeron al suelo golpeando con un mullido sonido la alfombra.

El lugar estaba hecho un completo desastre. Sus orejas, brazos y piel colgaban de la cama como si fueran parte del muestrario de una carnicería, su cabeza enterrada en una estaca y sus entrañas, desparramadas por toda la alfombra. Era como algo salido de una historia de horror. Y lo peor, es que sentado en medio de todo, el asesino seguía impudico en la escena, descuartizando a mi querido amigo de la infancia, regodeándose en su gloria con una risa histérica y unos ojos rojos llenos de demencia.

"Raku-senpai…"

Ahora para que todo esto tenga sentido, creo que ocupó explicarles la identidad de la víctima. Bueno mi amigo de la infancia es… el es… el señor Totoro.

Totoro es un oso? gato? mapache? como sea, es un rechoncho muñeco de peluche con forma de un animal muy extraño, pero no menos especial, uno al que quiero con todo el alma. Debió habermelo regalado mi padre al volver de uno de sus viajes de negocios, cuando tenia como tres años (no por la película (que la verdad no había visto hasta hace poco), en realidad creo que lo eligió porque le pareció gracioso y ya). Y si, ya se que debes de estar pensando: una chica de preparatoria de mi edad cargando un muñeco de peluche como una bebé con su mantita, que vergonzoso. Pero te equivocas! Totoro es diferente. El es un prestigioso y honrado miembro de la familia Onodera. Juntos descubrimos donde acabó la desaparecida remesa de melon pan (en el estómago de papa), acabamos con el nido de ratones de la cocina, incluso este mismo año defendimos a Nee-chan de una oleada de cucarachas. En fin, el y yo hemos pasado por tantas aventuras juntos que hasta podría escribir un libro. Desgraciadamente el paso de los años no ha sido muy amable con el. Con las costuras del trasero rotas por andarlo arrastrando por toda la casa, el relleno saliéndose por los arañazos del gato, un ojo extraviado y la tela descolorida de tantas lavadas. Que puedo decir, me da mucha lastima verlo asi. Pero todo lo que mamá y yo hemos podido hacer por él, es parchar el ocasional agujero. El punto es que ese muñeco ha pasado su vida entera a mi lado, y todos los que viven en esta casa saben el enorme aprecio que le tengo. Pero claro… Raku-senpai no vive aquí.

Había venido para ayudarnos por la pesada época navideña; cada año tenemos tantos clientes y encargos que no damos abasto, así que Senpai se ha convertido en pieza clave para sacar adelante la tienda (aparte de que a mamá y a Nee-chan les fascina tenerlo por aquí (a mi… solo no me molesta). Hoy había sido una jornada particularmente agotadora (no quiero volver a ver una rosca en mi vida), así que ahora mismo ambos nos tomábamos un descanso. Lo deje en mi habitación solo un par de minutos en lo que iba a la cocina a buscar algo para merendar, y cuando vuelvo… me lo encuentro asesinando a mi mejor amigo.

Con la cara tan pálida como un fantasma, mis extremidades pierden su fuerza haciéndome caer de rodillas, mis ojos se humedecen y enormes gotas de lagrimas crecen en las comisuras de mis ojos. Voy a explotar en llanto como nunca antes lo he hecho en mi vida.

En ese instante, Raku-senpai quien ni siquiera me ha notado entrar en la habitación, levanta la mano con brío al aire, dejándome ver con claridad el arma asesina relumbrando entre sus dedos. Es… una aguja?

Que clase de asesino utiliza una aguja para descuartizar a sus víctimas? Parpadeo repetidamente, no por las lágrimas, si no por la confusión.

Estaba tan impactada por el dramatismo del momento que no había reparado en las herramientas que yacen a su alrededor: una cinta para medir, rollos de hilos, pinturas variopintas, lupas de distintas graduaciones…

Podría ser que… no lo esté matando… si no reviviendolo?

Me acerco a gatas hasta quedar detrás de él y poder observar mejor lo que hace. Quedo embelesada viéndolo trabajar. Con agujas, dedal y alfileres en mano, toma medidas, corta, cose y recorta un poco más. La habitación se llena del sonido de tijeras y tela rasgándose. Sus manos se mueven con la agilidad y expertise de un profesional, y es tan rápido que hilos y tela vuelan por todas partes. Está tan concentrado que puedo sentir el amor y la pasión con el que confecciona su arte. Poco a poco, parte por parte, mi Totoro vuelve a la vida.

Finalmente la tristeza se despeja así que decido romper el silencio. "Raku…" lo llamo con voz tenue.

"Eh!?" él pega un respingo y me ve sobre su hombro, claramente sorprendido "Haru? Lo siento, me asustaste. Estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta que estab-."

"Qué haces…" preguntó interrumpiendole, ansio que me explique que esta pasando.

"Ah, te refieres a Totoro? Perdona, es solo que lo vi muy maltratado y no pude evitar arreglarlo, es una mania mia. Mira acabo de terminar, deja te muestro lo que le hice." Se gira sobre su trasero y me empieza a señalar cada unas de las mejoras que le hizo. "Cosi las costuras con hilo de nailon, del mismo que usa la NASA en sus cohetes, asi que despreocupate de que se vuelva a descoser; le puse un ojo nuevo de fibra de carbono que es prácticamente antibalas; lo lave con Lágrima de Angel, que es un detergente especial que no solo hace su tela luzca como nueva, si no que desprende un perfume con aroma a arcoiris de por vida; y por último volví a pintar su sonrisa con esmalte de perlas, de ese que usan las idols para que sus sonrisas brillen tanto. Quedo bien verdad? te gusta?"

No se ni como responderle, boqueo como un pez fuera del agua, asombrada por lo bien que luce. Yace sobre sus manos y la manera en que la luz de la lámpara le da, lo hace brillar como un enviado de los mismos dioses. Cada hilo, costura y tela encaja a la perfección, de tal modo que si fuera a cobrar vida y empezara a bailar como en la película, no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo.

"Se ve increible!" finalmente mi alegría desborda de mi ser y explotó efusivamente. Salto sobre totoro y lo envuelvo en un fuerte abrazo.

"Sabia que te gustaria!"

Bajo la cabeza y entierro mi rostro en Totoro. Estoy tan feliz por el. Pero la verdad es que este creciente sentimiento en mi pecho no tiene nada que ver con su mejoría. Se me acelera la respiración y mi corazón late con tanta fuerza como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Me tiemblan las piernas y aprieto a Totoro en mis brazos pidiéndole fuerzas para controlar este sentimiento.

Pero todo es inútil. Mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo y me lanzo a él, envolviendolo en un cálido abrazo con Totoro de por medio. Me aferro a su espalda y hundo mi rostro en su pecho.

"H-ha-haru?" balbuceó con voz tremula. Me incorporo aun a horcajadas encima de él y puedo ver la confusión en sus ojos. Como siempre no tiene idea de lo que su dulzura le hace a mi corazón.

Lo siento Nee-chan, pero no puedo aguantarme un segundo mas, con tu permiso pero voy adelantarme. Coloco mis manos en sus mejillas y acerco mis labios para agradecerle.

…

Desgraciadamente la voz de mi madre suena tras la puerta y un segundo después, se abre.

"Oye Haru, están ahi? ya terminaron de comer? Necesito ayuda en la cocina. Otra remesa de roscas acaba de salir del horno y ocupo que… Ohh~ Haru traviesa. Esta bien, tómense su tiempo. Solo no olvides dejarle un poco a tu hermana." Se retira con esa risita picara, muy típica de ella.

"No espera mama! Esto no es lo que parece! MAMA!"


	42. recharge

"¡Raku-sama!"

El joven yakuza estaba a punto de girarse cuando la fuerza de una poderosa tacleada, lanzó a ambos rodando por el pasillo hasta que se estrellaron contra un montón de cajas, periódicos y libros viejos; quedando perfectamente ocultos a la vista, bajo el descansillo de la escalera (planeado por la chica con antelación, por supuesto).

"¿Por qué tus entradas siempre tienen que ser tan violentas?" Cuando el joven se quitó la caja que tenía sobre la cabeza, se encontró con la hermosa y sonriente pelirroja sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

"Raku-sama, ¡te quiero tanto!" Marika lo abrazó de tal manera que no quedó espacio entre sus cuerpos para que pudiera pasar siquiera una brizna de aire y con tal fuerza que ni el mismo Hulk podría separarlos. Y pensar que hace un año esta chica era enfermiza y débil.

Raku se incorporó como pudo, aun con la chica prensada en su pecho y se sentó en el piso, recargado sobre algunas cajas con viejos libros. Tratar de quitársela de encima era inútil (lo intentó en otras ocasiones), lo mejor era esperar a que ella tuviera su llene. Mientras tanto oteo de lado a lado sobre el hombro de la pelirroja en busca de testigos. Después de todo si ciertas chicas los descubrieran encariñados de esta manera, no dudarian en caparlo sin piedad alguna.

"No te preocupes, tengo todo cubierto, no hay moros en la costa. Podemos hacer travesuras sin que nadie nos moleste, así que siéntate libre de hacer lo que tu masculinidad te ordene." Marika aprovecho para aferrarse con más fuerza a su hombre. Raku sintió como le tronaban los huesos.

"¿Sabes la que me espera si Chitoge nos descubre verdad?"

"¡Es que es tan injusto! Pasas tanto tiempo con ellas que ya no podemos tener nuestros momentos románticos juntos. Realmente los necesito para recargar mi Raku-batería."

Sin más opción, Raku dejó caer los hombros y lo acepto. Puso una mano en la esbelta cintura de la chica y otra en su espalda y disfruto del abrazo, de su perfume y ni que decir de la intensa suavidad que sentía en su pecho.

"Solo un minuto, ¿esta bien? Por cierto, está empezando a refrescar, quiero que vistas tu cardigan mañana."

Ante la petición Marika soltó un extraño y erotico gemido, que sonó como un "Kyah~". Raku hasta se asustó, haciendo que se separara unos centímetros y sus manos la soltaran, ¿acaso había tocado algo que no debía?

"¿Marie? ¿Estas bien? Te hice algo o-"

"Lo siento Rakkun, es que es raro escucharte tan dominante… me encanto. Hazlo más seguido por favor."

Raku sonrio.

"No, yo lo siento, no queria… por favor, solo viste tu cardigan. No quiero que atrapes un resfriado."

"Esta bien." Contesto ella con el mismo tono que usas para decirle a tu madre que ya sacas la basura. "Si me lo ordenas de esa manera no ahi manera de que me niegue."

"¿Por cierto, porque este año te dio por empezar a vestir el uniforme de marinera azul como las demás chicas? El antiguo era más abrigador."

"Para que pudieras apreciar mis hermosas piernas, desde luego." Respondió ella con un coqueto guiño. Raku desvió la mirada, demasiado linda. "Pero no te preocupes, entiendo que me quieres decir. Si eso hace que dejes de preocuparte, mañana mismo vestire unas medias."

"Gracias."

Marika sonrió. Se estaba tan bien así, rodeada por sus brazos. Se sentía tan querida, tan feliz. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su rica colonia. Así permanecieron largo tiempo inmóviles, ella con la cabeza reclinada sobre su pecho y él con la suya recargada sobre su cabellera naranja, ambos compartiendo latidos de sus corazones.

"Sabes, Rakkun, últimamente el viento está haciendo estragos de mis labios."

"Deberias de usar uno de esos lápiz labiales como los que Chitoge usa. Es mas le dire que-"

"No te molestes. De hecho sabes que es lo que escuche que sirve de maravilla para los labios." Marika le dijo esbozando una de esas sonrisas traviesas suyas.

Raku que no sabía a lo que se refería, la miro directo a los ojos, lo que resultó ser un error fatal. Sus ojos naranjas brillaron con un resplandor que no pudo descifrar pero que rápidamente lo hipnotizaron, ordenandole que mirara sus labios. Y a esta reducida distancia, podía observar cada detalle, su curvatura, las líneas, la suavidad… lo facil que seria devorarlos. De lo que él no se dio cuenta en ese instante, era que los rostros de ambos se estaban acercando centimetro a centimetro, milimetro a milimetro.

Pero para la desgracia de ¿ambos? El timbre resonó en los pasillos de la escuela, anunciando el final del receso. El sonido sirvió para romper el hipnotismo de la chica, liberando al yakuza de la fuerza de su mirada.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaban apunto de hacer, Raku sacudio al cabeza. Le ardía el rostro y sentía como el corazón le latía desacompasadamente. Marika chasqueo la lengua, estaban tan cercas.

"Es hora, tenemos que ir a clases." Balbuceo el.

Pero justo cuando estaba apunto de incorporarse una sensación húmeda y dulce atacó su oreja. Antes de que pudiera resistirse, los labios, dientes y lengua de la chica la habían capturado firmemente. Raku no pudo hacer nada, se desplomó de nuevo en su asiento de periódicos a su completa merced. Su pobre lóbulo fue succionado, lamido y mordido por lo que pareció una eternidad. Y para terminarlo, un soplido en su lamida oreja, envió una dulce descarga de placer que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, enchinando piel a su paso.

"Tu castigo por haber perdido la oportunidad de besarme." Susurró ella antes de alejarse con una peligrosa sonrisa en los labios. "Bye bye~ Rakkun, te veo en clase."

Cuando se fue, Raku se dejó caer con un suspiro en su cama de periódicos, intentando calmar su corazón y a esperar a recuperar el espacio perdido en sus pantalones. Esta chica iba ser su perdición.


	43. volleyball

—Deseanos suerte Darling.

—Buena suerte Honey, Tsugumi. Que gane la mejor.

—Será mejor que no me menosprecies Tsugumi. Puede que no haga mucho deporte pero sabes lo bien que se me da esto —anunció vehemente Chitoge con una sonrisa llena de confianza en el rostro. Botaba el balón de voleibol contra el piso de madera de la cancha, ansiosa por empezar a jugar.

—Por supuesto que no Milady; y no se preocupe, daré mi mejor esfuerzo —vociferó Tsugumi del otro lado de la cancha mientras estiraba los brazos y tronaba su cuello. Su rostro mostraba una expresión serena pero su corazón latía con la misma excitación. No todos los días tenia la oportunidad de jugar seriamente contra su señorita.

Ambas caminaron junto al resto de las jugadoras y tomaron posición en la cancha. El pitido del silbato resonó en el polideportivo y Chitoge lanzó el balón al aire, realizando un saque alto que dio inicio al juego.

Raku se sentó en la banca mientras observaba el juego relajadamente, rememorando cómo es que había acabado allí viendo a las chicas jugar voleibol, en vez de estar haciéndose cargo de sus queridos animales en el refugio.

Acabada la jornada escolar, se encontraban los tres como de costumbre haciéndose cargo de los animales. Chitoge estaba alimentando a Margarita las patas de chivo que tanto le gustan. Las lanzaba al aire y el enorme cocodrilo de agua salada saltaba desde su charca tan alto como un delfín, atrapándolas en el aire con sus poderosas mandíbulas (un truco que le enseñó la rubia por cierto), para después tragarlas de un bocado. Del otro lado del refugio un alboroto de graznidos rompía con la quietud del lugar. Gallinas, gaviotas, búhos, cuervos y otro sin fin de distintas especies de aves rodeaban a Tsugumi, que con costal de cincuenta kilos al hombro, las alimentaba con alpiste. Y finalmente el, estaba paleando un montículo de mierda tan grande como el que se vio en Jurassic Park, meditando si sería rentable adquirir un tractor para limpiar esos desastres de proporciones bíblicas. Imposible, se dijo a sí mismo mientras meneaba la cabeza desesperanzado. Con el bajo presupuesto del refugio, no podría permitírselo.

Fue entonces cuando los quehaceres del trío fueron interrumpidos por un par de chicas del equipo de voleibol (fácilmente reconocibles por su blusa oficial) que llegaron corriendo, se acercaron a Chitoge y empezaron a charlar. Raku, quien estaba sentado en un balde limpiándose la mierda de sus suelas, alcanzó a escuchar algunos de los gritos de su desesperada conversación:

—¡Por favor Kirisaki!, solo ustedes pueden ayudarnos. Lo que pasa es que tuvimos una pijamada para festejar nuestra victoria contra la academia Ichinose y al parecer el sushi que comieron estaba pasado. Cuatro cayeron enfermas con fuertes vómitos.

—Sakuraba se puso tan mal que tuvieron que llevarla al hospital para un lavado de estómago —añadió la segunda.

—Y necesitamos la práctica, ¡el torneo de prefectura es el próximo mes!

—Por favor Kirisaki. Sabemos que Tsugumi y tu están muy ocupadas aquí, pero solo será por la práctica de hoy. Te lo pedimos de rodillas.

Ambas chicas rogaron cabizbajas, con las palmas de las manos unidas y con una voz llena de angustia.

—¡No, no, no esta bien, no tienen porqué ir tan lejos!—respondió Chitoge—. Este tipo de cosas están bien para relajarnos de vez en cuando y la verdad es que suena divertido. Así que no se preocupen, ¡pueden dejárnoslo todo a nosotras! —zanjó ella con la barbilla en alto y sacando el pecho.

—¡Gracias Kirisaki!

—¡Te debemos una!

A Raku no le sorprendió que las chicas de voleibol le rogaran al extremo de hincarse por su ayuda. A estas alturas era bien sabido que este par de bellezas tenían reputación de ser unas titanes en el deporte. En los dos festivales deportivos de años anteriores, su grupo había salido victorioso sin mucho problema sobre la escuela entera, y no es precisamente que sean muy buenos (en especial Kosaki y el); pero Chitoge y Tsugumi lo hacían tan bien que cargaron con el equipo entero a sus espaldas y ganaron prácticamente solas.

—¡Tsugumi! —gritó la rubia, y como si hubiera utilizado el teletransportador de Star Trek, la guardaespaldas se materializó detrás de ella.

—A sus servicios, Milady.

—Las chicas del club de voleibol necesitan nuestra ayuda, apresúrate a terminar con lo que estés haciendo porque ¡hoy vamos a jugar voleibol!

—De inmediato —respondió la sicaria con una cálida sonrisa en los labios. Le enternecía el corazón ver a su señorita ayudar al prójimo.

—Y tu, el frijol que está sentadote haciendo nada —vociferó apuntándole con el dedo índice.

Raku quien estaba de espaldas, al escuchar su patético apodo dio un respingo y volteo a verla sobre el hombro.

—Pero si estaba limpiando el-

—Deja de hacerte el tonto que te vienes con nosotras.

—Pero si yo soy terrible en el-

—¿Crees que no lo se? Vienes para cargar con nuestras cosas.

—Me lo imaginé… —respondió el desganado con una lágrima derramada por su patético ser —a la orden madam.

—Y date un baño, que apestas.

Una anotación por parte del equipo de Tsugumi, trajo a Raku de vuelta al presente. Las chicas festejaron con vítores y chocando sus manos. El aprovechó la oportunidad para apreciar sus uniformes. Vestían la blusa oficial del equipo azul cielo con los logos de la escuela, mallas negras, y peinados de cola de caballo (incluso Chitoge se peinó así y le quedaba increíble). Todas lucían realmente lindas. Desgraciadamente para los espectadores, las invitadas del equipo solo vestían el uniforme regular de gimnasia. Que según Shuu, la escuela tiene uno de los uniformes menos sexys del país. Al parecer el pantalón azul y la blusa blanca que usan actualmente, están fuera de moda. 'Bloomers es el futuro' era su lema. Su pasión era tal que llevó su proposición ante la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Raku lo encontró unos días después lleno de contusiones y heridas, crucificado en un pastizal a las afueras de la ciudad. En cuanto lo bajó, en un lastimoso hilo de voz le dijo: «No me rendiré hermano… juro por dios que no lo haré. Los bloomers son vida» y con una sonrisa en el rostro se volvió a desmayar. En fin, era una lástima. A Raku le hubiera encantado verlas vistiendo el uniforme de voleibol… en especial esos leggins tan ceñidos que usan.

Saque, devolución, pase, remate, anotación, festejo. Raku no tenía en claro las reglas del voleibol, después de todo él solo lo había jugado de manera casual aquí y haya. Pero lo que sí era fácil darse cuenta, era la manera en que Chitoge y Tsugumi jugaban, se diferenciaban bastante. La rubia jugaba de una manera más agresiva, sus tiros eran violentos y con una fuerza atronadora. Imagínate a Hulk jugando voleibol, ahora ponle un lindo listón rojo en forma de orejas de conejo en la cabeza, ahí lo tienes, esa era Chitoge. En cambio la peliazul era más astuta, su técnica era ágil y veloz, sus brazos se movían como una cobra en pleno ataque. No importa con que poder Chitoge disparara, Tsugumi estaba ahí para recibirla. El choque de estilos hacía recordar a la eterna pregunta de: ¿qué es mejor, la fuerza o la destreza? Parecía que hoy, en esta cancha, estaba apunto de haber una respuesta definitiva.

Final del segundo set. El juego iba uno a uno.

Chitoge y Tsugumi caminaron hacia Raku en la banca. Una fina capa de sudor cubría sus rostros y sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Raku no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, sobretodo a la rubia. No era muy común verla tan cansada y esforzándose tanto, normalmente se pasaba la gimnasia por el arco del triunfo.

—Heee, así que eres la clase de pervertido que le gusta el sudor y las mallas… frijol pervertido —lo molestó Chitoge, con una mirada de asco con los ojos entornados.

—¡No soy ninguna clase de pervertido!

—Ichijou Raku, ¿¡acaso estabas viendo a Milady con ojos indecentes!? —Tsugumi que venía llegando, se unió a la riña.

—¡No lo estaba! —si lo estaba.

—Milady, déjeme sacarle un poco los ojos, con eso aprenderá.

—Dejalo Tsugumi, después de todo necesitamos alguien que nos traiga agua.

—¿Traerles agua? —preguntó él haciendo una mueca.

—Exacto, porque hoy eres el aguador oficial del equipo.

—¿Aguador? Tengo bastantes animales de los que hacerme cargo en el refugio como para encargarme de ustedes también…

—¿¡Que dijiste!? —vociferó furibunda.

El furioso puño de la rubia viajó como un cohete hacia su rostro pero antes de que impactara, Raku tomó una sabia decisión y recapacitó.

—Que su agua viene de camino señoritas. ¿No quieren un té también, botana? —nada como un poco de violencia visual para entrenar a su novio.

Raku hizo como un buen chico e hizo lo que se le ordenó. Caminó, o más bien, arrastró los pies derrotado hasta la máquina expendedora y compró bebidas para las chicas, incluso les trajo a las demás jugadoras también. Su cartera sufrió el más duro golpe.

Las chicas bebieron sus jugos y tés, algunas de un solo trago, estaban realmente agotadas. Chitoge terminó de secarse el sudor y le arrojó la toalla en la cara a Raku como si su cabeza fuera un bote de basura.

—Gracias Darling —grosera pero con modales.

El partido continuaba con más agresividad que antes. La rivalidad entre estas chicas no hacía más que crecer. Una chica de cabello oscuro hizo un remate alto y tendido, parecía que iba ser una anotación pero de la nada Tsugumi apareció como una sombra y la bloqueo con el antebrazo. Otra chica dio un mal golpe en un pase mandando el balón disparado al cielo, increíblemente Chitoge salvo la jugada con uno de sus saltos de changa con sobredosis.

Hubo un tiempo fuera, una chica cayó mal en un pase, lastimándose el tobillo. Raku rápidamente se ofreció para llevarla a la enfermería, y antes de que esta pudiera responder, él ya la tenía levantada en brazos estilo princesa, haciendo que un imperceptible sonrojo se extendiera sobre sus mejillas. Las demás chicas sonrieron ante su caballerosidad y un «¡Kyah!» se escuchó al fondo. Pero a quien no le cayó muy bien el acto fue a Chitoge y a Tsugumi. Les derretía el corazón verlo tan solícito, pero no podían evitar pensar que esos mimos deberían de estar reservados exclusivamente para ellas. Unos minutos después el joven del pin volvió anunciando: «La enfermera la revisó y dijo que solo es un esguince, con algo de hielo estará bien». Con un pronunciado suspiro dado por una de las chicas, el aura de preocupación fue reemplazada por una de alivio. El juego continuaba.

Tsugumi saltó para hacer un saque. La manera en que la blusa se le ceñía al cuerpo y todo lo suave y redondo rebotaba, «¡Enormes!», pensó Raku. Con gesto nervioso se limpió el sudor de la frente, luchando contra el campo gravitacional que ese par de opulentos pechos emanaba; te imantaban la mirada absorbiendo toda tu atención, haciendo difícil (sino imposible) concentrarse en el juego.

Chitoge se barrió para bloquear una anotación. Su coleta dorada brillo a la luz de los reflectores como una explosión nuclear y las gotitas de sudor en su frente resaltaron las perfectas facciones de su rostro. Raku trago saliva ante la belleza de su novia y sintió el florecer de un nuevo fetiche en su corazón: colas de caballo.

La reacción de júbilo de algunos espectadores le hizo a Raku notar que había más gente que antes sentada en las gradas. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Cuando el partido empezó, el polideportivo estaba casi vacío, no era más que las chicas, él y uno que otro pervertido amante de los leggins. Pero ahora, poco a poco el lugar se estaba llenando con los estudiantes que aún quedaban en la escuela. Todos con la mirada expectante y emocionada fija en el juego, en especial en las dos titanes del voleibol. Se sorprendió al ver que incluso Miyamoto, Kosaki y Marika (extraño en ella porque nunca ha sido fan de los deportes) se encontraban ahí, recargadas en los barandales de los palcos, lejos de toda la muchedumbre. Las miradas de Raku y las chicas se cruzaron. Kosaki le dedicó una de esas sonrisas naturales que le nacen nada más al verlo y lo saludó con la punta de los dedos, de la misma manera que lo haría una princesa a sus súbditos. Raku sintió como su corazón se colmaba de una calidez natural. Marika por su lado le sopló un beso acompañado de un coqueto guiño (confirmando que a ella poco le importaba el juego, y solo estaba ahí para flirtear con su hombre). Ante tanto coqueteo el yakuza desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, se había ruborizado hasta las orejas. No se sentía capaz de sostener la mirada de tanta mujer hermosa.

Fue entonces cuando un balón perdido salió disparado del juego, rozó la cabeza de Raku a tal velocidad que parecía un meteorito con estela y todo, hasta humeantes flamas dejó en su cabello índigo. Se estrelló detrás de él con un gran estruendo como el de una explosión, destruyendo parte de las gradas de la cancha.

El rostro del joven pasó del rojo del placer al blanco del miedo. Acababa de ver todas las cosas buenas de su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. ¡Aterrador!.

Lentamente se volvió hacia la responsable quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y flamas refulgiendo de sus ojos azules. En su puño aún salia el humo con el que el balón había despegado.

—Ho-honneyy… ten mas cuidado quieres. Vas a acabar lastimando a alguien… —farfulló Raku, incapaz de reprimir el miedo en su temblorosa voz.

—Ah, lo siento DARLING. Fallé- quiero decir, fue un accidente —la rubia ladeó un poco la cabeza con un tono pasivo-agresivo que no convencía a nadie.

—¡Te escuche he, dijiste fallé!

Raku no pudo evitar estar asombrado en como su novia tenía tiempo de vigilar sus movimientos y a la vez jugar voleibol como una profesional.

—Esto si que se esta poniendo bueno ¿no?.

—De verdad que si. No puedo creer que… ¿espera Shuu?, ¿de dónde diablos saliste que ni te había notado? —se sobresaltó al verlo sentado a su lado, Maiko Shuu, con su característica mueca de gato en su carota de enfermo pervertido.

—Hermano tengo aquí desde que terminó el primer set. La voz se corrió rápidamente por la escuela. Las dos titanes están teniendo un duelo a muerte. Es el evento deportivo del siglo, mas grande que el supertazon —le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba un perrito caliente a la cara, dándole tremenda mordida. Raku sintió asco en la manera en que este tipo tragaba.

—¿A muerte? Bueno, eso explica de dónde salió toda esta gente.

—Por nada me lo perdería y mira nada mas lo que tengo aquí —como Doraemon, Shuu sacó de su bolsillo mágico su centro de apuestas portátil. Libreta, estilográfica, fajos de billetes, sombrero gangster de apuestas (como el de Al Capone) y hasta cambio sus lentes por unos de vidrios negros, que le daban un aspecto de apostador profesional recién baneado de un casino de Las Vegas—. No importa cual gané, yo con esto tengo cubierto hasta la universidad de mis hijos. Ahora dime, ¿cuanto y por quien?.

—Bastardo, como siempre aprovechándote de la situación.

—Oh vamos, debes de tener una favorita. Será que apostaras por Chitoge que es tu novia, o tal vez tu corazón hoy laté por otra chica; ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta como no le quitas los ojos de encima a Tsugumi?

—¡Eso es por una razón totalmente distinta!, diablos… no se que decir, no lo había pensado. Ambas son increíblemente buenas pero si tuviera que decir un nombre…

Entonces por un breve instante, a Raku le pareció haber visto a ambas aludidas posando una mirada que vislumbraba interés en el. Pero comó había sido tan fugaz y por el rabillo de sus ojos; no estuvo del todo seguro. «No que va, debo de estar imaginándolo» lo descarto en su mente, «¿por que les importaría lo que yo pensara?».

El juego seguía con más intensidad que antes. Chitoge dio un salto de dos metros como si fuera impulsada por un trampolín y golpeo el balon con tal fuerza que el estruendo provocado hirió los oídos de los expectadores. Tsugumi se teletransportaba por la cancha a la velocidad de la luz bloqueando los tiros de la rubia. Su velocidad era tan ridícula que en momentos hasta pareciera que había más de una de ella. Por cada pase, bloqueo, remate la multitud prorrumpía en gritos de júbilo que duraban minutos enteros.

A estas alturas sus compañeras de equipo, solo servían de adorno en la cancha. Algunas devolviendo el accidental pase, otras contemplando el vacío con ojos muertos, una parece estar mensajeando en su smartphone. Raku bajó la cabeza solemnemente sintiéndose mal por ellas. No eran para nada malas, participaron en el campeonato nacional de voleibol del año pasado y tuvieron una racha de victorias, hasta que se enfrentaron a las ganadoras del año pasado, quedando en tercer lugar. Pero comparadas con estos monstruos, era como ver a Hulk Hogan pelear contra unos niños de preescolar, simplemente no tenían oportunidad, escalando a lo ridículo. Raku no entendía como las cosas se había tornado tan serias. Era comó si estuviera tratando de probarse contra algo. O alguien.

Otro tiempo fuera. Chitoge se limpió el sudor de la frente con el cuello de su blusa. Tsugumi jadeaba, doblada por la cintura con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Ambas se veían fijamente la una a la otra en una batalla mental. Ninguna de las dos pensaba perder. A Raku ya no parecía gustarle la situación. Esto ya no era un partido de práctica, si no se había convertido en un partido del infierno.

Final del cuarto set.

Las jugadoras salieron de la cancha con paso lento, cabizbajas y de hombros caídos. Estaban empapadas en sudor mientras jadeaban sonoramente. Era probablemente el juego mas agotador de sus carreras y todavía les faltaba el set del desempate. Chitoge y Tsugumi tomaron agua y descansaron en un pesado silencio. Ninguna de ellas se dirigió la palabra. El ambiente estaba tenso, todo lo que se escuchaba era el griterío de la gente esperando el desenlace.

Estaba claro que esto ya se había salido de control. Con un profundo suspiro, Raku decidió ponerle fin a todo el asunto.

—Chitoge, Tsugumi —les habló en un tono que carecía de sentimientos. Enfrentándose ante su seria expresión, ellas no pudieron hacer otra cosa que escucharlo atentamente. —¿Por que mejor no lo dejan por la paz? Las chicas del club de voleibol están que se mueren del cansancio y ustedes también están agotadas. Ambas lo hicieron increíble, dense un descanso.

Sobrevino un breve silencio. Chitoge y Tsugumi se miraron mutuamente por un segundo, entonces sus tensas expresiones se suavizaron, y de los labios de ambas afloró una hermosa sonrisa seguida de una risa alegre.

—Ahh Darling tiene razón, estoy tan cansada que me duele todo el cuerpo —dijo Chitoge, estirando los adoloridos músculos de sus brazos—, nunca había estado tan agotada en toda mi vida —sonriendo, se dejó caer sobre la banca a lado de su frijol, y estaba tan cercas que prácticamente se recargaba en su hombro.

—Igual yo Milady, creo que si tuviera que golpear el balón una vez más, me desmayaría —sorprendentemente Tsugumi la imitó, dejando a Raku hecho un "sándwich" entre este par de bellezas.

En el corazón de Raku hubo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Alegría, porque lo dejaran y por fin ambas se dieran un respiro. Nervios, al estar sentado en medio de este par de hermosuras. Y miedo, por el centenar de miradas que como láseres rojos apuntaban a su cabeza a matar, nacidas del odio de cada estudiante del lugar. Pero a él le importó una mierda todo, mientras estas chicas tuvieran una sonrisa en el rostro, haría lo que fuera por ellas.

—¡Hey ya se! Vayamos por unas hamburguesas al Wcdonalds, yo invito —se disculpó nuevamente con su cartera que estaba apunto de ser vaciada.

Y después de que ambas aceptaran con un grito de júbilo, terminó el partido en un empate. Las chicas del equipo lo aceptaron gustosas por no tener que jugar más. Hubieron abucheos por parte del público y se alcanzaron a escuchar los chillidos de dolor de Shuu quien estaba siendo molido a golpes por sus apostadores, pero ninguno de este trío de tórtolos fue consciente de ello.

—¡Darling, te apresuras o te dejamos!

—¡Voy!


	44. boxers

Aburrimiento. Ese era el sentimiento que recorría la mente de la pelirroja con la horquilla de caléndula. Recostada en uno de los sofás de su apartamento, pataleaba desganada mientras ojeaba el nuevo volumen de su revista favorita «Chicas Carnívoras». Fue entonces que al pasar la hoja, su flojo rostro adquirió tonalidad y sus enormes ojos naranjas brillaron de interés al leer el título del artículo: «¡Descubre si tu amado y tú están hechos el uno para el otro con este sencillo truco!». La chica leyó y releyó el artículo hasta aprendérselo de memoria y cuando lo hizo, rió malévolamente, porque mañana mismo planeaba ponerlo a prueba.

* * *

—¡Raku-samaaa!

El grito jovial atravesó las paredes y un segundo después la puerta corrediza del aula se corrió, deteniendo la sesión de estudio de una siempre-linda Kosaki y un siempre-denso Raku, quienes compartían notas en la aula prácticamente vacía, con sus mesabancos pegaditos el uno al otro para mayor facilidad a la hora de debatir ideas, claro está. Ambos se giraron a ver a la dueña de la aguda y chirriante voz quien caminaba hacia ellos con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Tachibana? —pronunció interrogante Raku, ya que si algo era bien sabido en clase, es que esta chica nunca llegaba temprano. Siempre tarde y con los pretextos más inverosímiles posibles: ataques terroristas, terremotos que solo afectaban su edificio, agujeros de gusano.

—Buenos días amor mío. Me alegro de ver que hoy te levantaste tan guapo y varonil como siempre.

La amigable joven se abalanzó y lo abrazó como de costumbre, aprovechando para manosearlo, olfatearlo y hacerle sentir su feminidad. El yakuza tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder quitársela de encima.

—Oi, quieres dejar de estar jugando.

—Sabes que no es ningún juego Rakkun, necesito de mi abrazo mañanero para empezar el día cargada de energía. ¡Ah!, buenos días Kosaki-san —la saludó con un deje de sorpresa al chocar miradas con ella. Y es que en realidad ni había notado que la joven estaba con el. Así era la visión del mundo para esta chica, primero su hombre luego el resto. Con una risilla pícara continuó diciendo—. Puedo ver que no pierdes el tiempo para flirtear con mi marido. Quién lo diría de ti, últimamente estas yendo con todo.

—¿Ehh? !Te equivocas, solo estamos estudiando! —se apresuró a responder la chica del largo mechón.

—Mira, no sé qué habrá pasado para que llegaras tan temprano pero en vez de interrumpirnos deberías aprovechar para ponerte a estudiar. Hoy a primera hora tenemos examen de física moderna y ya sabes como se pone de gruñona la profesora, en especial contigo.

—Deja de preocuparte de nimiedades amor. Ya tengo a la profesora en la bolsa.

—¡Estudiar no es ninguna nimiedad!… Espera, ¿que quisiste decir con que la tienes en la bolsa?

—Lo que pasa es que ahora mismo tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

—¿Ah sí? Iluminanos, ¿que es mucho más importante que estudiar?

—Verás… ehm… como te lo digo —eludió la mirada del yakuza con aire cohibido. La pareja no pudo evitar advertir en el drástico cambio de personalidad en la chica, de alegre y vivaracha a una inusual timidez, al grado que ambos ladearon su cabeza al mismo lado y a la vez. Entonces sin más tapujos, soltó la bomba—. ¿Puedes desnudarte para mí?

La atrevida solicitud tomó a la pareja de estudiosos completamente desprevenidos, Raku escupió el café que se había tomado esa mañana, mientras que Kosaki cayó de espaldas con todo y silla.

—¡Queee , a qué viene eso, ¿estas loca?!

—¡Marika-chan, ¿que clase de petición es esa?!

Exclamaron ambos levantándose de sus asientos con aspaviento, como si la sorpresa fuera un camión de dieciocho ejes y este acabara de arrollarlos.

—Por favor Rakkun, nada mas necesito verte en ropa interior —y en susurro apenas audible y desviando la mirada como si lo dijera para ella misma añadió—. Aunque si quieres desnudarte para mí, no me opondré.

—Es que en serio… mira no se que rayos es lo que trames ahora-

En este instante, el hilarante grito de un conocido lentudo intervino en la conversación.

—¡Tachibana-chian no busques mas! Si quieres alguien que se desnude para ti, ¡yo soy tu hombre! —el ofrecimiento venía de parte del inigualable Maiko Shuu, quien se había adelantado y venia bailando alegre dando cabriolas en el aire con el cinturón en mano y los pantalones flojos en preparación para su exhibicionismo. Mientras que Kosaki desvió la mirada al suelo, Marika hizo una mueca de asco; ya que ninguna de las dos quería ver las miserias de este hombre.

Pero como si fuera invocada por un hechizo, su compañera de gafas apareció y lo detuvo en el acto con un tremebundo rodillazo directo al estómago. El poder del impacto fue tal que hasta lo mantuvo suspendido en el aire por unos instantes donde continuó con su brutal ataque con una patada o más bien varias. Lo que pasa es que para el ojo común y corriente parecía haber sido un solo golpe, pero ante el ojo avizor del yakuza, contó al menos tres docenas, y eran tan rápidas que enorgullecerían a la misma Chun-li. El joven revisó sus notas mentales y se sorprendió positivamente cuando comprobó que en efecto, era un nuevo récord de patadas en el aire, asintió en silencio impresionado por la chica que seguía mejorando día con día.

Para finalizar su fatality, lo terminó con una tijera al aire que saco disparado al cuatro-ojos, destrozando una pared y mandándolo a estrellarse en el aula contigua contra un montón de mochilas, mesabancos y uno que otro pobre diablo que no alcanzó a escapar a la velocidad del bólido.

—Siento la molestia que este pervertido pudo haberles causado —con una ligera reverencia, Ruri Miyamoto se disculpó ante el trío, luego con un guiño detrás de sus gafas especialmente dirigido a la chica de cabellos castaños añadió—. Buen trabajo Kosaki, sigue esforzandote asi —y así como apareció, salió del aula y se desvaneció. Era un gesto obviamente cargado de segundas intenciones, pero Raku no supo descifrarlo y lo desestimó como jerga entre chicas. Pero lo que sí notó fue a Onodera bajando la cabeza un poco y a sus tersas mejillas sonrosándose ligeramente. Él sonrió ante su adorabilidad.

Después del violento espectáculo, los tres se vieron entre si por un instante, luego volvieron a los suyo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Anda Rakkun no seas cruel, solo la camisa y el pantalón.

—¡Eso es prácticamente todo!

—Solo necesito saber que color de ropa interior usas. Es más, que te parece si hacemos un trato —y con un tono de flirteo en la voz añadió—. Si me muestras los tuyos, te muestro las mías.

Levantó ligeramente la blusa de su uniforme, y jugó coquetamente con el cinturón de su falda con una cara de diablilla que ni las más traviesa de los succubus haría. Los ojos del yakuza se ensancharon y sus pupilas índigo se dilataron al máximo cuando notó el encaje de una tela color crema sobresaliendo entre sus dedos. Sería una mentira ante dios si el hombre negara que no estaba ligeramente interesado.

—¿Que tal he?, ¿te gusta lo que ves?

Raku sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance y apaciguar el ardor en su rostro cuando recordó que tenía a Onodera sentada a lado viéndolo fijamente, casi como si estuviera expectante de su respuesta.

—Deja de jugar conmigo y decir tonterías, no hay manera de que me vaya a desnudar.

—Que lástima, pero bien si así es como lo quieres —suspiró la pelirroja, y a continuación puso en acción el plan B. Bruscamente se volvió arrojar sobre el joven pero ahora con un objetivo distinto al de restregarle sus senos en su pecho. Atacó a sus pantalones, en específico a su cinturón. Si no aceptaba por las buenas, lo iba hacer por las malas.

—¡Hey! ¡Déjalo ya Marika!

Hubo una refriega. Marika metiéndole mano, tratando de quitarle el cinturón. Raku estrujando para quitársela de encima. Kosaki observándolo todo sin saber qué hacer. Shuu a medio morir.

—Vamos Kosaki-san, ayúdame a retenerlo.

—¿He? ¿Yo?

—¿Que acaso no estás interesada al menos un poco? ¿No me digas que nunca te has imaginado a mi Raku en ropa interior?

—No, umh... este… yo… —una calidez traicionera empezó a extenderse primero por sus mejillas, luego por su rostro y finalmente dominando el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando de improvisto la pelirroja parpadeó extrañada al sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a elevarse en el aire como por arte de magia, era como si de repente hubieran viajado al espacio exterior y estuvieran entrando en gravedad cero. Pero no le tomó mucho darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y cuando lo hizo, apretó la mandíbula y gruñó entre dientes.

Y es que a su lado habia aparecido la rubia de mechones rosas, que con la fuerza de King Kong la estaba levantando sin esfuerzo alguno, como si fuera uno de esos chihuahuas miniaturas que salen en los comerciales de Taco Bell, para después arrojarla hasta caer rebotando en una silla adyacente.

—¿Quieres dejar de estar manoseando a mi Darling? —espetó Chitoge. Luego con el mismo tono agresivo se dirigió a él— Y tú querido frijolucho, ¡deja de sonrojarte como tonto cada que te pone un dedo encima y empieza a defenderte!

—¡Eso era lo que estaba intentando!

—Tachibana Marika. Se puede saber ¿que estás tramando tan temprano?

Tsugumi llegó detrás de la rubia. Ambas compartiendo el mismo semblante tenso, de ojos chispeantes y ceño fruncido.

—Bien, supongo que no tengo otra opción. Después de que vean esto, ustedes mismas me tendrán que ayudar a arrancarle la ropa.

—¿Arrancarle la ropa? ¿De que hablas?, ¿por que te habríamos de ayudar a hacer eso?

—Muy sencillo. Por esto… —de debajo de su blusa la pelirroja sacó la previamente mencionada revista, la abrió y les mostró a todas el artículo—. De acuerdo a esta prestigiosa revista, si el primer día del tercer mes del año chino, que es precisamente hoy, la ropa interior de tu pareja y la tuya coinciden, tienen un amor asegurado por el resto de la eternidad y con ello una fructífera descendencia.

—¡Qué locura, no ahí manera de que eso sea verdad! —exclamó la rubia.

Con un sonoro golpe Raku se llevó la mano a la frente, deslizandola por su angustiado rostro, extendiendo sus facciones a su paso. Esta chica y las bobadas que se le metían a la cabeza.

—Cree lo que quieras pero esta prueba viene de un proverbio chino escrito por el mismísimo Genghis Khan, quien es super famoso por tener miles de hijos alrededor del mundo. ¡Y yo no me pienso morir hasta tener al menos una docena!

Entonces un leve golpe dado por unos folders en su cabellera naranja la paró en seco.

—Tachibana —advirtió una dulce voz en tono pasivo-agresivo—. Nos agrada que compartas tus planes a futuro con la clase, pero quieres dejarlo para después e ir a sentarte a tu asiento en este instante. El examen está apunto de dar comienzo y si repruebas vas a tener que venir a clases el verano entero.

—¡Profesora! ¿Pero cuando llegó? —exclamó alguien al ver a la hermosa pero estricta Kirisu.

Marika ni siquiera se giró a verla, hizo una mueca y refunfuñando y a regañadientes, se sentó en su lugar.

Con esto, cada quien volvió a su asiento y las locuras de la chica fueron detenidas momentáneamente, pero desde sus sillas cuatro chicas lanzaban furtivas miradas a los pantalones del yakuza, porque no cabía duda que semejante argumento las había dejado con una chispa de curiosidad relumbrando en sus cabezas.

* * *

—Siento lo de esta mañana Onodera. Tachibana con sus tonterías apenas nos dejó estudiar.

A su lado, la chica rememoró lo sucedido y al hacerlo una risilla tan suave como el aleteo de un colibrí escapó de sus finos labios.

—Esta bien, no pasa nada, después de todo no fue tu culpa. Al contrario, tengo que agradecerte, ya que por ti lo hice bastante bien en el examen. Gracias —sonrió con una dulzura natural y Raku desvió la mirada al sentirle como el pulso empezaba a latirle con más fuerza—. Por cierto Ichijou… ¿c-cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó volviendo su mirada a las flores variopintas que estaba regando.

—¿Eh color? —A Raku la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no era como si le molestara que la joven mostrara interés en el ni nada por el estilo, era solo que había salido de la nada—. Pues si tuviera que elegir… diria que el azul.

—¡¿En serio?! —se giró a verlo con una sonrisa como si le acabaran de decir que se ganó la lotería— ¡Que sorpresa, ese es mi color favorito también! El azul cielo.

—¡De verdad! Qué coincidencia —respondió efusivo por tener más cosas en común con esta chica.

—¿No crees que se ve increíble en la ropa?

—¡Sin duda! Recuerdo que se volvió mi color favorito aquel primer día de clases cuando te vi vistiendo el unifor… —a Raku le tomó un instante reparar en el secreto que estaba dejando en evidencia de manera tan casual y cuando lo hizo se quedó a media palabra, como si los ratones le hubieran comido la lengua.

Pero era muy tarde. Onodera lo había escuchado todo con lujo de detalle. Ambos se vieron fijamente durante un buen rato, ojos cafés contra los suyos índigo. Él parpadeó y le sonrió. Ella sintió cómo algo se agitaba en su interior. Hasta que el romántico momento fue interrumpido por un chasquido de lengua que trono en medio de los dos.

—¡Es que en serio, ya deja de hacerte el interesante y di de una vez por todas que color de calzoncillos usas! —dijo la monótona voz claramente reprimiendo frustración.

—¡Ruri-chan!

—¡Ehh Miyamoto!

Exclamaron ambos dando un salto al ver a la chica aparecer en medio de los dos como si fuera un topo. Aunque ella en realidad había estado ahí desde el principio, era solo que estos tórtolos tenían tan buen ambiente, y ella con su pasiva personalidad se podía decir que era prácticamente invisible.

—¡R-R-Ruri, eso fue innecesario!

—¿Eso era lo que le ibas a preguntar, no es así? Tu también estás interesada en lo que dijo Marika esta mañana, ¿no?

—¿E-es eso verdad, Onodera? —indagó titubeante.

—E-e-esto, no es lo que piensas Ichijou, yo… —un violento sonrojo se empezó a apoderar de su semblante y con el frió que hacia, hasta el vapor saliendo de su cabeza se hizo visible.

—Deja te lo pongo más fácil Ichijou. El color de las panties de Kosaki és az-

—¡Waaah! —la apenada chica dio un grito de desesperación y en un rápido movimiento abofeteó la bocota de Ruri, luego la tomó de la muñeca y ambas salieron precipitadamente dejando a Raku en una nube de polvo, boquiabierto y con la mirada en blanco. Pero curioso. Curioso e intrigado en conocer el color de las panties de la chica.

* * *

Más tarde, terminada la agotadora clase de gimnasia, los varones del tercero C se dirigieron a sus vestidores para darse una merecida ducha y volver a vestirse en sus uniformes regulares. Pero cuando Raku abrió la puerta de su casillero, el café que se había bebido esa mañana volvió a hacer otra aparición, esta vez por su nariz, al encontrarse con tremenda sorpresa dentro.

Con sus párpados cerrados, la joven pelirroja estaba completamente sumida en una de sus extrañas fantasías mientras estrujaba, abrazaba y olfateaba la camisa de su uniforme, susurrando en una voz llena de deseo cosas como: «¡Kya~! Raku-sama que atrevido, hacerlo aquí frente a todos…».

—¡Tachibana!

El grito trajo a la chica de vuelta al mundo real, abrió los ojos y sonrió al verlo.

—Ahh qué agradable sorpresa encontrarte por aquí Rakkun, pero oye ¿no deberías de estar desnudo? —preguntó ella con sus decepcionados y descarados ojos clavados directos en su entrepierna en busca de sus calzoncillos que para su desgracia, no los traía puestos. El joven se encontraba a medio vestir, de torso desnudo pero aun con sus pantalones de gimnasia—. Oh, pero no es como si me estuviera quejando ni nada —sugirió en un tono más dulce.

Fue entonces cuando Raku reparó en que la mirada de la chica ya tenia tiempo de haber abandonado su zona erógena primaria desplazándose a una terciaria. Más específicamente a sus abdominales. Los miraba embelesada con ojos entornados, en una mirada lujuriosa a más no poder, una mirada en la que se vislumbraba a el atado en una cama y la pelirroja semi desnuda haciéndole cosas que no se ven ni en el más degenerado de los vídeos porno. Y cuando la chica alargó la mano para sentirlos en toda su gloria, Raku retrocedió con el rostro colorado como si fuera la más pura de las monjas, cubriendo su torso desnudo con su recién quitada camiseta.

—¡¿Que diablos crees que estas hac-

—¡Hey chicos! ¡Ichijou está escondiendo una chica en su casillero! —gritó Kazuya, quien era un tipo gordo que rápidamente ganó reputación en la clase por ser un maldito chismoso.

—¡¿Quién es que no veo?! ¿Está guapa?

—¡De seguro la esconde aquí para que no la vea Kirisaki!

—Que maldito. ¿Quién aquí vota por darle una merecida paliza?

Un grito unísono y unánime resonó entre la ahora enfurecida turba, algunos levantando sus puños y otros enarbolando antorchas y horcas en señal de aprobación.

—!Esperen, esperen! Nada de esto es mi culpa. Yo no estoy escondiendo nada, solo es Tachibana que entró por sí misma para tratar de verme desnudo —apremió a decir Raku para salvar su pellejo.

—Aah es cierto, ya la vi —dijo Gorisawa que la alcanzó a ver sobre el hombro del yakuza.

—Y ya saben como se puede ser Tachibana de obsesiva —comentó otro.

—Pero aun así… ¡¿quién aquí vota por darle una paliza por mujeriego y suertudo?!

El mismo grito unísono y unánime volvió a resonar entre la enfurecida turba y antes de que Raku pudiera correr por su vida, ya lo habían tirado al suelo y todos los hombres de la clase de tercero C (incluidos Shuu y uno que otro que entró a los vestidores al escuchar el barullo) lo estaban llenando de patadas, puñetazos y pellizcones.

Marika resopló lamentándose por la suerte de su hombre. Las desventajas de ser popular. Evadió la pelea y salió del vestidor como si nada. Ya tendría otra oportunidad.

* * *

—Así que dices que Marika estaba ocultándose en tu casillero —conjeturó Chitoge, que de brazos cruzados y una mirada incrédula observaba a su magullado novio.

—¡Exacto! No tenías porque golpearme —mientras tanto Raku sentado en el suelo se sobaba sus golpes como lo haría un gato lamiendo sus heridas.

—¡No fue mi culpa! Los chicos me dijeron que andabas de infiel.

—¡Tal vez si te hubieras tomado un momento para escucharme en vez de llegar tirando tus puñetazos de gorila!

—¡¿Es que acaso quieres que te de otro?! —espetó amenazante, acercando su delicada mano crispada en un mortal puño a su rostro y apretando con tal fuerza que el sonido hizo que Raku rememorara dolorosos traumas.

—¡Bromeaba bromeaba, perdón!

La rubia cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra y con un cansino resoplido, continuó diciendo:

—Bien, supongo que no tenemos más elección. Muestramelos.

—¿Mostrártelos?

—Si, muestramelos a mi.

—¿A ti?

—Aja, muestrame tus boxers.

—¿Mis boxers?, espera… ¿como sabes que visto boxers?

Un imperceptible sonrojo empezó a nacer en las níveas mejillas de la rubia, pero antes de que creciera vociferó:

—¡Eso no importa, ahora deja de hacerte el idiota y muestramelos ya!

—¡No me digas que tu también crees en eso!

—Por supuesto que no idiota. ¿Por qué crees que me interesaria saber el feo color de tus calzones? Solo es para decirle a Marika que se equivoca. ¡Así que quítate la ropa y déjame verlos!

—¡Oi estas babeando!

—¡No lo estoy! Ahora deja de estarte inventando cosas y no lo hagas mas difícil —le respondió mientras se limpiaba la saliva que derramaba de su boca con el dorso de la mano. Tenía los ojos azules inyectados de sangre y una mueca de pervertido.

La rubia quien no pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta empezó a caminar hacia el. Paso tras paso que daba, el yakuza sintió un miedo creciente dentro. Así que en su infinita sabiduría, decidió hacer lo que cualquier otro puberto adolescente haría en una situación en donde su hermosa novia intentara arrancarle la ropa. Echó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Hey no escapes!

Se giró a verla sobre su hombro y la miró avanzando enfurecida echando vapor por la nariz y corriendo tan rápida como una locomotora. El aceleró chillando de miedo, pero frente de frente, se vio atajado por la pelirroja que apareció entrando con una barrida campal, cerrándole el paso.

—¡No hay a donde escapar Raku-sama!

El hombre en su desesperación, giró en el primer pasillo que pudo cuando tontamente se fue a dar cuenta de que había entrado a un callejón sin salida. Pero entonces:

—Ichijou por aquí —se escuchó un susurro apenas audible.

La voz venía de parte de Onodera, que lo llamaba haciéndole señales para que se acercara desde la puerta entreabierta de uno de los salones.

El rostro de Raku se iluminó de esperanza y entró de un salto. Cerraron de golpe y ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo con la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Gracias Onodera, me salvaste —agradeció el hombre dando una gran exhalación.

La chica lo vio titubeante unos segundos como si estuviera preparando su mente para decirle algo realmente embarazoso y entonces dijo:

—Ichijou… no crees que seria mejor si… si se los mostraras.

—¡Heee!, Onodera entonces tu tambi-

—¡No, no es eso! —apremió a replicar dejando a Raku calladito—. Es solo que así dejarían de perseguirte.

—Imposible. No puedo. Sería mi fin —negó Raku tajantemente, cabizbajo y con una nota de dolor en la voz, como si recordara una experiencia traumática.

—¡Raku-sama!

El grito resonó en el aula haciendo que ambos levantaran la mirada y se encontraran a Marika, asomando su hermoso rostro que esbozaba una pervertida mueca por una de las ventanas abiertas. Sin previo aviso la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y Chitoge apareció en el umbral con una mueca gemela igual o incluso más pervertida.

Raku se levantó de golpe y apunto estaba de saltar por unas de las ventanas del tercer piso cuando de pronto:

—¡Tsugumi! —soltó la rubia al aire. Raku reconoció la vocalización y el tono a la perfección. No era un llamado normal, era un invocación de ayuda.

Y tal como lo esperaba, medio segundo después apareció la sicaria haciendo su entrada triunfal por una ventana que daba al exterior y de un ágil movimiento se posicionó detrás del yakuza. Sus iris rojas refulgiendo con furia y las comisuras de sus labios formando una malvada sonrisa que le decía: este es tu fin Ichijou Raku, Milady me ha dado permiso para acabar contigo.

Tsugumi le hizo un agarre, apresando sus brazos por la espalda e imposibilitandolo de moverse. El problema es que esta posición traía ciertas ventajas para el yakuza, suaves y cálidas ventajas. Su mueca de miedo se vio deformada fugazmente por una de placer haciendo que se ruborizara al sentirlos en toda su abundante grandiosidad.

—¡Oi Tsugumi que haces!, esta posición es algo… es que ya sabes… tus… tus cosas, ¡puedo sentirlas!

—¡Silencio bastardo! De seguro te lo estás inventando para intentar escapar. Se hombre y aguántate. Milady, adelante, acabe con el.

Raku chilló de miedo y se estrujó para poder escapar pero fue imposible. El agarre de Tsugumi era tan poderoso como si sus brazos estuvieran hechos de acero. Los movimientos solo hicieron que apretara con más fuerza, provocando que la suave sensación en su espalda se intensificara.

—Ven acá Darling, te prometo que seré gentil —habló Chitoge con voz morbosa, acercándose hacia él y haciendo ademanes con las manos como lo haría el Maestro Roshi apunto de manosear una buena muchachona.

—No te preocupes Rakkun, será rápido e indoloro —Marika por su lado tenía la mirada clavada en la entrepierna del joven con una respiración desbocada, agitando las aletas de la nariz de forma exagerada.

Pero a tan solo unos pasos de su objetivo, una voz angelical las detuvo en el acto.

—Chicas —habló Onodera con ojos compasivos y entrelazando sus delicadas manos con una ternura imperativa—. No creen que ya hemos molestado a Ichijou lo suficiente por un día. ¿Por qué mejor no lo dejamos?

Raku en ese momento supo que eso era lo que la humanidad necesitaba para un mundo perfecto. Un ruego como ese podría detener guerras, curar enfermedades, acabar con el hambre; creando así una utopía donde todos la veneraran como la diosa que es.

—¡Onodera! —gritó a su salvadora y lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Permanecieron silenciosas unos instantes, cada una pensativa en el razonamiento de la chica. Finalmente, Chitoge fue la primera en hablar:

—Kosaki tiene razón… después de todo es solo una chorrada inventada por esa tonta revista.

—¡Te rindes ahora!, ¡pero si estamos tan cerca! —Marika le reprocho a la rubia. Sabía que sin ayuda sería prácticamente imposible desnudar al hombre.

—Se acabó. Sueltaló Tsugumi.

Raku exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo y respiró tranquilo. Pero lo siguiente que pasó fue algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes. En un rápido movimiento la pelirroja pegó un salto, lanzándose sobre el yakuza.

—¡Hey que crees que haces Marika! —Chitoge la tomó de la cintura intentando detenerla pero esto solo provocó que ambas se precipitaran al suelo, no sin antes caer con todo y pantalones del yakuza. Al parecer la pelirroja había alcanzado a apresar sus zarpas en ellos antes de venirse abajo.

Kosaki se llevó las manos a su sonrojado rostro para evitar ver el bochornoso accidente. Desgraciadamente sus dedos no quedaron lo suficientemente juntos, lo que la dejó contemplar de lleno el exhibicionismo del hombre.

Para Marika este era como un sueño hecho realidad. Desde el suelo, levantó una mirada con sus ojos naranjas centelleando con interés.

Chitoge igualmente levantó la mirada como que sin querer queriendo, después de todo ya que más daba.

Tsugumi apenas podía ver, pues aún seguía sujetando los brazos del yakuza. Ladeó la cabeza y observo lo poco que se dejaba ver.

Pero entonces todas las miradas expectantes y excitadas fueron apagadas de golpe cuando vieron decepcionadas que todos y cada uno de los malditos colores del arcoiris estaban plasmados en esos boxers, que de ondear en un asta, la comunidad gay saludaría con orgullo.

—¡NOOO! ¡Esperen puedo explicarlo! —gritó desesperado Raku— Originalmente eran blancos pero cuando estaba haciendo la colada, Mary metió un montón de ropa de color en la lavadora y ¡toda mi ropa interior quedó así! Y con tanta cita últimamente no me queda dinero para comprar nuevos y… !Hey! ¿¡Están escuchando!?

—La verdad es que esto explica muchas cosas —una misteriosa voz comentó entre las chicas.

—¡Quién dijo eso! ¡Juro que soy bien hombre!

Las chicas lo vieron con una mezcla entre asco, desprecio y decepción, y después de unos momentos, una por una se empezaron alejar del lugar, perdiendo completo interés y volviendo a lo suyo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de ver el rostro de la chica del largo mechón, ya que se había girado y reculaba por el pasillo, caminando lentamente, con los hombros desplomados hasta el suelo y una enorme y palpitante aura de decepción rodeando su hermoso ser.

—¡Onodera!, por favor escúchame, ¡es la verdad!

Y así fue como la gran búsqueda por el color de los calzoncillos del yakuza término. Con las chicas terriblemente decepcionadas y con el joven en plenos boxers, tirado en posición fetal en un aula de la escuela, ahogándose en un charco de sus propias lágrimas.


	45. birthday

—¿Mañana? Ah lo siento Raku, pero mi madre va adelantar su viaje a Japón unos días antes este año. Quiere que la acompañe a una reunión de ejecutivos muy importante; para que empiece aprender los gajes del oficio dice ella. Pero probablemente esté de vuelta para antes de la navidad.

* * *

—¿Qué si que voy hacer mañana? Que inusual que consultes acerca de lo que hago en mis días libres —Tsugumi entorno los ojos y lo vio con una cara de intriga, pero rápidamente lo desestimó como si recordara algo y continuó diciendo—. Pero por si te interesa. Saldré con Paula y algunos miembros del clan a un entrenamiento a la montaña. Claude está preocupado de que la vida casual de la ciudad pueda afectar nuestro rendimiento a la hora de las misiones. ¿Por qué la pregunta, acaso sucede algo?

—No… nada realmente. Solo curiosidad.

* * *

—¿Este fin de semana? Pues… ¿Recuerdas la posada a la que fuimos a trabajar el año pasado?

Y como olvidarlo. Raku se llevó una mano a la nariz para contener la sangre que estaba apunto de salir disparada a chorros. Por su mente divagó la imagen de una Kosaki totalmente desnuda, solo cubierta por una densa nube de neblina que escondía las mejores partes. Cuando se compuso asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Parece que este año lo van a tener peor. Con eso de las olimpiadas las reservaciones se triplicaron. Haru y yo iremos ayudar en la cocina. Y mi madre dice que probablemente tengamos que quedarnos hasta año nuevo.

—Entiendo.

* * *

—Ahí Rakkun, me alegra tanto que muestres interés por mi, pero este fin de semana voy a estar muy ocupada. Mis padres harán una gran cena de lujo en la mansión y es obligatorio que esté presente —aquí bajó el volumen y dijo con tono coqueto—. A menos de que quieras venir conmigo. Así podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro: nos divertimos a solas juntos y te presento formalmente ante la familia como mi marido.

—Paso.

* * *

¿Qué si que voy hacer mañana? Hermano, ¿pero que acaso no estas enterado? ¡Mañana empieza el Comiket! —anuncio Shuu animadamente— Y este año las chicas del club de manga nos invitaron a mi y a Hikari a participar; él incluso hasta se apuntó a hacer cosplay. Va ser genial. Ah pero no te preocupes. Acabo de adquirir una cámara de 64 gigapixeles y te voy a traer fotos de todas y cada una de las linduras del evento.

—No gracias.

* * *

—¿Qué? Imposible —negó su viejo rotundamente—. Mañana tengo reunión con las familias de las ciudades vecinas, el clan entero estará ahí. Así que será mejor que no hagas planes porque tendrás que quedarte a cuidar de la casa.

* * *

Y así llegó el fatídico día. Raku estaba tan deprimido que ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse de su futon. Se la pasó la mañana entera encerrado en su cuarto jugando videojuegos y leyendo tonterías en internet. A medio día, un mensaje en su smartphone lo hizo sonreír un poco:

«¡Feliz cumpleaños hijo! Siento no haber podido estar ahí pero sabes que estos libros no se van a escribir solos. Prometo compensártelo pronto. Te quiere, Mamá.»

Incapaz de ahogar la soledad en su corazón, decidió dormirse un rato. Pero en medio de su siesta un extraño estruendo lo despertó de golpe. Algo que sonó como a pasos corriendo por el pasillo.

¿Pero cómo era posible? Todos en la casa ya se habían ido a su tonta reunión y esta era la base yakuza del clan Shuei, ¿a que clase de idiota se le ocurriría meterse a robar? Se levantó y sintió como le fallaban las piernas pero aun así se armó de valor y con una escoba para defensa propia salio a investigar.

Rapidamente descubrió que los ruidos venían del salón de fiestas lo que lo hacía aún más raro porque ese salón se usaba muy raramente. Con dedos temblorosos abrió las puertas corredizas y entonces:

—¡SORPRESA! —el grito efusivo venía acompañado de algunos globos multicolores y confetti que fueron lanzados al aire y procedieron a caer suavemente en su cabeza, dejando a Raku completamente petrificado y mudo. La sorpresa le distorsionó la cara de manera tan cómicamente exagerada que parecía sacada de dibujos animados.

Todos estaban ahí. Chitoge, Kosaki, Marika, Tsugumi, Ruri, Shuu, Hikari, su padre y por supuesto, los chicos del clan. Todos propiamente vestidos para la ocasión; mientras el aun traía su kimono, el cabello revuelto y portando una escoba como arma.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños frijol!

—¡Raku-sama!

—¡Felicidades hermano!

—¡Bocchan feliz cumpleaños!

—Pe-pe-pero yo pensé que… —Raku no pudo hablar. La lluvia de emociones que sentía le habían sellado la boca.

—Feliz cumpleaños hijo —finalmente se acercó su padre—. Será mejor que le agradezcas a la organizadora —y con una palmada amistosa en la espalda, dirigió la mirada a la rubia.

—¿Chitoge?

—Por supuesto —admitió la chica poniendo las manos en jarras con una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción—. Serás tonto. Acaso pensaste que se me iba olvidar y abandonarte en tu cumpleaños.

—Es que me las… —se detuvo y sonrió para sí mismo. Lo habían agarrado en curva, no se lo esperaba en lo más mínimo—. Gracias Chitoge.

—¿No te vas a soltar llorando de la felicidad verdad? —bromeó la rubia disfrutando de sus reacciones, de la cara de tonto que puso cuando lo sorprendieron y de lo ridículo que se veía aun vistiendo su kimono.

—Déjame en paz —su sonrisa se ensanchó aun mas sin poder controlar sus emociones y con el dorso de la mano se limpió una lágrima traicionera que se le estaba escapando—. ¿Entonces todo eso de las juntas y los viajes fueron invenciones para despistarme y poder darme una fiesta sorpresa?

—Todo lo contrario. Mañana te vienes conmigo a las juntas ya que necesito un secretario. En la semana vas a ir a ayudar a Kosaki a la posada y Marika quiere que la acompañes a ver a su madre. Ah y Tsugumi dice que te vendría bien algo de entrenamiento así que vas a ir a…

Y así fue como el Yakuza se pasó su cumpleaños y las fiestas navideñas, atareado a más no poder pero rodeado de sus queridos amigos.


	46. cherry

Tras abrir la caja una docena de postres multicolores salieron a relucir. Rápidamente el aroma a galleta, chocolate y canela se esparció por el ambiente, asaltando sus cerebros y abriendo sus apetitos.

—¡Whoa! Kosaki-chan se ven deliciosos, ¿tu los hiciste? —los ojos de Chitoge brillaron como una noche estrellada, era justo lo que necesitaba para hacerle compañia a su ya zampado bento de cuatro pisos.

—No, para nada —respondió ella con modestia— Haru hizo la mayor parte, yo solo los adorne. Son parte del producto que quedó por el festival de primavera. Siéntanse libres de tomar cuantos quieran, ahi suficiente para todos.

Entre gritos y alabanzas todos agradecieron la amabilidad de la chica.

Esta vez el grupo de costumbre se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de uno de los pocos sakuras de la escuela, en un improvisado "hanami". Y es que como Chitoge y Tsugumi nunca habían festejado tal evento, Kosaki y Raku pusieron manos a la obra y aprovecharon las fechas para darles el gusto.

—Ichijou… para ti.

La chica del largo mechón le pasó un monstruoso quequito doble (que por supuesto, había sido hecho especialmente para él) con una de sus sonrisas angelicales, de esas que le recordaban a uno lo bueno de la vida.

—Gracias Onode-

—¡Yahoo! ¡Estos pastelillos están deliciosos! —como siempre Shuu con su voz de payaso interrumpiendo la dulce escena, aun con un pegoste de crema de vainilla en la cara. Dio un trago a su te y continuó diciendo—. Y estas cerezas aún tienen sus tallos. Oigan chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes a escuchado hablar de la prueba del buen besador?

—¿La prueba del buen besador? —inquirió la rubia sin mucho interés, estaba distraída con la caja de postres, decidiendo cual engullirse primero.

—Ignórelo señorita, apuesto que debe ser una de sus estratagemas y solo esté planeando algo pervertido —sentada a su lado, Tsugumi, siempre alerta a los enfermos locales.

—Yo sé lo que es —respondió solemnemente Tachibana Marika, quien en ese momento estaba recibiendo un pastelillo —Gracias Kosaki. Básicamente es una prueba que dice que si puedes atar un nudo con el tallo de la cereza utilizando solo tu boca, es constancia de que eres un besador excepcional. Y como no hay mejor momento que el ahora. Raku sama si serias tan amable de prestarme tu atención un minuto.

Una vez que la pelirroja se aseguró de tener los ojos del chico bien puestos en ella, procedió a arrancarle el tallo a la cereza de su pastelillo, después lentamente lo introdujo entre sus rosados labios. Un segundo despues ¡Bam!, el tallo salió de su boca anudado.

Raku arqueó las cejas sorprendido ante la facilidad con lo que lo había hecho y de la forma más natural posible.

—Y esto no es nada, ahora mira esto.

Alargó la mano a la caja de postres y arrancó un par de cerezas más, despues las introdujo a su boca junto al ya previamente anudado tallo. Esta vez se tomó su tiempo, sus labios se movían ligeramente tras una sonrisa coqueta de la que Raku había quedado completamente embelesado. Finalmente su boca se abrió y su lengua mostró lo increíble: ¡los tres tallos estaban atados entre ellos!, y no solo eso, incluso parecía que formaban una especie de letra, ¿una R quizás? era absolutamente ridículo. Y todo lo había hecho con extrema parsimonia y sin romper contacto visual con el.

Esta vez los ojos del yakuza se abrieron de par en par, y sus labios formaron un silencioso "¡Wow!". Casi asustaba el control que tenía esta chica con la lengua. No pudo evitar sentir algo creciendo en su interior. Llamémoslo curiosidad. Una curiosidad por conocer más acerca de los trucos que se ocultaban tras esos finos y delicados labios.

Por supuesto que el resto de las chicas no pudieron ignorar semejante escena. Chitoge y Tsugumi tenían expresiones gemelas, ambas de ceño fruncido y los ojos rojos como brasas. Kosaki se había llevado las manos a la boca como si acabara de presenciar un accidente aéreo. Y es que para ellas el acto tenía tanto atrevimiento y perversión como si se hubiera levantado la blusa y se las hubiera estampado en la cara.

—Fiiuu, eso fue increíble Tachibana —dejando escapar un silbido, Shuu alabó sus habilidades—. ¿Cómo es que te volviste tan buena en esto?

—Naturalmente para convertirme en la esposa ideal, besar es vital, y para volverme la mejor he estado anudando tallos como parte de mis ejercicios diarios —declaró la pelirroja sin pelos en la lengua. Prensanda de un brazo de su amado, la sonrisa que había en sus labios evolucionó de dulce a maliciosa—. Que dices Rakkun, se mío y te mostrare todas las cosas divertidas que puedo hacer con esta linda boca.

El hombre casi se atraganta ante tal proposición, después se quedó calladito, hasta se podría decir que se lo estaba pensando. Para su desgracia, un violento sopapo en su cabellera indigo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Qué crees que estás fantaseando cuando tienes a tu novia justo enfrente, ¡tu frijol pervertido!

—¡Tachibana Marika! Tu insolente… ¡dame aca!

En un arrebato de furia, Tsugumi tomó la caja de postres, arrancó un tallo de una de las cerezas y se lo metió a la boca.

—¡Dame una, yo tambien quiero intentarlo! —Chitoge por su lado, no se queria quedar atras.

Y con este par de bellezas haciendo gestos con la boca y muecas graciosas, dio inicio la carrera por anudar tallos. Más que probarse a sí mismas que podían, era como si quisieran probarse ante alguien más.

Tsugumi fue la primera en lograrlo. A diferencia de Marika a ella le había tomado casi un minuto. Cuando lo logró, tomó entre sus dedos el anudado tallo de su lengua y con una sonrisa triunfal, se lo presentó al grupo.

—Listo. Vez lo facil que es. ¡Tus tontos trucos no significan nada!

—De hecho Seishirou, Tachibana tiene razón. Es un truco bastante difícil y que lo hayas logrado tan a la ligera significa que vas a ser una excelente besadora. Que envidia por quien acabe siendo tu novio —Shuu, con una sonrisa como la de Silvestre después de haberse comido a Piolin.

—¿Huh? ¿En serio? Espera ¿bb-be-besar? ¿n-no-novio? —la sicaria tropezó con sus propias palabras ante la idea, que hasta se le pusieron las orejas rojas. Y cuando levantó la mirada ahí estaba el. El protagonista de todas sus fantasías, viéndola con esos ojos índigo que tanto le gustaban.

—¡¿Y tu que me vez?! ¡Ni quien quiera andarse besando contigo!

—¡Heee, pero si yo no he dicho nada!

Pero poco importó lo que Raku dijera, como de costumbre, Tsugumi explotó en un mar de furia y en un tris ya le había reorganizado las costillas con una inmerecida quebradora.

—¡Este tallo es demasiado corto, denme otro! —mientras tanto Chitoge seguía sin rendirse.

¡Mimen mimen, yo tamién puedo hacerlo! —exclamó Shuu señalando con su dedo el anudado tallo que colgaba de su boca de gato (misma razón por la que hablaba con dificultad).

Desgraciadamente las chicas pasaron completamente de él, ni siquiera una miradita de reojo, nada; cada una estaba concentrada en lo suyo. Raku lo apoyó en su depresión con una palmadita amistosa en el hombro.

—Ruri, ¿que tal tu? ¿Puedes hacerlo? Apuesto a que no puedes.

Tras sus lentes Ruri, solo se limito a verlo de soslayo, entornando sus ojos hasta que se convirtieron en dos rendijas negras en donde apenas se asomaba el brillo de sus enormes pupilas verdes. Era una mirada fría de proporciones glaciales, como si sospechara de sus pervertidas intenciones.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, procedio a tomar una cereza, la introdujo en su boca y unos segundos después, sus finos labios se abrieron y apareció el tallo de la cereza, pero entonces, ¡clack! Con un estruendoso sonido parecido al de un compactador de basura cayendo de la estratosfera, y exagerada violencia, Ruri cerró su mandíbula de golpe, provocando que sus dientes hicieran añicos al pobre tallo. Por alguna razón Shuu sintió terror ante tal acción y apreto los músculos de la ingle en un instinto repentino por proteger su futura descendencia.

—¡Yay, lo tengo! ¡Mia Daling, mia! —esta vez los gritos de júbilo venian de parte de la linda Chitoge. Tal era su excitación que apunto estuvo de echarsele encima, y como traía la lengua de fuera, apunto estuvo de lamerle la cara.

Y efectivamente, en la punta de su pequeña y rosada lengua se encontraba un tallo firmemente anudado.

—¡Ja! —rió Marika arrogante, viéndola de reojo cómo vería un rey a los asquerosos plebeyos—. Si que te tomaste tu tiempo.

—No será que te estas creyendo mucho solo por lograr atar esta tontería.

—Y tu no sera que estas celosa de que yo puedo satisfacerlo mejor que tu.

—¡Gata ladrona!

—¡Gorila!

—¡Lo hice!

Cuando este par de gatas estaban apunto de saltar una encima de la otra para desgreñarse, fueron detenidas por la abrupta y animada exclamación de la dulce Onodera, quien entre sus dedos tenía un anudado tallo, hasta se había levantado de la silla por la excitación. La cosa era que nadie siquiera sabía que lo estuviera intentando, probablemente por vergüenza se había mantenido en silencio. Y al sentir la mirada de sorpresa de todos encima de ella, volvió a sentarse en su asiento con la cabeza metida entre los hombros como tortuga ocultándose en su caparazón, inevitablemente ruborizada.

—Y bien hermano, tu eres el único que falta, ¿no lo vas a intentar?

—Humm, mmmh —murmulló sospechosamente el joven sin abrir la boca.

—¿Huh, que pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

—No, yo —un repentino ataque de tos interrumpió sus palabras. Afortunadamente, no fue nada que un buen tortazo dado por parte de Tsugumi no pudiera arreglar. Pero para sorpresa de todos, algo salió escupido de su boca, cayendo en la mesa a la vista de todos.

Era un tallo de cereza, con marcas de dientes y lleno de babas.

—Yo… me rindo. No puedo hacerlo —confesó cabizbajo en un aura de derrota total.

Hubo un profundo, largo e incómodo silencio, todo lo que se escuchaba era la brisa pasar entre los árboles, el desorden de las canchas contiguas, las turbinas de un avión que volaba sobre sus cabezas. No cabia duda que la decepción se había apoderado del ambiente.

Y es que resulta que cuando salio la conversación de la prueba, Raku aun no comía su cereza, así que aprovechó para intentar anudar el tallo, y lo intentó por tanto tiempo que hasta se le estaban empezando a entumir los labios y la lengua.

Esta vez fue Shuu quien lo apoyó con una palmada en la espalda.

—No te preocupes Raku, solo es una tonteria.

* * *

Apenas llegaron a su mansión, Chitoge se había ido a hacer no se que cosa a la cocina. Raku se dirigió a su habitación, se descalzó de unas patadas, lanzó su mochila al sofá y se desparramó sobre su cama.

Estaba deprimido, su orgullo como hombre había sido lastimado. Casi insultante que todas las chicas hubieran logrado superar la tonta prueba menos el, incluso la adorable y reservada Onodera había podido. Desde hoy sería conocido como el peor besador de la historia del planeta, incluso cuando nunca antes había besado a nadie.

Un momento después Chitoge entro a la habitación y entre sus manos, un jarrón de cerezas.

Apenas las vio, Raku empezó a rezongar.

—¿Mas cerezas? Por favor no, ya tuve suficiente por un dia.

—No seas tonto —y con la mirada desviada y un ligero rubor en las mejillas añadió—… es para enseñarte.

Y con esto, las clases para convertir a Raku en un maestro besador comenzaron.


	47. idol

A la hora del receso, Raku y Shuu disfrutaban de una charla amena mientras disfrutaban de sus bentos. De pronto, la conversación se vio interrumpida por una pegajosa música. Shuu se disculpó, rebuscó en sus pantalones, sacó su móvil y empezó a dedear la pantalla.

—¿Aun utilizas esa canción como tono?

Raku había reconocido la música al instante. Y es que esa canción era especial no solo por su pegajoso ritmo y buen tono, sino porque la voz de la chica que cantaba pertenecía a alguien muy particular en este grupo. Era nada más y nada menos que de la misma Marika Tachibana.

—¡Pues claro! Me encanta, es mi canción favorita del año —Shuu empezó a corear la canción. Ante su ridículo, Raku rodó sus ojos—. ¿Pero quién lo diría, no? que Tachibana pudiera cantar tan bien y que hasta grabará un sencillo.

—Cierto. Esa semana si que pasaron cosas extrañas. Chitoge haciendo paracaidismo, Onodera astronauta, Tsugumi ganando ese concurso de bikinis y Tachibana convirtiéndose en idol.

—No, pero en serio ¿Por que lo dejaste Tachibana? Con tan linda voz que tienes, es un verdadero desperdicio —inquirió Shuu cruzándose de brazos.

Marika, quien todo este tiempo había estado recostada en su pupitre con los brazos cruzados, se giró a ver al culpable, rememorando cómo había pasado todo.

Empezó una tarde después de un arduo dia de estudios. Haciendo el vago por la ciudad, el grupo decidió divertirse con una sesión de karaoke.

Raku cantó todo su repertorio favorito de enka, Chitoge musica en ingles que nadie entendió, Shuu sus anisongs que avergonzaban al grupo entero. Pero cuando llegó el turno de la pelirroja con el pin de caléndula, algo particular sucedió.

Cantó una canción de tonada suave y ligera que rápidamente hechizó a los presentes. Y mientras el grupo se movía de lado a lado al ritmo de la música, la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente y tras ella un completo desconocido.

Con un traje de color guinda que brillaba tanto como el sol, corbata multicolor y un peinado de demente. Era un ser de aspecto andrógino, extravagante y un tanto ridículo, como un personaje salido de una pelicula de Tim Burton.

El grupo entero quedó estupefacto ante el extraño, como si un extraterrestre acabara de entrar en la sala.

—¡Ahí esa voz, me encanta! —chilló de júbilo el extraño, con una estridente voz más afeminada que la de las chicas presentes— ¡Chica estás de suerte porque voy a convertirte en una idol!

—¡Ehhhh¡ —grito el grupo entero ante la sorpresiva declaracion.

Al final resultó ser que la extraña persona era un CEO de una de las disqueras más populares de Japón. Daba la casualidad que era dueño del local y que pasaba por ahí por negocios. Y cuando escuchó la voz de Marika, quedó enamorado al instante.

Les entregó su tarjeta y le rogó a la chica que acudiera a una audición. El problema fue que a Marika poco le interesaba eso de convertirse en idol. Ella ya tenía bien planeado su futuro y en él se veía como una adorable ama de casa, rodeada de una docena (mínimo) de los bebés de su amado.

Pero el tipo acabó siendo realmente insistente. Varias veces se apareció en la escuela rogándole de rodillas que accediera al menos a grabar un demo. Así que al final con unas palabras de aliento de su chico, la chica accedió.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? No has trabajado desde que dejaste el restaurante ¿no? Podrías ganar un dinero extra. Quien sabe, quizá hasta te guste.

Con una cansina exhalación, Marika dijo:

—Esta bien. Ire. Pero con una condición.

—¿Condicion?

—Si. Tienes que venir conmigo.

—¿Hee? ¿Pero yo por que?

—Que malo eres Raku-sama —y en el tono más melodramático que pudo fingir añadió—. Después de que fue tu idea. Realmente me vas a dejar ir sola con una bola de depredadores que quien sabe que cosas me obliguen hacer y-

—¡Esta bien!, esta bien, tu ganas. Te acompaño. Pero no se de que sirva que esté ahí.

—¡Yay! —festejó alegre la pelirroja, lanzándose a sus brazos para un abrazo— Tomalo como apoyo conyugal.

—Qué conyugal ni que nada —rezongó el—. Vamos ya.

Ese mismo dia Marika grabó su canción demo, la cual rápidamente se filtró a la internet causando un boom tremendo en las redes sociales.

Al dia siguiente no había quien no hablara de la dichosa cancion. Ni siquiera era una canción propia, era un cover de un intro de un popular anime. Pero la versión de Marika era tan buena que había aplastado a la anterior en popularidad.

Unos días después se volvieron a reunir para afinar detalles acerca de su contrato.

—Dios no sabes lo felices que están los ejecutivos con la respuesta del público. Esto va ser increible. Después de que tus padres autoricen empezaremos las grabaciones de inmediato. ¡Querida, vas a ser lo más grande que le ha pasado a Japón desde el anime! —proclamó el ridículo tipo, gritando y haciendo aspavientos con las manos—. Ah, y una cosita mas querida. Ese chico que te acompaña, ¿es acaso tu novio?

Con un afeminado gesto de su dedo índice, señaló a la pared de vidrio y atravez de ella se podía ver a un Raku contemplando como lelo el techo, probablemente preguntándose a sí mismo de cuantos vatios sería la iluminación del lugar.

—¡Si! —apremió a responder la pelirroja, orgullosa por un título que no le pertenecía pero bien sabía ella que algun dia se ganaría.

—Quiero que termines con él —sentenció contundente.

La sonrisa de la chica no cambió pero en su lugar se quedó congelada en el tiempo, como si se tratara de un animal mal disecado con un rictus tieso y sin vida.

—Escucha querida. Las idols son como… como te lo digo, como una garza divina, la flor inalcanzable, ¿me entiendes? ¿Cuándo has escuchado que una idol tenga novio? Impensable, imposible, nunca jamás. Así que necesito que rompas con el tan pronto como sea posible. Aparte ni siquiera se ve decente, parece algo… tonto. Fuchi, fuchi. Creeme querida, una vez que te adentres en el mundo de la farandula vas a poder pescar muchos mejores pretendientes —el adrogino ser soltó una risilla traviesa que sono como a una rata siendo atropellada.

Marika bajó la mirada, su rostro ensombreciendose. Un segundo despues volvió a levantar sus ojos naranjas pero esta vez con una sonrisa tensa, contenida. Claramente obligada.

—Gracias por la oferta pero he decidido pensármelo mejor. Con su permiso, me retiro.

—¡¿Pensártelo mejor?! ¡Pe-pe-pero qué dices niña! Esta es la oportunidad de tu vida. Podriás ser rica, famosa!

—Honda, nos vamos —el cajón de un escritorio cercano se abrió y la ninja salió de él como si nada. Asintió silente.

—Ah y una cosa mas.

Marika alargó un brazo tomándolo de su ridícula corbata y lo jaló con tal violencia que a pesar de tener el doble de altura, cayó de rodillas ante la fuerza de la miniatura chica. Esta vez de sus lindos labios no se vocalizó una adorable voz encanta corazones, en vez de eso hubo un rugido devastador que haría ver a los de Metallica como una bola de maricas. Y con unos ojos refulgiendo de furia como los del mismo diablo, amenazó:

—No te vuelvas atrever a insultarlo.

Se sacudió las manos y salió de la habitación, dejando al mutante temblando en un charco de sus propios orines.

—Tachibana… Marie, ¿te sientes bien? —con gesto preocupado, Raku la sacó de su ensimismamiento— Te quedaste en blanco por un segundo.

—¿Eh?, ah perdon Rakkun, me distraje. ¿Que me decías?

—Estábamos hablando de que si porque decidiste dejar la música. ¿Que no ibas a ser una idol? —tercio Shuu desde su asiento.

—¡Lo dejé porque… porque te amo demasiado Rakkun!

Y con una radiante sonrisa la chica se le abalanzó encima, abrazándolo y viniéndose abajo con todo y asiento.

—¡Quitale las manos de encima Marika!

—¡Ichijou Raku! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

—¡¿Espera que?!, como va ser esto mi culpa. ¡Marie dame un respiro!

—¡Nunca!


	48. 96

—¡Necesitamos más cintas de medir! No puedo creer que siendo temporada de exámenes se hayan atrevido a pedir nuestra ayuda con sus disfraces, y ni siquiera se molesten en conseguirnos las herramientas que necesitamos.

—Podríamos usar el pecho de Tsugumi. Ahí casi cien centímetros de busto escondidos tras esa camisa —bromeo Moriya con una risilla tonta y total alevosía.

—¡No son cien centímetros! —apremió a corregirla la sicaria levantándose de un salto de su asiento. Hiperventilaba como un tren de carga y tenía la cara tan roja de la vergüenza que inclusive su característico lunar bajo su mejilla derecha había desaparecido bajo tanto rubor— ¡Son noventa y seis! ¡Noventa y seis! —repitió airadamente para hacer énfasis en su punto— ¡Y ya tienen todo este mes sin crecer así que es seguro asumir que ya no crecerán nunca mas!

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte Tsugumi. No hay chica en la escuela que no mataría por tener un busto como el tuyo.

—¡Si pudiera se los regalaba! Son lo peor, todo lo que hacen es crecer y crecer. Tengo la espalda y hombros adoloridos todo el tiempo. ¿Y tienes idea de cuantos bras he reventado este año? Cada vez se hace mas dificil encontrar de mi talla y pronto voy a tener que mandarlos a hacer. Y en verano es horrible, se cubren de sudor y atraen las miradas de todos alrededor.

—Si pero que ahí acerca de "su" mirada —terció Iwashita con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿S-s-su mi-mirada? ¿A que te refieres?

—Oh vamos, admitelo Tsugumi. Sabes de quien hablo. Te encanta ver como tu chico queda hechizado por ellas.

—¡Nn-n-no se de que hables, yo no tengo a ningun chico!

Y si pensaste que el sonrojo anterior era extremo. Esta vez Tsugumi se puso tan roja que Moriya y Iwashita temieron que su piel nunca fuera a recuperar su color natural.

De pronto el metálico sonido de un gancho chocando contra la loseta del suelo exigio la atención del trío de chicas. Y fue entonces cuando recordaron que no estaban solas en esa habitacion.

Habian olvidado completamente que entre ellas tres, había un varón en el aula. El único chico de la clase que casualmente resultaba ser un sastre experto. El chico que menos debía enterarse de semejante secreto. Ese chico.

Sentado en el suelo al fondo del salón, entre un montón de vestidos que estaba cosiendo. Tenía rato sin decir palabra y por eso las chicas habían olvidado su existencia.

Cuando Tsugumi reparó en ello, la impresión fue tal que empezó a toser sangre.

Y es que para ellas, Raku había escuchado una de las conversaciones malditas. Un tipo de conversación que los hombres tienen prohibido escuchar; como por ejemplo cuando hablaba acerca de su peso, los chicos que les gustan o las medidas de sus cuerpos.

Y se decía que eran malditas porque pasaba como en esa película donde veías un video y morias a los siete días. Pero en este caso bastaba con solo escuchar tal conversación y en vez de siete días eran siete segundos. En siete segundos las chicas te destripaban, molían y empacaban como comida para peces.

—Ichijou… Raku… —susurro su nombre en una exhalación con un tono que sonaba sereno para el oído común. Pero Raku quien era experto en hacer enfurecer a estas féminas, podía sentir la frialdad y la rabia en lo profundo de esa dulce voz.

Tsugumi caminó tambaleante arrastrando los pies como si se hubiera convertido en un zombie hasta posicionarse detrás de él.

Cuando Raku la sintió en su espalda comenzó a voltearse lentamente, la mirada baja debido a un ataque de nervios inexorable.

Por el rabillo de sus ojos alcanzó a ver a Moriya juntando sus manos en una silenciosa plegaria de perdón, y en un rezo por el cuerpo del joven que estaba apunto de ser sacrificado.

«Lo siento Ichijou-kun. Es mi culpa, olvidé que estabas ayudándonos».

Mientras tanto Iwashita ocultaba una risa que luchaba por salir, divirtiéndose con las desgracias ajenas.

—Oh, hey Ts-tsugumi n-no te había visto —respondió él con evidente nerviosismo en la voz.

—¿Lo escuchaste, cierto?

—¿He? ¿Escuchar que? Lo siento es que estaba distraído aqui cortando y tomando medidas, tu sabes.

—Levanta la mirada y mírame.

Raku tragó saliva, su manzana de adán subiendo y bajando. Subió la mirada y ahí estaban. Noventa y seis. Justo delante de su rostro, abarcando prácticamente todo su campo de visión.

Que estuvieran ocultos tras esa holgada y varonil camisa no reducía su sensualidad en lo más mínimo sino todo lo contrario, los hacía más enigmáticos y anhelados.

Enormes y voluminosos, podía notar su redonda forma, como no parecían tener ni una pizca de flacidez, el erotico aroma que desprendían, la manera en que subían y bajaban por la acelerada respiración de la chica. Eran perfectos. Hechos para romper la voluntad de los más fuertes. Y Raku no era la excepción. En un instante su cuerpo se relajó y el miedo y nerviosismo que sentía desaparecieron. La increíble vista acabó subyugando su alma. La sicaria lo tenía a su completa merced.

—Habla —ordena su, ahora ama.

Todo lo que Raku pudo vocalizar fue:

—Noventa y seis.

—Vas a olvidar todo lo que acabas de escuchar en esta habitación… Ahora mismo.

Y con la madre de todas las palizas, Raku olvidó el numero noventa y seis.

A veces cuando camina por la calle o en clase cuando el número aparece por casualidad, una calidad sensacion en su corazon le recuerda vagamente que hay un par de enormes y maravillosas cosas atadas a ese número.


End file.
